


Вопрос доверия

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI Jack, Asphyxiation, Asshole Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, because i fucking love asshole Rhys, grey morals, it's basically a story about Rhys ressurecting Jack tbh, some ust i guess, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рис с Вонном обводят Васкеза вокруг пальца и возвращаются на Гелиос праздновать победу над своим злейшим врагом, однако Риса ждёт не очень приятный сюрприз – поселившийся у него в голове Красавчик Джек, у которого свои планы. Включающие в себя спуск на Пандору, кровь, взрывы и девочек... или не девочек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вероятность смерти — девяносто шесть процентов

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ФБ-2015 в команду Borderlands. Он полностью закончен, однако сейчас выкладывается по частям (их всего три, все примерно одного размера), потому что я дорабатываю его, чтобы у читателей не пошла при прочтении кровь из глаз :'D
> 
> Сюжетное AU; автор считает Риса не очень-то хорошим человеком и потому писал его именно таким; в тексте Рис не намеренно сделал себе механическую руку – её ему оторвало во время нашествия Забытого Легиона на Гелиос, с целями продвинуться по корпоративной лестнице он поставил лишь глаз. 
> 
> На момент написания были выпущены только три эпизода игры.
> 
> Иллюстрации к фику нарисованы моим добрым другом [Col.Dospeh](http://dospeh.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей верной бете [Gevion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion), которая мало того, что не побоялась объёмов этой работы, так ещё и поддерживала меня на протяжении всего процесса написания, не давая мне потерять запал и дух. Я бы не дописала эту вакханалию, если бы не ты. Котан, you da best!~ ^^

Пандора – самая настоящая помойная яма. Горячая душная помойная яма, простирающаяся на сотни километров, населённая созданиями, само существование которых не должно быть возможным, и бандитами, которые воняют так, словно не моются вообще никогда. Рису становится дурно от одного воспоминания о том дикаре, который с тесаком наперевес двинулся на него от своей тележки. Что он вообще жарил? Плоть поверженных в пьяной схватке врагов? 

Перед тем как повернуться к Вонну, Рис делает глубокий вдох, чтобы прогнать засевший в ноздрях фантомный запах чужого дерьма.

– Если ты сейчас скажешь, что не повеселился хотя бы немного, я тресну тебя по голове Ключом, – серьёзно заявляет Вонн до того, как Рис успевает к нему обратиться.

– Поосторожнее с этой штукой! – громко шепчет тот, на ходу склоняясь ближе к другу. – Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем себе позволить его раздолбать?

– Знаю, знаю. Прекрати плеваться мне в ухо. – Вонн бесцеремонно отодвигает его лицо ладонью, чтобы вытереть забрызганную слюной скулу.

– Ну ладно, – признаёт Рис через несколько секунд молчания. – Ты прав. Это было весело. Если забыть о том, что мы чуть не умерли.

– И о том жутком музее, – добавляет Вонн, и их обоих передёргивает от воспоминаний о неподвижных фигурах за стеклом, уродливых головах монстров на стенах и заправлявшем этим цирком сумасшедшем в соломенной шляпе.

– Да уж. Надеюсь, нам никогда не придётся туда вернуться, – хмыкает Рис и невольно дотрагивается до кармана брюк, в котором лежит снятый с халата Накаямы чип.

– И не говори! – Вонн вдруг спотыкается на ровном месте. Кейс с поддельным Ключом вылетает из его пальцев прямо в сторону металлической стены. Рис инстинктивно бросается вперёд, выставляя руки. В голове у него стучит только одна мысль: «Мы трупы, мы трупы, _о господи_ , мы трупы», – однако Вонн проявляет неожиданные чудеса ловкости и в последний момент успевает подхватить кейс за ручку, а потом начинает нервно смеяться.

– Твою мать, Вонн… – начинает Рис, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить заходящееся сердце, однако не успевает закончить мысль. Сзади раздаются тяжёлые шаги, и до тошноты знакомый голос вкрадчиво говорит прямо на ухо:

– Как же я рад вас видеть, мальчики. Я-то уже подумал, что вы решили усвистеть с моим Ключом куда подальше, но смотрите-ка. Ваши мозги оказались настолько маленькими, что вы додумались принести его прямо к моему кабинету. Как удобно.

Рис медленно оборачивается, морщась от отвращения.

Васкез стоит перед ними в расслабленной позе, сложив руки за спиной и приподняв подбородок. Очевидно, этот жест должен доносить до оппонента всю его незначительность и ничтожность по сравнению с Мистером Посмотрите-На-Мою-Классную-Бороду, однако Рис не собирается поддаваться на провокации всяких заносчивых мудаков. 

– Даже и не мечтай о том, чтобы забрать Ключ, – заявляет он самым твёрдым голосом, на который способен, и чуть выпячивает грудь. Вонн принимает такую же позу. – Он наш.

– Ах, что? Простите, не расслышал. Вы подняли Ключ с Пандоры специально для меня? Как это мило с вашей стороны, мальчики. – Васкез расплывается в мерзкой улыбке – честное слово, если бы не эта грёбаная борода, он бы не выглядел таким угрожающим – и делает пару шагов вперёд. Рис невольно пятится назад.

Он точно помнит, что там не было ничего, кроме пустоты коридора, но его спина почему-то упирается в металл, а на шее сжимается что-то холодное и твёрдое. Сбоку раздаётся сдавленный вскрик Вонна. Кое-как умудрившись повернуть голову, Рис видит, как один робот держит его в стальных тисках, а второй бесцеремонно вырывает Ключ.

Спрятать довольную ухмылку и вести себя соответствующе ситуации крайне сложно, но Рис всё-таки сдерживает собственную радость, делает самое разозлённое и отчаянное лицо, на какое только способен, и начинает вырываться из стальных объятий робота.

– Сволочь! – кричит он и подаётся всем корпусом вперёд, схватившись обеими руками за металлическую клешню, обвившуюся вокруг его талии. – Это наш Ключ, слышишь, наш! Отдай!

– Ну что ты, Риззи, не стоит так переживать. – Васкез подходит совсем близко и легонько щёлкает его пальцем по носу. Урод. – Я не забуду о том вкладе, который вы со своим маленьким другом внесли в моё дело, выполнив всю грязную работу. Не зря я назначил тебя уборщиком, Рис. Ты превосходно справляешься со своей обязанностью рыться в мусоре.

Васкез заливается торжествующим смехом, картинно прижимая одну руку к груди. Это продолжается чуть дольше, чем Рису хотелось бы, однако через пару минут он всё же успокаивается, утирает выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы и даёт роботам приказ:

– Отпустите этих неудачников. Потом можете активировать программу самоуничтожения.

Несколько механических голосов в унисон говорят «да, сэр», один добавляет «спасибо, что избавили меня от мучений существования», и болезненная хватка наконец разжимается. Рис невольно падает на колени и давится кашлем, стуча себя по груди. Вонн кричит что-то про напыщенных индюков в костюмах, которым ещё аукнется, а Васкез неторопливо удаляется, открывая вид на свою ненормально широкую спину.

Когда он скрывается за углом, Рис поворачивается к Вонну и победно ухмыляется.

– Он ничего не заподозрил, чувак, он правда ничего не заподозрил! – радостно шепчет он, и Вонн прижимает ладонь ко рту в попытке сдержать смех.

– Бро, это просто огонь, – отвечает он, широко улыбаясь. – Не могу дождаться того момента, когда он вывалит свой трофей перед советом директоров, довольный и напыщенный, а они ему такие: «Господин Васкез, нам кажется, что вы не очень умный».

– Это будет эпично, – хмыкает Рис в предвкушении, наконец встаёт на ноги и отряхивает с колен пыль, которой на них, конечно, не может быть – какая пыль в коридорах Гелиоса? – но после нескольких часов, проведённых на Пандоре, жест получается инстинктивным. Чего-чего, а пыли там более чем достаточно. Пыли, костей и прочей дряни, об истинном происхождении которой Рис предпочитает не задумываться лишний раз. Если он случайно дотронулся до мочевого пузыря чьей-нибудь бабушки, лучше ему об этом не знать.

– Просто невероятно эпично! – Вонн вскидывает в воздух кулак. – Как и тот званый ужин, который ты задолжал нам с Иветт. 

– Если ты называешь поход в бар с целью надраться до чёртиков званым ужином, то да. – Рис кладёт Вонну на плечо механическую руку. Эпичными обещают быть все их ближайшие дни, а тот момент, когда Васкез окажется унижен перед членами совета, вообще станет одним из лучших в их с Вонном жизнях, это точно.

Возможно, то, что его предыдущий босс сейчас парит в открытом космосе, периодически проплывая мимо окон и пугая сотрудников перекошенным ртом, – не так уж и плохо.

***

Всё идёт настолько по плану, что Рис даже забывает насторожиться. Затишье перед бурей, бла-бла-бла, кому какое дело до этого суеверного дерьма? Васкез не догадался ещё раз проверить Ключ перед тем, как отнести его совету директоров, и поэтому Рис с Вонном празднуют победу и купаются в лучах славы. Она, правда, весьма метафорическая – о том, что они были замешаны в афере с Ключом, знают только Иветт и Грузчик, которого та послала им на помощь, но Рису всё равно. Мир ещё узнает о его достижениях.

– Я бы всё отдал, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Васкеза в тот момент, когда он понял, как мы его подставили, – хихикает Вонн, с чересчур громким стуком опуская бутылку пива на столешницу.

– Мы самые крутые чуваки из всех крутых чуваков! – Рис расплывается в широкой улыбке. Ему уже давно не было так хорошо: опьяняет не только алкоголь, но и осознание того, что он сумел отомстить своему злейшему врагу. И не просто отомстить – скинуть того по карьерной лестнице вниз, придав ускорения пинком под затянутый в безвкусные дорогие брюки зад. Разрушить жизнь, отобрать всё, чего Васкез так долго добивался. Ах да, и лишить его десяти миллионов долларов. Тихий-тихий голос где-то на подкорке сознания нашёптывает, что радоваться подобному – просто отвратительно, но Рис от него отмахивается. Васкез получил по заслугам. 

Рису не должно быть стыдно за то, что он надрал зад этому ублюдку. «Красавчику Джеку стыдно не было бы», – проскальзывает мысль, и он кривовато ухмыляется сам себе, пряча эту ухмылку от друзей за стаканом. О том, что большинство своих действий он оценивает по принципу «что бы подумал мёртвый диктатор-психопат, которого я один раз видел в коридоре и чуть не обделался от волнения», им знать совсем не обязательно. Некоторые мысли лучше оставлять при себе.

– Вы же понимаете, что повышение, которое должен был получить Рис, ему больше не светит, да, ребята? – неожиданно спрашивает Иветт, потягивая не очень-то аппетитно выглядящий коктейль жёлто-серо-белого цвета. Рис верен «Гипериону» до гроба – или хотя бы до пенсии, – но одержимость корпорации собственными цветами всегда его слегка раздражала. Он просил руку синего цвета, _синего_ , но ставивший её инженер-хирург лишь рассмеялся ему в лицо, зашевелил металлическими пальцами собственной непропорционально огромной искусственной конечности так, словно собирается пропихнуть её Рису в желудок и намотать себе на кулак пару метров его кишок, и засадил ему в шею шприц с лошадиной дозой снотворного. 

– Вот вечно тебе нужно испортить всё веселье, – закатывает глаза Вонн, раздражённо цокая языком. – Лучше остаться на старом месте, чем работать уборщиком.

– Я не против старой позиции, – пожимает плечами Рис. – Теперь, когда Васкез перестал быть помехой, у нас больше шансов куда-то продвинуться. 

– Да! – радостно выкрикивает Вонн и поднимает свою бутылку. – Тост за… за… надо было сначала придумать тост, а потом уже его предлагать… За, за-за-за… 

– За прекрасных дам, которые спасают задницы задротов-неудачников в безвыходных ситуациях, – предлагает Иветт.

– За друзей, которые каждые пять минут напоминают о том, какие они классные, – ядовито бросает Рис, на что Иветт закатывает глаза и фыркает, а потом улыбается уголком губ и шепчет: «Засранец».

– За Красавчика Джека! – выкрикивает проходящий мимо их столика инженер, пьяно икая. За ним на мерзко скрипящем колёсике едет помятого вида робот, который выражает своё согласие с предложенным хозяином тостом мерзким скрежетом. 

Риc тоже не отказался бы выразить своё согласие, но инженер не задерживается рядом с ними, а робот преданно катится следом, вертя конечностями и на полном ходу въезжая в столики. Присмотревшись, Рис понимает, что кусок металла отдалённо похож на Клептрэпа, и удивлённо хмыкает себе под нос – он думал, что их давно сняли с производства и, честно говоря, был этому рад. Как и большинство сотрудников «Гипериона».

– За дружбанов! – наконец выдаёт Вонн, очевидно, отчаявшись придумать что-то более стоящее. Ни Рис, ни Иветт не спорят с его крайне интеллектуальным заявлением, чтобы избежать ещё нескольких минут ожидания и бессмысленных междометий.

Рис делает внушительный глоток намешанного с газировкой виски, который приятно жжёт глотку и согревает желудок, откидывается на спинку стула и довольно прикрывает глаза.

Вечер обещает быть крышесносным.

***

Рис возвращается в свою квартиру – или, как любила говорить Стэйси, «пристанище унылого неудачника» – глубоко за полночь. Очень глубоко за полночь. Если бы он жил на планете, а не на космической станции, то сейчас в комнату уже пробивались бы ранние лучи солнца, а за окном щебетали птицы. Ну, или доедали бы остатки своей ночной добычи какие-нибудь мутировавшие крылатые ящерицы – зависит от планеты.

Алкоголь ударил Рису в голову ещё с первых глотков – за последние дни он подзабыл, что для того, чтобы поддерживать нормальную жизнедеятельность и не улетать с двух стаканов виски, необходимо иногда есть. 

События вечера накладываются одно на другое, превращаясь в случайные вспышки смутных воспоминаний. Вот Рис забирается на стол и громко заявляет, что бороды – вещь весьма переоценённая, а вот он уже каким-то образом оказывается под тем же столом в обнимку с Вонном. Вот он закидывает в себя далеко не первый шот текилы, а вот его выворачивает в туалете на верещащую полную даму, затянутую в фиолетовый костюм-тройку. 

Рис никогда не испытывал особой симпатии к верещащим полным дамам в фиолетовых костюмах, так что всё к лучшему.

Квартира то плывёт, то скачет перед глазами, и в попытке нашарить выключатель Рис сбивает на пол какой-то предмет, который тут же разлетается на куски. О том, что именно он угробил, можно подумать позже – сейчас его хватает только на сдавленный пьяный смешок.

Рис прижимается спиной к стене и сползает по ней, закрывая лицо руками в приступе беззвучного смеха. Это оказывается на удивление хорошей идеей – он задевает задницей так долго не желавший находиться выключатель, и коридор обдаёт ярко-белым светом. 

Проморгавшись и пару раз икнув, Рис кое-как поднимается на ноги и прямо на ходу начинает стаскивать с себя вещи. Жилетка сразу летит куда-то в сторону, но грёбаный узел галстука поддаваться отказывается, поэтому Рис расстёгивает рубашку под ним, вытягивает воротничок, кое-как справляется с остальными пуговицами и откидывает раздражающий предмет одежды на пол.

Без рубашки и жилетки он чувствует себя свободным человеком, а с избавлением от ремня это ощущение только усиливается.

До кровати Рис добирается абсолютно счастливым, потому что ненужные и обременяющие брюки с нижним бельём остаются на полу, простыни пахнут свежестью, а подушка кажется божественно мягкой.

Он довольно вытягивается, улыбаясь сам себе, разводит руки в стороны и задевает незнакомый предмет, лежащий на прикроватном столике. Рис поднимает его, подносит к самому лицу и пялится на него несколько секунд, силясь вспомнить, откуда в его квартире взялась какая-то стрёмная флэшка с оббитыми краями. Попытка просканировать её проваливается с треском – глаз отказывается фокусироваться. Рис даже успевает удивиться тому, что его механические части находятся в такой синхронизации с частями биологическими, но потом до него наконец доходит, что именно он держит в руках.

Чип Накаямы, который он снял с трупа профессора на Пандоре и поднял с собой на Гелиос, а потом таскал в кармане и решил оставить дома лишь перед походом в бар. Как он вообще мог забыть о его существовании? Слизывание соли с шеи Вонна себе ещё можно простить, но такое?

Рис переворачивается на живот, кладёт чип на раскрытую ладонь механической руки и оглаживает его подушечками пальцев человеческой. В его внешнем виде нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Стандартный ID-чип: чуть сглаженный по углам длинный прямоугольник с выступающим USB-портом округлой формы. Но это ID _Накаямы_ , у которого наверняка были такие уровни доступа, что кому-то с рангом Риса даже и не снилось, поэтому называть его обычным попросту глупо.

От осознания этого голова кружится сильнее, чем от алкоголя. А от мыслей о том, что печально известный профессор был попросту помешан на клонировании Джека – да и на Джеке в принципе, – становится жарко, а сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее.

Рис закусывает губу и поднимает пальцы к порту в своём виске. Он может подсоединить этот ID в любой момент. Он может сделать это прямо сейчас. Как же сильно он хочет сделать это прямо сейчас. Но у него всё ещё достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не поддаться искушению. Ему рассказывали слишком много историй о том, как можно поджарить себе мозги, неправильно воспользовавшись эхо-портом. Особенно чётко запомнилась одна про парня, который захотел спьяну поэкспериментировать над взаимодействием порта с разными предметами, запихнул в него… что-то, а после оказался в инвалидном кресле. Инвалидное кресло идёт вразрез с планами Риса на будущее, поэтому он усилием воли всё же выбирает здравый смысл.

Рис смотрит на чип долго и пристально, так, словно тот может что-то сказать, и в какой-то момент ему начинает казаться, что от него в руку идут мелкие электрические разряды. Только вот механическая рука никаких разрядов чувствовать не может, поэтому Рис трясёт головой и убирает чип назад на прикроватный столик – он как-нибудь обойдётся без галлюцинаций.

***

Похмельные пробуждения никогда не давались Рису легко. Раскалывающаяся голова, тошнота и почти полностью потерянная координация – не самое приятное сочетание.

Рис дрожащими пальцами нажимает на кнопку смыва и с отвращением наблюдает за тем, как густая разноцветная масса с кусочками неопознанных продуктов исчезает под потоками воды.

Встать с колен кажется просто непосильной задачей, но он всё-таки умудряется с ней справиться, неуклюже хватаясь механической рукой за бортик унитаза, чтобы помочь себе подняться. Металл соскальзывает по пластику, и Рис почти падает, матерясь себе под нос, но каким-то чудом умудряется устоять на ногах, радуясь собственной удаче, – падения явно не входят в рецепт от похмелья. 

Опуская голову на подушку и закутываясь в одеяло, Рис даёт себе клятву больше никогда не пить ничего крепче кофе, хоть и понимает, что забудет о ней, как только ему полегчает. Но сейчас от одной мысли об алкоголе становится дурно, и Рис считает себя в праве клясться в чём угодно и кому угодно. 

Когда его вырывает из полусна звук уведомления о входящем вызове в эхо-нете, Рис присваивает себе ещё и право придушить того, кто посмел его побеспокоить.

– Бро-о-о-о, – хрипит Вонн после того как Рис предусмотрительно выбирает опцию «без видео» и отвечает на звонок. – Ты живой?

– Местами, – бормочет Рис.

– Какими? – Вонн глупо хихикает, и Рис закатывает глаза. Ему сейчас не до дурацких шуточек. Он слишком занят медленным умиранием от жалости к самому себе, чтобы уточнять, какие именно места у него живы, а каким требуется покой и уют.

– Разными, – бурчит он, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Вонн, я только что выблевал собственные лёгкие и позавчерашний обед. Я чувствую себя так, словно парочка скагов сначала справила нужду мне прямо в рот, а потом исполнила на моём теле брачный танец. 

– Я так понимаю, это значит, что тебе хреново, – сочувственно говорит Вонн, и Рис раздражённо закатывает глаза.

– Да ладно, гений, – фыркает он, покрепче зажмуриваясь. Может, если он сделает вид, что окружающего мира не существует, окружающий мир и сам в это поверит, а тошнота отступит, прихватив с собой тяжесть в голове.

– Иветт спит у меня на диване, – сообщает Вонн шёпотом, – в одном белье. Я накрыл её одеялком, но мне всё равно неловко. У неё на лифчике принт с глазом Грузчика. Прямо на… ну… ну ты понимаешь.

– Оу, – отвечает Рис. – Да, похоже на Иветт. Она очень любит своих Грузчиков.

– Ну так вот, – продолжает Вонн, полностью игнорируя комментарий Риса, – мне неловко, поэтому я решил, что приду к тебе. 

Мысль о том, что придётся вылезти из кровати, чтобы открыть дверь, заставляет Риса содрогнуться. 

– Ты издеваешься? Я еле хожу, – стонет он.

– Я принесу кофе, – добавляет Вонн отчаянным голосом. – Большую порцию. Огромную. Мега-огромную. Супер-пупер-мега…

– Хорошо, хорошо, – прерывает его Рис, прекрасно зная, что Вонн может придумать ещё сто пятьдесят эпитетов. К тому же, кофе правда кажется удачной идеей, а к его самостоятельному приготовлению Рис не готов ни физически, ни морально, и потому не может отказаться от этого предложения. – Только, бога ради, не звони в дверь. Постучи. Я клянусь, что оторву тебе каждый из пальцев по очереди, если ты позвонишь.

– Ты что, опять перечитывал биографию Джека? – с ноткой жалости в голосе спрашивает Вонн, и Рис чувствует, как к щекам приливает румянец. Ничего он не перечитывал. Может, только пару страниц. Или половину файла. Или три четверти. Но точно не весь. 

– Нет. Я всегда так общаюсь, – врёт Рис и тут же сбрасывает звонок, не дожидаясь ехидного ответа Вонна. Тот и так слишком часто издевается над его… увлечением. Не стоит давать ему лишних поводов.

Рис переворачивается на живот и накрывает голову подушкой в попытке спрятаться от всех источников света и звука. Да, кофе – это определённо хорошая идея.

***

Рис не знает, через какое время приходит Вонн, потому что отрубается практически сразу, как только заканчивает разговор, но кажется оно ничтожно малым. Стук в дверь вырывает из блаженного сна слишком быстро. Рис вымученно стонет и, еле заставив себя выбраться из-под одеяла, бредёт к двери, периодически хватаясь руками за стены – без этого мир грозит снова уплыть.

Излишне жизнерадостное лицо друга хочется треснуть, но в руках Вонн держит два бумажных стакана с кофе, от которых исходит крайне привлекательный аромат, и Рису не хочется пролить чудотворный напиток. Он откладывает свои порывы к физическому насилию над лучшим другом на потом и пропускает Вонна в квартиру.

– Неважно выглядишь, – говорит тот вместо приветствия и окидывает Риса сочувственным взглядом.

– В отличие от некоторых, – бурчит он в ответ. – Почему ты такой бодрый? Ты пил больше, чем я, это нечестно!

– В отличие от некоторых, – ехидно повторяет за Рисом Вонн, – я знаю, что не стоит мешать алкоголь и понижать градус, и уж тем более отбирать у Иветт коктейли, крича о том, что «Гиперион» – цветовые расисты, а она поддерживает это непотребство.

– Господи, – вымученно стонет Рис, запуская пальцы в волосы, – позорище какое. 

Вонн молча протягивает ему один из стаканчиков и сочувственно похлопывает по плечу. И то ли у Вонна откуда-то внезапно берётся невероятная физическая мощь, то ли Рису совсем тяжело стоять на ногах, но от этого дружеского жеста он неслабо пошатывается. Вонн проходит мимо Риса в комнату, даже не спросив разрешения. Тот хочет было возмутиться, но откидывает эту идею – они слишком долго знакомы, чтобы задумываться о вежливости. 

Первый глоток горячего кофе слегка обжигает рот, но боль помогает прийти в себя, так что Рис не жалуется.

– Это варил робот или человек? – Он подозрительно морщит нос, принюхиваясь к напитку.

– Человек, – вздыхает Вонн и морщится тоже. – Их робота-бармена переглючило как раз в тот момент, когда подходила моя очередь. Он начал раскидывать вокруг кофейные зёрна и нести несуразицу о свободе и щедрости. «Гипериону» точно стоит прекратить делать роботов всё умнее и умнее, а то у меня такое ощущение, что вторая революция Клэптрепов не за горами.

– Да уж, – немногословно соглашается Рис, усаживается на кровать и делает ещё один крупный глоток. Звучит и правда пугающе, но в данный момент он попросту не может заставить себя переживать. Может, когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас у него есть более важные дела. Например, сделать так, чтобы выпитый кофе не запросился наружу через пару минут.

Какое-то время Вонн загадочно молчит. Рис почти засыпает прямо со стаканом в руке, когда он наконец нарушает тишину:

– Я хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить. Помнишь тот чип, который ты снял с трупа Накаямы?

Рис молча кивает. Удивительно, но из вчерашних событий он почему-то отчётливее всего помнит именно то, как крутил в руках этот чип и какой заманчивой казалась мысль вставить его себе в порт. Он примерно представляет, к чему сейчас клонит Вонн.

– Ты ведь уже думал об этом, да? – тот расплывается в нехорошей коварной улыбке. – О том, что будет, если ты к нему подсоединишься?

Рису снова не остаётся ничего, кроме как молча кивнуть. Он почему-то чувствует себя виноватым. 

– Чувак, этот чип может открыть нам все двери! – возбуждённо говорит Вонн, вскакивая с кровати, и принимается ходить по комнате кругами. – Да, мы успешно вернулись на Гелиос, да, мы утёрли нос Васкезу, да, тебе вернули старую работу, но этого недостаточно! Мы столько старались, но всё пошло коту под хвост, а теперь у нас есть шанс отыграться.

– Вонн, тебя не учили тому, что вставлять в свой порт непроверенные на вирусы чипы без использования надлежащих средств безопасности – безрассудно? – хмыкает Рис. Вонн останавливается и приподнимает брови.

– В твоих словах есть сексуальный подтекст, или мне показалось? – спрашивает он, окидывая Риса подозрительным взглядом.

– Не показалось, – отвечает тот, пряча самодовольную улыбку за стаканчиком.

– Элегантно, – задумчиво говорит Вонн и потирает подбородок.

– Благодарю, – кивает Рис, – я старался. Только вот от того, что я сформулировал проблему так, чтобы она звучала как эвфемизм для проникновения, менее проблематичной она от этого не становится.

– Бро, подумай сам! – У Вонна от возбуждения запотевают стёкла очков. – С ID Накаямы у тебя будет доступ к секретным файлам «Гипериона»! Этот мужик занимался чуть ли не всеми проектами, участников которых выпускали полетать меж звёзд после завершения, чтобы не сболтнули лишку!

– Не сомневаюсь, что «Гиперион» заметит, что _мёртвый_ , – Рис специально делает ударение на этом слове, – поехавший профессор внезапно решил снова залогиниться в корпоративную сеть. 

– Если ты проведёшь в ней не слишком много времени, то не заметит! Тебе всего-то нужно будет выкачать несколько закодированных и защищённых кучей программ файлов, это недолго!

– И правда, – фыркает Рис, в неосознанном жесте поднимая руку и легко дотрагиваясь пальцами до своего порта. – Херня-то какая. Пару минут займёт.

– Рис, пожалуйста! – Вонн начинает уже попросту клянчить, делая самое умоляющее и жалобное лицо, на которое только способен, и Рис закатывает глаза в ответ.

– Тебе серьёзно понадобилось уговаривать меня именно сейчас, когда я с дикого похмелья? – спрашивает он хмуро.

– Время не терпит, друг мой, – серьёзно изрекает Вонн, пафосно поправляя очки.

– У тебя нет дома никакой Иветт в нижнем белье, не так ли? 

– Нет, – вздыхает Вонн с чересчур очевидным сожалением на лице. – С кем она пошла вчера домой, тебе лучше не знать. И мне тоже. И вообще никому. А то она придумает что-нибудь похуже, чем вечные ланчи за наш счёт.

Рис закусывает нижнюю губу и кидает взгляд на всё ещё лежащий на прикроватном столике чип. Кажется глупым признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но Рис подсознательно ожидал, что за ночь тот куда-нибудь денется. 

Он не сможет удержаться, у него попросту не хватит силы воли. От одних мыслей о том, что может быть в этих файлах, по телу проходится приятная дрожь предвкушения. Такому невозможно сказать «нет».

– Чёрт с тобой, – наконец отвечает Рис. – Я готов.

– Ура! – Вонн от радости подпрыгивает – на полном серьёзе подпрыгивает, боже, – тут же кидается к столику, хватает с него чип и протягивает Рису. – Я знал, что ты согласишься, мужик!

– Хэй, не так быстро! – Рис выставляет вперёд раскрытые ладони, словно и Вонн, и чип пытаются на него напасть. – Я хотел бы для начала протрезветь.

– Отсутствие похмелья – для слабаков, – отмахивается Вонн, покачивая чипом у Риса прямо перед носом, от чего прошедшее было головокружение грозит вернуться. – Рис. Сейчас или никогда.

– Да чтоб тебя. – Рис выхватывает чип из пальцев Вонна и сжимает его в кулаке. 

Это очень, очень плохо. Просто катастрофически. Опасно и безрассудно. Хуже, чем сама поездка на Пандору. Возможно, он пожалеет о последствиях. А возможно и нет, потому что его испепелят из лазера, и жалеть будет попросту некому. Кучку праха не заботят мирские переживания.

Рис делает глубокий вздох, зажмуривается и одним резким движением вставляет чип в открывающийся на виске порт.

Разряды на этот раз не просто осязаемы – от их силы хочется заорать во всю глотку, но получается лишь беззвучно раскрыть рот и вцепиться пальцами в одеяло. Электричество проходится по всему телу, поджигая каждую клеточку болью, и перед тем, как малодушно потерять сознание, Рис видит в поглощающей его темноте размытую широкоплечую фигуру и слышит насмешливый голос: «Ты правда думал, что сможешь последовать по моим стопам?»

***

Первое, что чувствует Рис, когда приходит в себя, – слабую, но раздражающую боль в правой щеке. Она тут же вспыхивает ещё и в левой, и Рис издаёт обиженный стон.

Когда до него наконец доходит, что кто-то методично и с завидным энтузиазмом лупит его по лицу, Риса накрывает волной праведного гнева. Он делает над собой усилие и открывает глаза, хотя веки и кажутся весом с Грузчика.

При виде заносящего руку для очередного удара Вонна Рис возмущается ещё больше и открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но язык отказывается слушаться, поэтому разумные слова превращаются в бессвязный набор согласных звуков: «Вннзчт» или что-то вроде того. Звучит весьма унизительно. Чтобы вернуть себе способность разговаривать как нормальный человек, Рису приходится прокашляться. Горло при этом мерзко першит.

– Бро, ты пришёл в себя! – радостно вскрикивает Вонн, но смущённо опускает занесённую для удара руку только когда Рис бросает на неё оскорблённый взгляд.

– Вроде того, – отвечает он, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. У Риса ноет спина, и он понимает, что находится на полу, хотя помнит себя сидящим на кровати. Он что, свалился?

– Я ужасно волновался, – начинает тараторить Вонн, и не думая помочь ему подняться. – Ты так резко вырубился! Вставил чип в порт, и от него сразу же пошли электрические искры, ты прикинь! Яркие такие! Тебя перекосило, затрясло, и ты потерял сознание. 

Ах, точно. Чип.

– Я не знал, как поступить! – Вонн делает жалобное лицо. – Уже собирался звонить Иветт, она получше меня в таком разбирается. Наверное. Не знаю. Просто кому бы я ещё позвонил? Не то что бы у меня есть друзья кроме тебя и неё. Но что-то я отвлёкся. В общем, лежал ты, лежал, и я решил дать тебе пару пощёчин… 

– Пару?! – возмущается Рис.

– Ну, может две или три пары. Я… увлёкся, – смущённо признаётся Вонн, неловко потирая предплечье.

– Тебе же понравилось, да? – вздыхает Рис, поднимаясь на ноги. Голова сразу идёт кругом, но он каким-то образом умудряется пересесть на кровать, не упав.

Вонн тяжело и виновато вздыхает, и Рис расценивает это как положительный ответ.

– Не круто, бро. Не круто, – осуждающе говорит он, но не развивает тему. Сейчас есть куда более важные вещи, чем то, что лучший друг всегда втайне хотел дать ему по морде – например, выяснить, почему Рис потерял сознание. 

– Как думаешь, что произошло? – спрашивает он и поднимает пальцы к виску, мягко дотрагиваясь до порта. Рис почти ожидает, что его ударит током, но этого не происходит – он чувствует лишь лёгкое, едва заметное покалывание. Оно кажется даже приятным, а не угрожающим здоровью или жизни. Ощущение немного успокаивает.

– Понятия не имею, – качает головой Вонн, – но это же Накаяма. Может, у него там какая-нибудь навороченная защита или ещё чего. Но ты же в порядке, да? У тебя там ничего не замкнуло, не поджарилось?

– Не думаю. – Рис качает головой, лишь частью сознания понимая, что до сих пор держит пальцы на порте и легко его поглаживает. Он уже не чувствует того приятного покалывания, но какой-то странный инстинкт не даёт отнять руку – Рису подсознательно кажется, что он упустит нечто важное, если это сделает.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – интересуется Вонн, кидая на него полный сочувствия взгляд. – Не очень-то хорошо выглядишь.

– Ты знаешь, на удивление нормально, – задумчиво протягивает Рис, а затем его накрывает осознанием: – У меня прошло похмелье.

– Чудотворные свойства чипа сумасшедшего профессора, – расплывается в улыбке Вонн. – Попробуешь войти в систему? Буквально на пару секунд, проверить.

– Ага, – кивает Рис. Ему до ужаса интересно, сработал ли их план. Устроившись на кровати поудобнее, он привычным жестом вытягивает механическую руку и разжимает ладонь, чтобы развернуть эхо-скрин.

То, что Рис видит, заставляет его изумлённо выдохнуть. Перед ним один за другим открываются сотни файлов. Он успевает ухватить лишь отдельные куски заглавий – «Пандора», «Атлас», «мутировавший», «неудачный», «конечность», «Джек», «клон», «криогенная»… «позвонить маме»? Файлы кажутся случайными и не связанными друг с другом, а их количество и неорганизованность просто поражают.

– Вау, – восторженно выдыхает Вонн, заглядывая Рису через плечо. 

– Согласен.

Файлы всё открываются, и от них начинает рябить в глазах. Рис сжимает ладонь, и экран сворачивается. Информации слишком много, он при всём желании не сможет воспринять её за раз. Да и заходить в сеть из-под логина Накаямы на долгое время, не сделав ничего, чтобы себя скрыть, – попросту безрассудно.

Вонн разочарованно вздыхает, но Рис уверен, что тот понимает опасность лучше его самого.

– Жаль, что мы сейчас не можем нормально всё рассмотреть, это так круто, – стонет Вонн, бросая на руку Риса жадный взгляд, словно вся информация находится у того внутри ладони.

– Да уж, – соглашается Рис, ёрзая на кровати. – Но ты же скоро напишешь программу, которая позволит нам остаться незамеченными, да?

– За кого ты меня принимаешь, друг мой? – картинно оскорбляется Вонн. – Я уже почти закончил.

Рис улыбается уголками губ, откидывается на подушки и потягивается всем телом. Он чувствует себя на удивление свежим и бодрым несмотря на то, что ещё полчаса назад мучился похмельем, а после вообще потерял сознание. Он снова дотрагивается до порта, обводя его по кругу. От предвкушения чего-то большого приятно сводит желудок.

***

«Что-то большое» не происходит ни на следующий день, ни после, и ожидание начинает действовать Рису на нервы, как и накатывающие с завидной периодичностью головные боли.

Не то чтобы они с Вонном сидят на месте без дела – «Гиперион» закрывает крупную сделку, и у бухгалтеров прибавляется работы, поэтому Вонн не вылезает из офиса до поздней ночи. Рис не знает точно, что это за сделка, как и сам Вонн – тому приходится заниматься цифрами, находясь в неведении, зачем он всё делает, а отдел Риса вообще не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. Ходят только слухи, что сделка связана с покупкой одной из конкурирующих оружейных корпораций. То ли «Джейкобс», то ли «Маливан» – одним словом, крупная рыба.

Рис и сам занят – оставаться на старой должности он не собирается, никто не отменял продвижение по корпоративной лестнице. На место шумно уволенного Васкеза садится другой засранец, и Рис сразу же начинает его ненавидеть, даже не узнав имени. Просто так полагается – ненавидеть тех, кто стоит на твоём пути. Правда, нового босса Рис презирает всё же не так яростно, как Васкеза. Непосредственно Рису он – по крайней мере, пока – зла не делал, так что ничего личного.

Ненависть ненавистью, а новые противники – новыми противниками, но Рис не прекращает думать об информации Накаямы, к которой не может получить доступ из-за того, что Вонн слишком занят, чтобы дописать программу. Бесит это не на шутку, как и тот факт, что у Риса периодически начинает болеть голова, а кожа вокруг порта зудит и чешется. Возможно, ему стоит сходить с этим дерьмом к инженеру, но Рис не хочет рисковать. Он ведь может пережить пару безобидных мигреней?

– Рис! Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Он вздрагивает всем телом, когда резкий голос Иветт вырывает его из собственных мыслей.

– Эм… Да? – отвечает Рис. Видимо, недостаточно убедительно, потому что Иветт закатывает глаза.

– Не слушаешь, – говорит она, поджимая губы и приподнимая пугающе идеально выщипанную бровь. – Но ничего, я знаю, как ты компенсируешь свою вопиющую невнимательность к тому, что говорит один из двух людей, которым ты хоть каплю нравишься.

– Иветт, только не ланч, – стонет Рис.

– Ланч, – безапелляционно заявляет она, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Ладно, ладно, – буркает Рис. – Пошли.

– _Ах, наш маленький чемпион сидит под каблуком, как это мило. И под «мило» я подразумеваю «жалко», если ты не понял. А ты вряд ли понял._

– Я не сижу под каблуком! – выпаливает Рис в ответ на слова доносящегося откуда-то сзади будто механического голоса. Он резко разворачивается, чтобы высказать его обладателю всё, что думает о подобных комментариях, но обнаруживает только стол и стену, с которой надменно и горделиво смотрят постеры Красавчика Джека. (Рис благодарен Вонну с Иветт за то, что они перестали отпускать едкие комментарии на эту тему. Он устал запирать от них двери в свой офис.)

– Что, прости? – спрашивает Иветт удивлённо, и Рис поворачивается к ней, стараясь не выдать собственной растерянности. Он просто перенапрягся, ничего серьёзного. Все мы иногда слышим жуткие потусторонние голоса, не правда ли? Ничего необычного, всё в полном порядке.

– Тебе показалось! – заверяет Рис самым убедительным тоном, на какой способен в данный момент, и закидывает руку Иветт на плечо, чтобы увести её к выходу из кабинета. – Что ты хочешь на ланч? Может, поедим сегодня что-нибудь дорогое и экзотическое?

– Ну, ты покупаешь, так что «дорогое и экзотическое» звучит просто прекрасно, – ухмыляется Иветт, сразу же забывая про неловкий инцидент, и Рис мысленно утирает со лба нервный пот.

– _Бо-о-о-ожечки, каков неудачник._

Не вскрикнуть от неожиданности стоит Рису всей силы воли. В прошлый раз голос звучал электронным, а сейчас он уже куда ближе к человеческому – глубокий, мужской, вызывающий желание дать обладателю в нос. Ещё Рису кажется, что он уже где-то его слышал, но ощущение слишком смутное, и потому он решает о нём забыть, как и о самом голосе в принципе. 

Ему некогда о таком думать.

***

Ланч ощутимо бьёт по кошельку Риса, однако проходит весьма приятно. Иветт не задаёт лишних вопросов, остаётся довольна и, возможно, не будет пытаться вытянуть из него бесплатную еду в ближайшие два-три дня. По крайней мере, Рис смеет на это надеяться.

Как и на то, что в те же ближайшие два-три дня он наконец получит возможность нормально изучить файлы Накаямы и понять, каким образом эта информация поможет ему подняться вверх по карьерной лестнице и утереть нос всем васкезоподобным мудакам Гелиоса.

Рис закрывает дверь на замок, как только возвращается в офис. Если быть совсем честным, то никакой это не офис, а маленькая тесная комнатушка с небольшим столом, крутящимся креслом, вянущим фикусом в углу и электрическим освещением. Но «офис» звучит куда весомее, чем «комнатушка», и поэтому – а ещё потому, что хоть каким-то личным пространством может похвастаться далеко не каждый сотрудник «Гипериона» – Рис предпочитает использовать именно такой термин.

Он устраивается поудобнее – падает в кресло, откатывается на нём к стене и закидывает ноги на стол – и разворачивает эхо-интерфейс, чтобы вызвонить Вонна. Сначала у Риса возникали проблемы с тем, чтобы залогиниться под собственным ID – его постоянно перекидывало назад к файлам Накаямы, но проблема, как ни странно, решилась сама собой: экран на несколько секунд пропал, и Рис успел перепугаться, что ему придётся отдать баснословную сумму за ремонт руки, но потом всё вернулось в норму. После этого он решил не испытывать судьбу.

– Хэй, бро. – У Вонна под глазами внушительные синяки, а на его столе в беспорядке валяются многочисленные стаканчики из-под кофе. Когда он последний раз спал?

– Воу, мужик, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Рис, с жалостью смотря на друга. Он и не думал, что того настолько загнали на работе, хотя стоило бы догадаться по практически полному отсутствию общения между ними в последние дни.

– Я бы не сказал, – качает головой Вонн, старательно давя зевок. – Не помню, когда последний раз спал дольше, чем пару часов. Я чувствую себя выпотрошенным лимоном – меня попросту взяли и вынули всю мякоть ложкой, чувак. И косточки тоже. Одна корка осталась. Отвратительная, жёсткая, горькая лимонная корка. 

– Сочувствую. Вам так и не соизволили рассказать подробности сделки?

– Нет, – морщится Вонн, – об этом знают только супер-мега-старшие бухгалтера. Из тех, которые вроде как существуют, потому что отдают приказы и сидят в офисах с именными табличками на дверях, но в лицо их никто не видел.

– Звучит серьёзно. – Рис опускает ноги со стола и садится прямо – вальяжная поза кажется неуважением к замученному другу. – Спасибо за существование ЭХО, иначе тебя никогда бы не удалось выгрести из-под кипы бумаг.

– И не говори, – фыркает Вонн, улыбаясь, и Рис решает, что задать интересующий его вопрос всё-таки не будет грубо и не нарушит их негласный бро-кодекс.

– Значит, у тебя не было времени заняться… сам понимаешь чем? – спрашивает он, многозначительно поводя бровями.

Вонн почему-то слегка краснеет, а затем оглядывается по сторонам, наклоняется ближе к экрану и начинает говорить шёпотом:

– Совсем. Прихожу домой за полночь слишком усталым, чтобы хотя бы попытаться. 

Рис разочарованно вздыхает. В принципе, он и не ожидал другого ответа, но всё равно надеялся, что… 

– И не то чтобы я обычно часто этим занимаюсь, просто после тяжёлого дня хочется выпустить напряжение, но, понимаешь, чисто физически не выходит, я…

– Ты сейчас о чём? – Рис хмурится. Не так часто этим занимается? Вонн же в свободное от работы время постоянно пишет какие-то бог знает для чего нужные коды, причём здесь напряжение и… Оу. _Оу_.

– Вонн, ты про… кхм… ну... про? – Рис неловко двигает рукой вверх-вниз, крайне неудачно имитируя мастурбацию.

– Ну да, а ты про что? – спрашивает Вонн, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

– О господи, – стонет Рис, закрывая лицо одной рукой. – Ты серьёзно? На кой чёрт мне спрашивать, есть ли у тебя время подрочить?!

– Потому что мы братаны и рассказываем друг другу про свою личную жизнь! – обиженно отвечает Вонн, разводя руками. 

– Это _слишком_ личная жизнь, – Рис наконец отнимает руку от наверняка покрасневшего лица, – слишком. Я спрашивал тебя про другое… кое-что. Ну, ты знаешь. Начинается на «Н», заканчивается на «яма»?

– А, ты про файлы Накаямы? Ну, до них я тоже ещё не добрался.

– Бро, – возмущённо шипит Рис, – не так громко! Вдруг кто-то услышит?

– Если кто-то услышит, ему будет абсолютно без разницы, – вздыхает Вонн. – Тут все такие же ходячие трупы. Я, что радует, лезу на стенку не в одиночестве.

– _Вы только посмотрите на него, какой мягкотелый, пусть сначала попытается спасти планету и управлять полной придурошных жополизов корпорацией, а потом уже говорит об усталости._

На этот раз сдержаться не удаётся – от неожиданности Рис подскакивает в кресле, которое не упускает возможности откатиться в угол вместе со своим обладателем, сбивая по пути горшок с и так доживающим последние унылые дни цветком. Рис хорошенько прикладывается головой о стену и болезненно стонет, потирая рукой затылок и шипя себе под нос. 

– Это что сейчас было? – спрашивает изумлённый голос Вонна. Удивительно, что связь не прервалась. 

– Этот всё дурацкий стул, – отвечает Рис, мрачно разглядывая рассыпанную по полу землю и ещё раз мысленно благодаря собственную удачу и изобретательность за то, что ему не пришлось становиться уборщиком. – Он просто взял и покатился.

– А выглядело так, будто ты чего-то испугался, – хмурится Вонн. – Лицо у тебя, по крайней мере, было испуганное. И удивлённое. Потом ты подпрыгнул, а дальше всё поехало. Я будто на карусели прокатился.

– Мне показалось, что… – начинает Рис, но обрывает себя на полуслове – что он вообще скажет? «У меня в голове завёлся призрак с дурным характером, который только и делает, что задирает невинных людей почём зря»? Нет, это выставит его либо сумасшедшим, либо идиотом. Лучше держать рот на замке.

– Упс, надо бежать! – Рис оборачивается в сторону двери, словно к нему кто-то пришёл. – Срочная встреча! 

– Какая встреча, Рис, ты же последние дни только и делаешь, что пинаешь ху… 

Рис машет Вонну и прерывает соединение, облегчённо выдыхая. 

Сейчас голос звучал ещё яснее, чем раньше. Теперь он кажется знакомым просто до боли, и Рис лишь сильнее раздражается из-за того, что никак не может понять, где уже слышал этот вкрадчивый тембр.

***

Голос больше не возвращается, но Рис никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.

Он еле дожидается окончания рабочего дня. Как оказалось, паранойя – занятие крайне выматывающее. Рис буквально валится с ног. Ему хочется добраться до квартиры как можно быстрее, но траволатор словно специально ползёт со скоростью умирающего скага. Буквально в полуметре стоит неприлично полный мужчина в дорогом костюме и орёт на кого-то в гарнитуру, поэтому нельзя даже пойти вперёд. Чтобы пробраться мимо этого типа, его придётся столкнуть – чёрта с два он сдвинется по собственной воле, так что Рис остаётся стоять на месте, недовольно скрестив руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивая носком ботинка по поверхности траволатора. 

Когда он наконец добирается до квартиры, ему хочется только одного – принять душ, забраться под одеяло и провалиться в сон, длящийся как минимум сутки. Технически это три вещи, но они настолько тесно связаны друг с другом, что Рис позволяет себе не вдаваться в детали и посчитать их за одну.

Горячая вода расслабляет настолько, что Рис почти отключается прямо под душем. Спасает только то, что, уже проваливаясь в сон, он поскальзывается и едва не падает. Выругавшись себе под нос, Рис вылезает из кабинки, наскоро вытирается полотенцем, натягивает пижамные штаны и наконец отправляется в постель, теша себя мыслями о мягком матрасе и тёплом одеяле.

Последнее, что он ожидает увидеть в своей комнате – Красавчика Джека, сидящего на краю его кровати, закинув ногу на ногу. Рис мог бы подумать, что спит и видит эротический сон – да, у него была пара эротических снов с участием Джека, но у кого их не было, – только вот Джек не стремится стянуть с Риса одежду. Более того, он вообще не выглядит как существо из плоти. Он почему-то синий и полупрозрачный – через его тело можно рассмотреть очертания кровати.

Рис что, всё-таки сошёл с ума?

Он, возможно, даже сумел бы высказать эти мысли вслух, но в мозгу словно что-то замыкает – Рис только и может, что пялиться перепуганным взглядом и открывать да закрывать рот.

– Привет, кексичек, – говорит Джек таким тоном, словно всё происходящее – абсолютно нормально.

И тут до Риса наконец-то доходит, почему голос, который доставал его своими дурацкими шутками, казался таким знакомым. Это был голос Джека, который он сто раз слышал в записях публичных речей, выступлений и интервью. Как он умудрился не понять это раньше?

– Чт… что… как?.. – выдавливает из себя Рис, отчаянно пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение и собрать в кучу разбегающиеся по сторонам мысли. Происходящее слишком выбивается из привычной картины мира: Джек мёртв и никак не может оказаться у него в спальне, а визуальные галлюцинации – это уже как-то слишком. У Риса в последнее время, конечно, были проблемы с сохранением собственной головы в безопасности, но ведь пара ударов и один электрический разряд от подозрительного ID-чипа психически нестабильного учёного не могут заставить галлюцинировать?..

– Ох, умоляю, давай мы пропустим ту часть, где ты смотришь на меня с сердечками в глазах и пускаешь слюни себе на воротник. – Джек закатывает глаза, поднимается с кровати и делает шаг по направлению к Рису, который сдавленно вскрикивает и отступает от приближающейся к нему фигуры.

– Джек, но ты… В-вы, я хотел сказать Вы… Вы же… 

– Парень, я же сказал пропустить подобное дерьмо! А твоё неловкое выканье относится именно к дерьму, – рявкает на него Джек, и Рис подскакивает на месте. То, что сквозь Джека можно увидеть комнату, не делает его менее угрожающим.

– Д-да, конечно, вы, я имел в виду ты, – заикается Рис, еле подбирая слова. – Ты. Джек, ты… Ты же… Ты же мёртв.

Джек замирает на месте буквально в паре десятков сантиметров от Риса и прожигает его настолько злобным взглядом, что тот начинает задумываться, успеет ли написать завещание и отправить его Вонну. Вряд ли. Скорее всего, перед смертью он сможет лишь пискнуть жалобное «только не по лицу».

– Это ты так думаешь, – наконец говорит Джек после нескольких секунд молчания, и его выражение «я-убью-всю-твою-семью-и-домашних-животных» вновь сменяется самодовольной ухмылкой. – Герои не умирают, а я – герой, так что если ты ещё раз заикнёшься о моей смерти, я вырву тебе язык и придушу им же, понял, тыковка?

– А в… ты сможешь? Ты вроде как прозрачный, – спрашивает Рис и сразу жалеет о том, что вообще раскрыл рот. Лучше бы он продолжал мямлить, а не поддался приливу непонятно откуда взявшейся смелости. У Джека снова меняется выражение лица, и оно не предвещает ничего хорошего.

– Хочешь проверить? – спрашивает он, подходя ещё ближе, и отступать Рису уже некуда – он и так вжимается спиной в стену. – Давай проверим, кексик! Это будет весело! Никого ещё не душил языком, это, наверное, прикольно – кровь по сторонам брызжет, а ты весь такой синий и хрипишь, ох, дождаться не могу!

Рис решает не говорить, что придушить кого-то языком физически невозможно, он и так слишком много болтает. К тому же, если у кого-то и получится провернуть подобное, так это у Джека. С обещанной кровью и хрипами. 

Рис пытается увернуться от тянущейся в его сторону руки и преуспевает, но не совсем так, как рассчитывал. Ладонь Джека проходит сквозь его лицо, и тот удивлённо смотрит сначала на свою руку, а потом на Риса.

– Что за хрень, – бормочет Джек. – Ну-ка, парень, иди сюда, попробуем ещё разок.

– Прекрати! – выкрикивает Рис, когда чужая рука проходит сквозь горло.

– Нет-нет, всё должно получиться, постой только спокойно, и я… Может, просто нужно быстрее двигаться… Да прекрати ты уворачиваться!

Не преуспев и в третий, и в четвёртый раз, Джек наконец сдаётся и смотрит на собственную ладонь с такой злобой, словно та сделала ему какую-то пакость.

– Проклятый Нака-как-его-там, – цедит он сквозь зубы, – ничего не мог довести до ума.

– Накаяма? Причём тут Накаяма? – удивлённо спрашивает Рис, ощупывая чудом уцелевшую шею.

– Ну, если ты настолько туп, что до сих пор этого не понял, я тебе объяснять ничего не собираюсь, – фыркает Джек. – Ты, как там тебя… М-м-м, я же слышал, как к тебе обращались… Райан? Руперт? Реджинальд? Мне кажется, что Реджинальд. Или всё-таки Райан… 

– Рис, – обиженно отвечает тот. Почему у людей возникают проблемы с запоминанием его имени? Оно, между прочим, не такое уж и сложное.

– Ну и дурацкое имя! – смеётся в голос Джек, бесцеремонно тыкая в него пальцем. – Твои родители что, настолько любили рисовую кашу, что решили назвать в честь неё сына? Вот придурки. 

– Мои родители – весьма интеллигентные и уважаемые люди, спасибо, а имя у меня абсолютно нормальное, – шипит Рис в ответ, скрещивая руки на груди. Он всё ещё чувствует себя так, словно находится не в реальности, а в безумном сне, но страх за собственную жизнь отступает, сменяясь непонятной окрыляющей смелостью. Этот Джек ничего не может ему сделать – он проекция, голограмма. Или что-то вроде того. На самом деле Рис не так уж уверен в безвредности Джека и понятия не имеет, чем именно тот сейчас является, но останавливается на термине «голограмма» – он кажется наиболее подходящим.

– Бла-бла-бла. – Джек снова закатывает глаза и машет рукой, а затем внезапно становится более серьёзным. – Послушай, парень. Райан, Риз, Рис, какая разница. Лысевший хрыч облажался, поэтому тебе придётся спуститься на Пандору. То есть, тебе бы в любом случае пришлось спускаться на Пандору, но теперь всё будет сложнее. Справишься, чемпион?

– Что? – тупо спрашивает Рис.

– Ты глухой? Или тупой? Или всё сразу? – поднимает брови Джек.

– Почему я должен спускаться на Пандору? Как облажался Накаяма? С чем я должен справиться?

– Мда, в голове у тебя и правда пустовато, – вздыхает Джек. – Ты должен спуститься на Пандору потому, что я так сказал.

– Но… – пытается возразить Рис, но Джек сдвигает брови, по всей проекции его тела идут помехи, и у Риса начинает отчаянно ныть левый висок. 

– Потому. Что. Я. Так. Сказал. 

Голос Джека громкий, с электронными помехами. Первой реакцией Риса становится попытка куда-нибудь скрыться от режущих слух звуков, но вместо того, чтобы хоть раз сделать что-то нормально, он слишком резко разворачивается и вписывается лбом в стену.

Когда Рис приходит в себя, Джека рядом уже нет. 

От порта по коже стекает что-то мокрое и горячее. Рис дотрагивается до него пальцами, и на них остаётся кровь. 

– Вот же блядь, – выдыхает он, медленно сползая по стене вниз. 

Он представлял свой вечер совсем иначе.

***

Ночью Рис видит странные сны. Они похожи на вырванные из цельной истории случайные фрагменты – кислотно-яркие и живые, бледно-серые и мёртвые. Они остались в далёком прошлом, но ещё не произошли.

Рис видит отблёскивающие бледным синеватым цветом мониторы и длинные пальцы, быстро набирающие строки кода на клавишах; металлические стены и давно завядшие цветы, забрызганные чьей-то подсыхающей кровью; невероятно близкий открытый космос, от которого отделяет лишь толстое стекло; перечёркнутые красным портреты надменных людей в дорогих костюмах; длинные коридоры, полные трупов с бугристыми наростами на головах; до рези в глазах яркий фиолетовый свет лазера; разрезающий воздух кнут и холодную ухмылку тонких губ; открытую арену, от размеров которой захватывает дух; целую армию роботов со смертоносными пушками вместо рук; худую девушку, обнявшую колени руками и уткнувшуюся в них лицом, которая кричит: «Убирайся!» – и резко выставляет вперёд раскрытую ладонь; мужчину с жестоким лицом и механическим телом; рыжеволосую девушку с грубыми чертами и полупрозрачными крыльями за спиной; строящийся из ничего город будущего и металлические громады его домов; пеленой застилающую взгляд кровь; пузырящуюся лаву и существо с прожилками огня в трещинах на чёрной каменной шкуре; фотографию улыбающейся маленькой девочки и снова кровь – слишком много крови.

Образы накладываются один на другой, размываются, режут глаза и заставляют голову тяжелеть. Рис просыпается без воспоминаний о своём сне, но с непонятной давящей грустью.

Он судорожно сжимает механической рукой футболку на животе, пытаясь сделать вдох полной грудью. Его накрывает жгучей злостью. Рис жмурится и возит головой по подушке, пытаясь избавиться от инородного ощущения. Получается не сразу, и на момент ему становится по-настоящему жутко, но вскоре чужие чувства начинают отступать, оставляя его с лёгким раздражением от того, что не выходит вспомнить сон и понять, что заставило окунуться в такой водоворот эмоций.

Рис проверяет время на эхо-скрине и раздражённо стонет – он умудрился проснуться в три часа ночи. Потрясно. Он переворачивается на живот и накрывает голову подушкой.

С проблемами можно разобраться и утром.

***

Утром они не заставляют себя долго ждать. Первое, что слышит Рис после знакомого женского голоса, озвучивающего в «Гиперионе» попросту всё, в том числе и будильники, – голос другой, и далеко не такой привычный.

– Доброго утречка, кексик! – заявляет Джек, стоящий рядом с кроватью Риса, излишне близко склонившись к его лицу. – Ах, какие мы сонные и надутые, вы только посмотрите. Давай, детка, вытаскивай свою ленивую задницу из кровати, нас ждут великие дела.

Нет, это попросту невозможно. Рис ещё может списать вчерашнее на перенапряжение и постоянные удары головой, но Джек снова здесь – ходит кругами по комнате, сложив руки за спиной. Если бы не… прозрачность, его было бы невозможно отличить от реального человека.

Наверное, Рис всё ещё спит. Наверное, если он достаточно сильно ущипнёт себя за руку, то вернётся в реальность.

– У тебя мозги расплавились? – спрашивает Джек и удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда Рис оттягивает кожу на запястье, зажимая её ногтями, и ойкает от боли. – Ты типа думаешь, что я тебе приснился? Что за фигня, парень? Щиплешь себя и пищишь, господи, ты из постели хотя бы вылези, дурная башка. 

Значит, это всё-таки не сон. Голографический Красавчик Джек называет его кексиком и обвиняет в беспросветном идиотизме. Рис не уверен, испытывает ли от этого больше глупой радости или праведного ужаса.

Наверное, всё-таки ужаса.

– Я… Нет, – крайне интеллектуально отвечает он и вылезает из-под одеяла, едва сдерживая желание прикрыться. Не очень-то хочется, чтобы Джек заметил жёлто-чёрные гиперионские трусы, купленные в магазине для туристов. Но когда всё складывалось так, как хочется Рису?

– Будь верен компании до белья, как говорится, а, парень? – хмыкает Джек, бесцеремонно тыкая пальцем на его пах.

– Никто так не говорит, – бурчит Рис, принимаясь шарить по комнате в поисках брюк.

– Ну, так говорю я, а значит, так говорят все, – заявляет следующий за ним по пятам Джек, – так что смирись, парень, ты верен компании до белья. Почему ты так медленно таскаешься по своей квартирке? У тебя ноги парализовало? Парень, время не ждёт, поторапливайся!

– Я собираюсь так быстро, как только могу! – раздражённо выкрикивает в ответ Рис, пытаясь натянуть носок. – Я и так опаздываю на работу, а твои подначивания не помогают.

– Да не надо тебе на работу, – разводит руками Джек, – я освобождаю тебя от работы! В жопу дурацкие бумажки или какой там хренью ты занимаешься, у нас есть дела поважнее. Замовлю словечко перед твоим боссом и бум, ха-ха, всем абсолютно без разницы, что наш маленький Риззи не пришёл считать циферки и печатать отчётики.

Рис смотрит на Джека, приподняв одну бровь. Тот сначала молча смотрит в ответ, а затем громко цокает языком.

– Ах да, – говорит он с неохотой, – не то чтобы я мог поговорить с кем-то, кроме тебя… Ладно, какая разница, всем насрать, так что если ты наконец уже оденешься, то мы, может, доберёмся до Пандоры, и ты перестанешь раздражать меня своим дурацким выражением на своём дурацком лице.

Рис на удивление легко игнорирует оскорбления. Как-то раз во время интервью Джек до истерики смеялся над тем, какая маленькая голова у журналиста, сравнил его с голиафом, выдал парочку неудачных шуток про генетику и «случайно» плюнул водой несчастному на лысину. Рис знает, что не стоит принимать фразы про дурацкое лицо близко к сердцу.

А вот заново поднятая тема Пандоры заставляет насторожиться. И внутренне содрогнуться. 

– Я до сих пор не понимаю, причём тут Пандора, – говорит Рис, – и уже сказал, что не собираюсь на неё спускаться, а ещё понятия не имею, почему тебя вижу, что происходит и зачем… 

– Нет-нет-нет, прекрати болтать, замолчи, заткнись, закрой рот, цыц! – Джек машет руками у него перед лицом. – Тc-c-c. Ты замолчал? 

Рис судорожно кивает и невольно дотрагивается пальцами до шеи, припоминая вчерашние попытки удушения.

– Отлично, – удовлетворённо кивает Джек, – не люблю, когда кто-то кроме меня много говорит. Так вот, парень, не задавай лишних вопросов. Пока тебе нужно знать только то, что тебе предстоит великая, я бы даже сказал, самая великая из самых великих миссия, и выполнять её ты будешь под моим чутким руководством и предводительством. Будут деньги, кровь, бандиты и голые девочки. – Джек окидывает Риса взглядом. – Окей, голые девочки будут в основном у меня. Но я обязательно отдам тебе одну. Ту, у которой будет деревянная нога или третий сосок. Чтобы вам было весело и вы могли вместе убежать в закат.

Рис не видит ничего весёлого в лишних сосках – и деревянных ногах тоже, если уж на то пошло, – но ничего не говорит по этому поводу. Вклинить что-то в поток речи Джека вообще оказывается непосильной задачей, поэтому Рис даже не пытается. Он всё ещё чувствует себя так, словно его ударили Клептрэпом по голове – происходящее мало походит на реальность. Но щипки не помогли вырваться из этого дурного сна. Да, Рис собственноручно вставил себе в голову чип Накаямы, что было крайне неосмотрительно, но часть вины всё-таки можно свалить на похмелье и чрезмерный энтузиазм Вонна. Будь проклят чрезмерный энтузиазм Вонна. 

– Ясно, парень? – спрашивает Джек, вырывая Риса из собственных мыслей. – Дошло, понял, капиш?

Будь перед ним был реальный Джек, Рис, скорее всего, захлебнулся бы от радости слюнями. Будь перед ним был реальный Джек, Рис, вероятно, спрыгнул бы на Пандору прямо с Гелиоса, не удосужившись надеть скафандр. Будь перед ним был реальный Джек, Рис, возможно, испытал бы миниатюрную паническую атаку от счастья.

Но перед ним не реальный Джек, и Рис чувствует себя сильным, Рис чувствует себя смелым, Рис чувствует себя храбрым. Рис делает самое суровое выражение лица, на которое только способен, и готовится дать Джеку отпор, высказав своё полное несогласие с его методами убеждения и увлечённостью третьими сосками. И собирается сделать это как самый настоящий крутой парень, но прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, Джек подкрадывается ближе и шепчет ему на ухо:

– Я тебе глаз на задницу натяну, если скажешь «нет». 

Храбрый сильный смелый Рис думает о том, что для Красавчика Джека нематериальность – не помеха, чтобы натянуть кому-нибудь на задницу глаз, и сдавленно отвечает:

– Ага.

– Молодцом, тыковка! – Джек радостно улыбается и поощрительно похлопывает Риса по щеке. Его ладонь, конечно, проходит прямо сквозь неё, и Рис ёжится от неприятного фантомного ощущения, но Джеку, кажется, без разницы. Он отступает на более комфортную дистанцию, упирает руки в бока и гордо заявляет:

– Пришло время спасти Пандору, парень. И под «спасти Пандору» я подразумеваю «оживить меня, а затем взорвать эту дыру к чёртовой матери».

Рис роняет зажатый в руке ботинок.

***

Находиться среди людей в компании Красавчика Джека, не видимого никому, кроме самого Риса – опыт, который тот никогда не рассчитывал получить. Нет, он, конечно, представлял пару (сотен) раз, как идёт по Гелиосу бок о бок с королём «Гипериона», но тот в подобных фантазиях всегда был более живым. И менее синим.

Джек, кажется, попросту не способен молчать. У него находятся комментарии практически обо всём, что он видит – люди, роботы, предметы, да всё подряд привлекает к себе его внимание. «Ты только посмотри на лицо этого неудачника, его что, сковородой припечатали? У него абсолютно плоский нос! Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что мы начали нанимать убогих», «Парень, парень, видишь эту дверь? Знаешь, что за ней? Ха, да зачем я спрашиваю, конечно не знаешь, там кое-что секретное. Я тебе, конечно, не расскажу, что именно, но ты просто знай, что оно там», «В-ву-у-ху, вот это задница!» и так далее, и так далее, и так далее.

Рис перестаёт вслушиваться в поток бесполезной информации – он всё равно не может ответить Джеку. Утром буднего дня в коридорах Гелиоса слишком много людей, чтобы позволить себе завести беседу с пустотой, называя её именем почившего президента «Гипериона», известного последнему уборщику на станции. Рис не хотел бы прослыть сумасшедшим. Люди, придерживающиеся мнения, что хороша даже дурная слава – полные идиоты.

Жилые кварталы находятся далеко от отдела Риса – идти до офиса скучно всегда, но сегодня длительность пути будто в разы увеличивается из-за болтовни Джека и собственной нервозности.

Рис так и не сказал Джеку «да», но тот воспринял шокированное молчание по-своему, и чёрт знает, как сообщить ему, что спуститься на Пандору не получится чисто технически. Бояться нематериальной голограммы на первый взгляд кажется глупым, но Рис помнит, что перед ним Красавчик Джек, а Красавчика Джека боятся даже скаги.

– Ты что, привёл меня в каморку для швабр? – с удивлением спрашивает тот, как только они заходят в офис. Рис плотно закрывает за собой дверь и прижимается к ней спиной. Джек окидывает комнату взглядом и, заметив со вчерашнего вечера валяющийся на полу горшок, добавляет: – И дохлых растений? Каморка для швабр _и_ дохлых растений? Потрясающая многофункциональность!

Джек, кажется, не замечает постеры, наполовину скрытые спинкой кресла, и Рис мысленно благодарит за это пресвятой Глаз Гелиоса.

– Это мой кабинет, – угрюмо отвечает он, отстраняясь от двери, и нервно проводит рукой по волосам. На столе лежит кучка электронных карт – задания Риса на сегодняшний день, которые ему, видимо, не посчитали нужным объяснять, попросту оцифровав в офис. Замечательно.

– Что-о-о? – насмешливо тянет Джек. – Серьёзно? Это твой кабинет? О господи, парень, я, конечно, знал, что ты не особо высоко поднялся по корпоративной лестнице, но это… Вау, это попросту грустно, честно говоря. У тебя даже нет окон.

– Мне и без них хорошо, – огрызается Рис. Усевшись за стол, он начинает разбирать многочисленные файлы, по одному загружая их в свой ЭХО. Джек скрещивает руки на груди.

– Парень, если ты сейчас занимаешься какой-то фигнёй, не связанной со спуском на Пандору, то брось её сейчас же, – говорит он и одаряет Риса суровым взглядом, от которого тот невольно ёжится и действительно откладывает карту, которую сжимал в пальцах.

– Джек, – начинает Рис осторожно, – я совсем не против тебе помочь, но, кхм… Как бы это сказать, чтобы ты не пообещал мне что-нибудь оторвать или выдавить… Я попросту не смогу этого сделать.

– Не понял. Повтори-ка, только на этот раз без частицы «не». Если ты снова скажешь что-то отрицательное, то это будет значить, что у тебя вместо мозгов желе. А я ненавижу желе, пирожочек. Ненавижу.

Рис тоже не испытывает к желе нежных чувств – серьёзно, кто и зачем его придумал? никому не нравится запихивать в рот разноцветных слизняков с фруктовым вкусом, – но оставляет этот комментарий при себе. Они могут начать дружить против желе позже. Или никогда. Да, пожалуй, он согласен на никогда.

– Понимаешь, дело в том, что, – Рис делает глубокий вдох, – что… Я уже недавно был на Пандоре, причём не то чтобы легально. Иветт достала нам поддельные документы на спуск и всё такое. Мы едва не попались. Она ни за что не согласится провернуть подобное ещё раз. Это может поставить под риск и её работу, и мою, и Вонна, и… 

– Кто такой Вонн? – перебивает Джек.

– Мой лучший друг, – немного раздражённо отвечает Рис, – но сейчас важно другое – то, что… 

– А, тот парнишка-бухгалтер, с которым вы разговаривали про дрочку?

– Джек, мы не… То есть… Господи. – Рис проводит по лицу ладонью. – Это не то… и… да причём здесь Вонн, ты вообще слышал, что я тебе только что сказал?

Джек пожимает плечами:

– Ну да. Ты сказал кучу бесполезной фигни, которая не имеет никакого отношения к делу и вообще, совсем, полностью, вот прям су-у-упер-полностью мне не интересна.

Рис едва подавляет в себе желание кинуть в него степлером. 

– Я _не могу_ … – пытается продолжить он, но на этот раз Джек перебивает сразу:

– Не бывает никакого «не могу», тыковка, бывает только «я маленькая ноющая принцесска, которая боится замарать ручки и свернуть пару шей, чтобы добиться желаемого, и поэтому буду всю жизнь работать в каморке для швабр».

В тот момент, когда Рис открывает рот, чтобы защитить чувство собственного достоинства, на уничтожение которого настроился Джек, ему приходит уведомление о входящем вызове по эхо-нету. Рис поспешно разворачивает экран на ладони. На нём высвечивается контакт Иветт, и Рис хмурится – она никогда не звонит просто так, предпочитая под любым предлогом смыться с рабочего места и поговорить лично (а также попытаться в очередной раз заставить его оплатить ланч – эта привычка уже начала выходить из-под контроля).

Рис бросает взгляд на Джека, который раздражённо машет ладонью в сторону экрана. 

– Хэ-эй, Иветт, как дела? – отвечает на звонок Рис, тут же отмечая взволнованное выражение её лица. Желудок сводит нехорошим предчувствием, и, кажется, не зря – Иветт даже не здоровается:

– Рис! Рис, ты всё ещё жив.

Нехорошее предчувствие превращается в ужасное.

– Кхм… Да? – неуверенно отвечает Рис и нервно посмеивается, краем глаза замечая, как Джек обходит стол сбоку и начинает рассматривать что-то на стене.

– Я бы не удивилась, если бы увидела на экране вместо тебя горстку пепла, – облегчённо выдыхает Иветт и беспокойно оглядывается по сторонам. – Рис, Васкез… Он слил информацию о том, что разрешение на спуск, которое я вам достала, было поддельным. И что вы украли его машину. И десять миллионов долларов. А ещё, – Иветт делает глубокий вдох и прикрывает глаза, – он сказал, что вы подменили Ключ. И спрятали настоящий. 

Мир вокруг Риса словно теряет краски. Такое не могло случиться, ни одна из больших шишек в компании не должна была принять слово Васкеза за чистую монету. Только не после того, как он с гордостью вывалил на стол перед всем советом директоров поддельный Ключ. Как он умудрился подобраться хоть к кому-то, чтобы вытащить свой последний отчаянный козырь из рукава? Нет, этого не происходит. Жизнь Риса не рушится на кусочки ещё раз, он отказывается это принимать. Только вот кажется у него нет другого выбора.

– Блядь, – шипит Рис. – Грёбаный Васкез. Ты сказала Вонну?

– Да, я сначала позвонила ему и предполагаю, что он уже на пути к моей квартире, – кивает Иветт. – Тебе нужно отправляться туда же. Сейчас они пытаются выяснить, каким образом такое проскочило под носом у главы департамента. Пока его кишки размазывают по стенке, у вас должно быть ещё немного времени, но его катастрофически мало. Скоро вас обоих примется искать каждый охранник на Гелиосе, и начнут они с ваших квартир и офисов, так что срочно уходи оттуда.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Рис предательски дрожащим голосом. – Иветт, ты… Ты будешь в порядке? Они не смогут отследить, что именно ты сделала нам разрешение?

– Ха, нет, я позаботилась обо всём заранее, – хмыкает она. – Это невозможно, если не прикладывать _очень_ много усилий. К тому же, единственное, что их сейчас интересует – это Ключ. 

– Спасибо за маленькие радости жизни, – угрюмо отвечает Рис. – Иветт, что я… Что мы будем делать?

– Вам нужно как можно скорее убираться с Гелиоса, я не вижу других вариантов. Если вы не унесёте отсюда ноги, то их у вас не останется вовсе. И рук, скорее всего, тоже. И других частей тела.

Со словами Иветт не поспоришь. Красавчик Джек вынужденно покинул пост президента «Гипериона», но его методы прижились в компании настолько, что подобные вопросы продолжают решаться радикально. Как же Рис надеялся, что никогда не обнаружит себя в ситуации, где не будет смеяться над очередным покалеченным неудачником, а окажется им сам. Он уже лишился руки во время оккупации Гелиоса Забытым Легионом и не горит желанием расставаться с остальными, весьма полюбившимися за почти тридцать лет совместной жизни конечностями.

– Есть идеи, куда мы можем сбежать?

– Ну… Как тебе сказать… Ни единой? – Иветт виновато разводит руками.

– Какой отличный план, – хмыкает Рис, откидываясь на спинку стула и закрывая лицо ладонями. 

Они с Вонном в дерьме. Глубочайшем.

– Эй, парень.

Рис резко открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть прямо перед собой довольно ухмыляющегося Джека. Он умудрился забыть о его присутствии. Что не удивительно – во время разговора с Иветт Джек непривычно молчал, не напоминая о себе. К тому же, когда тебе говорят, что в ближайшее время ты рискуешь лишиться жизни, такие проблемы, как чересчур ехидные голограммы в голове, отступают на задний план.

– У горячей девочки со странной стрижкой идей нет, – произносит Джек медленно, – но зато они есть у меня. Точнее, одна идея. Одна замечательная идея.

Рис даже не пытается сдержать мучительный стон.

***

– Пандора. Мы сбежим на Пандору.

– Рис, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Если нет, то я готов простить тебе эти слова, но если да, то я буду вынужден поставить нашу дружбу под сомнение.

Рис даже не злится на Вонна за подобные заявления – идея правда звучит безумно. Да что уж тут, она на самом деле безумная, но другого выбора у них нет, как это весьма популярно объяснил воодушевлённо размахивающий руками Джек.

Рис не готов расстаться с мечтой всей своей жизни из-за мстительного идиота Васкеза. А если он поможет Джеку вернуться, тот в свою очередь сделает так, что их с Вонном примут обратно на Гелиос с распростёртыми объятиями, а Рису ещё и заранее подогреют кресло исполнительного директора. Слову Джека вряд ли можно верить на сто процентов, но сейчас это единственное, что у них есть: маленький и скорее всего обречённый на провал шанс, за который Рис готов ухватиться. Остаётся только убедить Вонна, что всё сработает, не упоминая при этом Джека и его план. Это оказывается сложнее, чем ожидал Рис. Шипящий ему на ухо «да что ты паришься, просто выруби его и закинь на спину, делов-то, он же совсем маленький» Джек ситуации не помогает тоже.

– Послушайте, – говорит Рис, нарезая по комнате круги, – это самый безопасный вариант. Никто даже не подумает, что мы можем повести себя как полнейшие идиоты и отправиться именно на ту планету, с которой «Гиперион» не сводит глаз. Вы бы так подумали?

– Да, – кивает Иветт, – потому что вы полнейшие идиоты.

– А у девчонки есть яйца, да побольше, чем твои! Она мне нравится, – весело заявляет Джек, и Рису стоит всей силы воли не обернуться к нему, чтобы попросить прекратить выражаться по поводу размеров интимных частей его тела.

– При всём желании не могу с ней поспорить, – вздыхает Вонн. Он снимает очки, чтобы протереть отчего-то запотевшие стёкла и, прежде чем водрузить их обратно на нос, пару раз слепо моргает. 

– Да мы попросту не успеем свалить куда-то ещё! – отчаянно говорит Рис. – Нас либо взорвут, либо затащат назад и посадят в пыточное кресло раньше, чем мы доберёмся до Эдена или Элписа. Не знаю, есть ли у «Гипериона» пыточные кресла, но я уверен, что если и нет, то они обязательно что-нибудь придумают.

– Поверь, кексичек, у «Гипериона» есть вещи куда-а-а интереснее пыточных кресел, – криво ухмыляется Джек. – Ты не захочешь познакомиться с ними поближе, это я тебе гарантирую.

Рис судорожно сглатывает и с надеждой смотрит на нервно кусающего губы Вонна. Тот тяжело вздыхает и наконец сдаётся:

– Хорошо. Хорошо. У нас всё равно нет времени, чтобы придумать менее дебильный план, так что… Иветт, ты сможешь ещё раз достать нам транспорт?

– Ву-ху! Мини-бухгалтер дал добро! – Джек довольно потирает ладони. – О-о-о, это будет так. Невероятно. Круто!

Рис не думает, что это будет невероятно круто. Рис уверен, что это станет самым ужасным, отвратительным, выматывающим опытом в его жизни. Но в угол он загнал себя сам, а за ошибки рано или поздно приходится платить. Выбор между оторванными конечностями и предположительно провальным путешествием по самой сумасшедшей планете галактики очевиден.

– Не совсем. – Иветт встаёт со стула. – Машину достать не получится, но я могу загрузить вас в муншот. Я заранее подготовила новые разрешения под чужими именами, чтобы вас не зарегистрировала система. Когда подойдёте к транспортному отсеку, я отпущу дежурного на перерыв и сама активирую запуск. Поставлю пунктом назначения другую планету и поменяю на Пандору, когда вы уже будете в пути, так что приготовьтесь к тряске, мальчики. Если повезёт, то в ближайшее время никто ничего не заметит, а если заметит, то не догадается посмотреть, менялся ли пункт назначения, потому что это делается крайне редко, и… 

– Стоп, – прерывает Вонн, – почему это делается редко?..

– Ну, – Иветт нервно смеётся, – потому что есть риск того, что муншот не сможет поменять траекторию и либо взорвётся, либо улетит… Не туда?

– Оу, – выдыхает Рис, чувствуя, как всё внутри холодеет. 

– Не пережива-а-айте, – Иветт машет рукой так беззаботно, словно только что не упомянула возможность их болезненной смерти в открытом космосе. – Всё будет в порядке, мальчики, я уверена.

– А я что-то не очень, – замогильным голосом говорит Вонн. Его лицо принимает подозрительно зеленоватый оттенок.

– Нет другого способа? – с надеждой спрашивает Рис. Учитывая то, насколько «благосклонна» к нему в последнее время удача, – слишком велик шанс, что всё покатится под откос.

– Нет, – вздыхает Иветт, потирая переносицу. – Если сразу поставить Пандору, то вас найдут в считанные часы, и всё будет бесполезно.

– То есть, – медленно проговаривает Вонн, – нам нужно выбрать между стопроцентным шансом смерти и… Насколько часто происходят подобные инциденты?

– Не переживай, совсем не часто! Процентах в семидесяти. Ну, может, восьмидесяти. Или девяноста. Или девяноста пяти... Девяноста шести.

– Ты умеешь обнадёжить, – мрачно смеётся Рис. Он не оказывался в настолько безвыходной ситуации никогда в жизни. 

– Послушай, парень, – подаёт голос Джек. – Запихивай свою тушку в чёртов муншот, окей? Я собственноручно улучшал их технологию. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я смогу стабилизировать системы, и вы, два идиота, окажетесь на Пандоре в целости. За сохранность, правда, не отвечаю. Вы вполне можете приземлиться в гнездо пауков-муравьёв. Что, кстати, будет ужасно весело. Для меня. 

Рис прикрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти.

– Мы согласны, – говорит он куда более уверенно, чем чувствует себя на самом деле. – Не то чтобы у нас был выбор.

– Никакого выбора, бро, – угрюмо говорит Вонн, – никакого выбора. Только смерть, понимаешь? Смерть. 

Джек удивлённо приподнимает брови.

– Твой дружок не очень-то весёлый парень, да? – спрашивает он, показывая на Вонна большим пальцем.

Рис хмыкает и качает головой.

***

Они каким-то невероятным образом добираются до транспортной станции без происшествий. Рис решает счесть это хорошим знаком. Если первая часть их плана прошла как по маслу, то всё будет хорошо и дальше.

Это поднимает дух и вселяет веру, что их не разорвёт на тысячу кусков, которые за несколько секунд превратятся в ошмётки оледеневшего мяса и будут обречены вечно летать вокруг Гелиоса. Или пока их не уберут роботы-чистильщики. То есть, минут пять. Хендерсон, правда, до сих пор иногда проплывает мимо окон. Кто-то из сотрудников даже повадился делать ставки, где его можно будет увидеть сегодня, кто-то здоровается с окоченевшим трупом как со старым знакомым, а кто-то делает с ним сэлфи и выкладывает в эхо-грам. Но Рис подозревает, что здесь не обошлось без распоряжений Васкеза, так что их с Вонном мёртвые тела вряд ли постигнет подобная участь. Не стать им звёздами эхо-нета.

– Это просто ужасно, – мрачно заявляет Вонн, забираясь в муншот, где тут же усаживается на пол, скрестив ноги, и упирается ладонями в колени. – Затишье перед бурей, бро, затишье перед бурей. И под бурей я подразумеваю грёбаный взрыв, который унесёт наши жизни.

– Как он до сих пор себя не убил? – спрашивает Джек. Рис не отвечает – он ещё не готов рассказать лучшему другу, что чип, который тот заставил его снять с трупа, содержал искусственный интеллект Красавчика Джека. И это помимо записей о секретных экспериментах над людьми и полных любви писем от Накаямы к его матери (предположительно не очень-то живой – быстро проглядывая содержимое файлов, Рис успел зацепиться глазом за недвусмысленные слова «гроб» и «формалин»). 

– Вы будете в порядке, – немного раздражённо произносит Иветт через ЭХО. – Я останусь у панели управления. Если что-то пойдёт не так, попытаюсь привести всё в норму. 

– Потрясающе, – хмыкает Рис и закрывает за собой тяжёлую металлическую дверь. По электрическому жужжанию он понимает, что Иветт подняла защитное поле. Это обнадёживает. Слегка.

Рис садится недалеко от Вонна, прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув ноги. Джек оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища, где бы устроиться, и в итоге становится рядом с дверью, скрестив руки на груди.

– Готовы? – спрашивает Иветт. – После того, как я вас запущу, мы потеряем связь.

Рис бросает взгляд на Вонна, который, кажется, ушёл в себя и усиленно игнорирует происходящее. Расценив это как утвердительный ответ, он с тяжёлым вздохом кивает.

– Отлично. И… Рис?

– Да?

– Будьте осторожны, хорошо? – её голос становится на удивление мягким, даже заботливым. – Я сделаю всё возможное со своей стороны, чтобы вы сумели вернуться на Гелиос, но не могу обещать положительного результата. А ещё я буду скучать.

– Спасибо, Иветт. – Рис мягко улыбается, чувствуя, как в груди разливается на удивление тёплое чувство, которое он вряд ли должен испытывать в подобной ситуации, но ничего не может поделать. – Я… Мы, мы тоже будем по тебе скучать.

Иветт улыбается и коротко кивает, а затем выражение её лица резко меняется с грустно-взволнованного на обычное – резкое и слегка высокомерное, и Рис благодарен ей за это. Так проще. Так можно списать откуда-то появившуюся в глазах влагу на духоту в кабине.

– Окей, – говорит Иветт, прочищая горло, – я отключаюсь. Держитесь за свои тощие задницы, мальчики.

Экран гаснет, и Рис нервно сглатывает. Пути назад больше нет.

– Вау, это было так сладко, что у меня чуть зубы не сгнили, – фыркает Джек, бросая на Риса насмешливый взгляд. – «Я буду скучать по тебе»! Бо-о-оже, никогда не слышал ничего более отвратительного. Я думал, ты начнёшь облизывать экран, честное слово, парень, настолько это было пр… 

Джек не успевает договорить – муншот двигается с места, сотрясая кабину. Рис вскрикивает и беспомощно хватается руками за стены в попытке не свалиться на пол. Его мотает из стороны в сторону и довольно ощутимо прикладывает головой о металлическую балку. Рис шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, потирая ушибленный затылок.

Краем глаза он замечает, как по телу Джека проходят помехи. Тот начинает мерцать и на короткий миг пропадает совсем, но потом возвращается в норму и тут же кидается к Рису:

– Воу, парень! Давай-ка поосторожнее со своим мозгохранилищем, окей? Если я пропаду, то не смогу ничего сделать, если понадобится, а остаться запертым в поджаренном трупе худощавого задрота не входит в мои планы. Так что, не знаю, привяжи свою башку к чему-нибудь скотчем.

– Спасибо за совет, – цедит Рис, бросая на ни капли не помогающего Джека злобный взгляд. – Обязательно воспользуюсь им, когда у меня под рукой окажется скотч.

– Чувак, с кем ты разговариваешь? – неожиданно спрашивает Вонн, смотря на Риса через полупрозрачное тело Джека. Мда, Рис вряд ли когда-нибудь к этому привыкнет . 

– Н-ни с кем, бро, – нервно смеётся он и беззаботно машет рукой. Но тут же об этом жалеет: стоит перестать держаться за выступающие пластины в полу, как его сразу же бросает в сторону, и Рис еле успевает снова ухватиться. – Сам с собой. Нервишки пошаливают, понимаешь, ха-ха.

Когда Вонн открывает рот, чтобы ответить, их неожиданно начинает трясти с утроенной силой, и Риса резко кидает вперёд, на противоположную стену. Он отчётливо слышит звук лопающейся кожи на губе, а потом чувствует солёный привкус во рту. Чертыхается под нос, сплёвывает кровь и кашляет в кулак. 

– Бро! – выкрикивает Вонн где-то рядом. Дезориентированный Рис не сразу понимает, что тот хватает его за плечо и начинает с силой трясти. Как не сразу воспринимает и обращённые к нему слова: – Бро, ты живой?

– Пока что да, – стонет он, пытаясь выпрямиться, и оглядывается по сторонам в поисках Джека. Кажется, тому пришло время применить свои хвалёные умения.

Только вот Джека нигде нет. 

У Риса внутри всё холодеет. Он слишком сильно ударился головой, заставив Джека снова пропасть, а его помощь пришлась бы чуть более, чем кстати. 

Кажется, им с Вонном крышка. Кажется, обледеневшие кусочки их тел всё же отправятся в увлекательное космическое путешествие.

– Ну, – говорит Вонн скачущим голосом, – по крайней мере мы умрём не на каком-нибудь пыточном кресле в самом дальнем отсеке Гелиоса.

С ним не поспоришь, только вот это не отменяет того, что Рис пока не готов умирать. Даже при условии, что его смерть будет крайне эффектна и улучшит день какого-нибудь уставшего техника, которому посчастливится увидеть взрыв из окна своего кабинета.

Рис не готов умирать, и потому прибегает к единственному способу, который может сработать в данной ситуации.

Он делает глубокий вдох, зажмуривается и, хорошенько размахнувшись, бьёт себя кулаком механической руки прямо по виску с эхо-портом.

Это больно настолько, что у Риса выступают в уголках глаз слёзы, и он проклинает всё на свете за то, что не может вызвать Джека, погладив себя по коленке или притопнув каблуком, а Вонн смотрит на него полными изумления и жалости глазами, но план срабатывает. Джек снова появляется перед глазами. 

– Я ж тебе, блядь, сказал покрепче держаться за свою черепушку! – рявкает он. – Почему ты не можешь просто сидеть на месте смирно, о господи, парень, ты такой… 

– Не сейчас! – резко прерывает его Рис, временно откидывая страх перед Джеком в сторону. – Нам нужна твоя помощь, мы сейчас вмажемся в астероид или ещё чего похуже.

– Чувак?.. – неуверенно спрашивает Вонн, но беспокойство о том, что тот подумает, Рис тоже откладывает на потом.

– Оу. – Джек резко становится серьёзным и начинает рыскать взглядом по кабине. Наконец задержавшись на с виду ничем не отличающемся участке стены, он победно улыбается: – Ха! Они таки не перестали делать эти штуки, прекрасно, хоть кто-то в этой компании не совсем бесполезен. Надо будет выслать механикам корзинку кексов. Так, парень. Видишь эту панель?

Никакой панели Рис не видит, но когда он активирует эхо-глаз, тот подсвечивает жёлтым небольшой прямоугольник в стене. 

Не дожидаясь дальнейших инструкций, Рис переползает к панели, хватается пальцами за её края и с силой тянет на себя. Крышка отходит на удивление легко, и Рис откидывает металлическую пластину в сторону. За ней оказывается небольшая коробка с многочисленными проводами и хаотично мигающими кнопками. 

Он ни за что сумеет разобраться, что нужно нажать и за что потянуть, чтобы стабилизировать полёт. Господи, да Рис до сегодняшнего дня вообще не знал, что муншотами можно управлять не только с контрольной панели, но и изнутри кабины. Что он вообще должен сейчас делать?

– Я понятия не имею, что…

– Зато я имею, – рявкает Джек. – Послушай, кексичек, я не успею объяснить тебе, как это работает. Пока ты будешь слушать указания, мы успеем расшибиться в лепёшку и вся моя мудрость окажется похоронена вместе с вашими бесполезными мешками мяса. Ты должен дать мне контроль над своей рукой, и тогда я всё сделаю.

– Что?! – выкрикивает Рис, резко поворачиваясь к Джеку. – Нет, даже не надейся, я не отдам тебе свою руку. И как это вообще возможно, и… 

– Ты что, умереть хочешь? – злобно шипит Джек, щурясь, и страх перед ним возвращается с новой силой. – Сейчас, парень. Быстро!

Чёрт возьми.

– Блядь. – Рис зажмуривается и пытается расслабиться, но пальцы продолжают нервно дрожать. – Да, хорошо, только не дай нам сдохнуть. Пожалуйста.

– Ву-ху! – радостно выкрикивает Джек, гнев которого испаряется за секунду.

Сначала не происходит ничего, кроме ставшей привычной тряски и отчаянных то ли молитв, то ли ругательств Вонна с противоположной стороны кабины, но потом механическая рука Риса начинает двигаться без его команды. Он смотрит, как пальцы, которыми он не управляет, быстро набирают какие-то комбинации, дёргают за провода, переставляя их из одного разъёма в другой, нажимают кнопки. Это настолько странно и сюрреалистично, что Рис даже забывает о том, что находится на волоске от смерти.

– Чёрт возьми, – шипит Джек где-то рядом с ухом, – какого хрена я такой умный и мне понадобилось делать это дерьмо настолько сложным!..

Хмыкнув, Рис поворачивается к Вонну, который сидит, вжавшись в угол и обхватив колени руками, и смотрит на него перепуганным взглядом. По одному из стёкол его очков расползается трещина, а на рукаве рубашки видны следы крови. 

Рис закусывает губу.

– Всё будет в порядке, окей? – говорит он Вонну, слабо улыбаясь. Тот заслуживает объяснения происходящего, но всё, что может предложить ему сейчас Рис – ободряющие слова, предположительно способные уверить в том, что они и правда выкарабкаются.

Вонн судорожно кивает в ответ, и Рис оборачивается к панели, над которой всё ещё работает Джек.

– Грёбаный… – раздражённо бормочет тот. – Давай, детка, давай, ещё немного… Ещё совсем чуть-чуть… Ну же… Да! 

Муншот резко застывает на месте. Рис непонимающе моргает и поворачивается к Джеку, приподнимая брови. Да, тот сумел остановить тряску и, возможно, даже изменил траекторию полёта, но это не значит, что они должны были вообще перестать двигаться.

– И что тепе… 

Они резко срываются с места и начинают падать вниз. Слова Риса превращаются в испуганный крик.


	2. Добро пожаловать на Пандору

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тыковки! Если в процессе прочтения вам вдруг покажется, что эта (и финальная) часть написана хуже предыдущей, то вам не покажется. Как уже упоминалось в шапке – текст полностью дописан уже давно, а сейчас я его редактирую и довожу до ума, однако я поняла, что с той жопой со свободным временем и моральными-физическими силами, которые у меня сейчас, я буду мучить этот несчастный фик ещё полгода. Поэтому пришла к решению выложить в недоредактированном виде, а после уже заменить части. Я очень надеюсь, что у вас не потечёт из глаз при прочтении кровь и заранее прошу прощения, если это всё же произойдёт :С

Приходить в себя от теплоты, разливающейся по груди и шее – куда приятнее, чем от ударов по лицу.

По крайней мере, Риc думает так, пока не открывает глаза и не понимает, что теплота – это моча небольшого скага, топчущегося у него на животе.

Через пару секунд в нос бьёт резкий запах, и Рис задумывается о том, почему подобное дерьмо происходит именно с ним. В последнее время ему настолько не везёт, что он мог бы при желании написать книгу «Как показать себя первоклассным неудачником, пытаясь добиться чего-то в жизни». И с треском провалиться с её продажами. Кому вообще нужны книги? Они давно устарели.

Скаг довольно урчит, наконец перестаёт топтаться и устраивается на месте, подгибая под себя маленькие, уродливые, снабжённые смертельно опасными когтями лапки, закрывает глаза и начинает ровно посапывать.

Рис стал персональной подушкой для одного из самых мерзких животных на всей планете. Отлично, просто замечательно. Для счастья только этого и не хватало.

Пытаться скинуть скага – идея гиблая, даже несмотря на небольшие размеры тот может запросто перегрызть Рису глотку или распороть желудок. Он избежал смертельной опасности на Гелиосе вовсе не для того, чтобы по-глупому сдохнуть в первые же секунды пребывания на Пандоре. К тому же, Вонн… Стоп. _Вонн_.

Рис медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы осмотреться. 

Слева нет ничего, кроме каменной стены, поросшей подозрительным сухим мхом. Справа виднеется помятая, но всё ещё целая кабина муншота: дверь вырвана с петель и валяется в стороне, а корпус опирается передней частью на камень, оказываясь под крайне неудобным для обозрения углом – внутрь просто так не заглянешь, что одновременно и раздражает, и заставляет волноваться. Рис не может найти Вонна, не знает, что с ним произошло, в каком тот состоянии и выжил ли вообще. О спокойствии не может быть и речи.

Но пока у Риса перед глазами мерно вздымается задница спящего скага, подниматься – не вариант. Можно было бы доползти до кабины, подтягиваясь механической рукой... Только вот прежде прежде, чем Рису удаётся придумать другой способ найти Вонна, тот обнаруживается сам по себе. 

– С твоим дружком-пирожком всё тип-топ, тыковка, – громко заявляет Джек, спрыгивая из кабины на землю. Рис почти шикает на него, но вовремя вспоминает, что Джека больше никто не слышит, и ограничивается недовольным взглядом, хоть и правда рад узнать, что Вонн не пострадал.

– Он просто валяется там весь такой вырубленный, – продолжает Джек, неспешно шагая к Рису, – взъерошенный и с очками набекрень. Выглядит просто уморительно, скажу я тебе. Очень советую взглянуть самому, не пожалеешь.

Джек подходит достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть причину, по которой Рис до сих пор не поднялся с земли. Останавливается на месте, пару раз моргает и удивлённо раскрывает рот, а потом по его лицу начинает медленно расползаться мерзкая ухмылка. Рис тихо матерится себе под нос.

– Погоди-погоди, я всё правильно понимаю? – спрашивает Джек восторженно. – Это что… Это что, скаг? Ты валяешься на жопе в песке и грязи, а на тебе, вот прямо у тебя на груди, спит скаг? Парень. Парень. Ну ты… Ну ты и лох.

Джек заливается смехом, одной рукой схватившись за живот, а другой утирая глаза так, словно в них выступили слёзы, что, между прочим невозможно в его нынешней форме. И как только наглости хватает? В ситуации ничего весёлого, а Джек, вместо того, чтобы посоветовать Рису, как поступить, стоит и ржёт. 

– Может, соизволишь помочь? – шипит тот сквозь зубы, стараясь говорить как можно тише. Скаг дёргает задней лапой, которая попадает Рису аккурат по носу, и смех Джека становится ещё громче.

– Даже если бы я мог что-то сделать, то не стал бы. У тебя слишком забавное выражение лица, тыковка! – Джек фыркает, а потом окидывает его более внимательным взглядом: – Сто-о-ой, погоди, что это у тебя такое мокрое на груди?

Блядь.

– Он тебя что, ещё и обоссал? Ох, твою ж налево, он тебя обоссал. Парень, это официально лучший день в моей после-жизни! Ты просто не представляешь, как меня повеселил. Спасибо, что ты такой унылый неудачник!

Умирать от стыда в сегодняшние планы Риса не входило, но его мнение, кажется, никого не волнует. Джек откровенно наслаждается произошедшим и несёт какую-то ересь про альтернативную уринотерапию, и Рис готов даже потревожить скага, лишь бы это прекратилось, но тот внезапно начинает ворочаться сам.

Рис задерживает дыхание. Перед его глазами уже стоят крайне подробные картины смерти от когтей и зубов миниатюрного чудовища, но то, поднявшись на лапы, оборачивается к нему мордой и тоненько тявкает, а затем начинает облизывать Рису нос.

Язык скага мокрый и липкий, а из пасти у него несёт так, что становится дурно, но он хотя бы не пытается сожрать Рису лицо. Во всём стоит искать что-то хорошее.

– Смотрю, ты продуктивно проводишь время, пока я валяюсь без сознания?

Рис, набравшись храбрости, подхватывает излишне дружелюбно настроенного скага за лапы, с заметным трудом поднимается на ноги под заливистый смех Джека (серьёзно, ему ещё не надоело?) и оборачивается к Вонну.

Выглядит тот неважно. У рубашки оторван рукав, волосы в полном беспорядке, очки неровно сидят на носу. Несмотря на это, Вонн кажется весьма бодрым, а ведь он только что вылез из развалин муншота, не очень-то удачно приземлившегося… где-то. Рис ещё не понял, где именно они находятся, но это определённо Пандора. О чём напоминает извивающийся у него в руках скаг. Рис, поморщившись, разжимает ладони. Зверюга падает на землю спиной, но сразу же переворачивается на лапы и уносится в неизвестном направлении.

– Бро, – Рис сгребает Вонна в крепкие объятия, – ты живой.

– Во-о-оу, чувак! – тот в ответ совсем не по-дружески отталкивает его от себя. – Я рад быть живым, а то, что не умер и ты – тоже просто замечательно, но от тебя… От тебя воняет. Не хочу знать, чем, хотя и предполагаю. Не обнимай меня.

– Кхм, да, пожалуй, – Рис нервно посмеивается и неловко потирает шею, всеми силами стараясь игнорировать издевательское фырканье Джека. – Надо было взять с собой запасную одежду.

– Мы не взяли еду, что уж говорить об одежде, – вздыхает Вонн и начинает с интересом оглядываться по сторонам, очевидно, пытаясь понять, где они находятся. Рису стоило сделать это сразу, но он был слишком занят попытками не умереть от когтей оказавшегося абсолютно безвредным (и, кажется, туповатым) существа – вполне уважительная причина, чтобы не оглядеться по сторонам. Наверное.

Открывающийся взгляду пейзаж столь же однообразен, сколь и уныл. На всё обозримое пространство расстилается песчаная пустыня без малейших признаков цивилизации. Если не считать за цивилизацию кактусы и… движущиеся камни? Воздух становится прохладнее будто с каждой минутой – приближается ночь, и Рис раздражённо морщится. Ночь в открытой пандорской пустыне – явно не самый весёлый способ провести время. 

Рис понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Вонн, судя по его растерянному лицу, тоже. Выбор остаётся только один – повернуться к Джеку и многозначительно на него посмотреть в надежде, что тот поймёт всё без слов и Рису не придётся опять разговаривать с воздухом при Вонне.

– Чего уставился? – приподнимает брови Джек. – Не, я, конечно, понимаю, что в присутствии такого сногсшибательного красавца, как я, сложно отвести взгляд и не почувствовать себя ущербным, но господи, парень, не пялься. 

Рис пытается донести до Джека свою мысль жестами – разводит руками и кивает головой в сторону пустыни, предпочитая не задумываться о том, что это может выглядеть в глазах Вонна ещё более странно, чем разговоры с воздухом.

– А-а-а, это ты типа хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, где мы? – наконец понимает Джек. – Ну, парень, это ты зря. Мне-то откуда знать? Мы в пустыне. Вокруг песок. Он рассыпчатый. Если хочешь, можешь в нём поваляться.

– Если ты не можешь даже определить, где мы находимся, то как ты вообще собрался воплощать в жизнь свой гениальный план? – не выдержав, огрызается Рис. До его слуха доносится удивлённое «бро?» Вонна, но он временно отодвигает это на задний план… Опять.

Вместо ответа Джек закатывает глаза и подходит настолько близко, что становится неуютно. Рис невольно отшатывается, но Джек только фыркает, вытягивает руку и дотрагивается пальцем до порта на его виске. Рис почему-то ожидает, что почувствует разряд электричества, как было с чипом, но ничего не происходит. Палец Джека просто проходит насквозь, вызывая лишь дискомфорт от фантомного ощущения вторжения в личное пространство.

– В твою башку вживлён эхо-чип, но ты почему-то используешь его только для бесполезного дерьма вместо по-настоящему важных вещей, – насмешливо говорит Джек, наконец убирая палец, и отходит назад. – Таких, как, например, карта. Разверни карту, дебил.

Рис еле сдерживает порыв ударить себя ладонью по лбу – как он умудрился не догадаться посмотреть их местонахождение на карте? Это настолько глупо, что он даже готов согласиться с оскорблениями Джека.

Прочистив горло и сделав вид, что ничего такого не произошло, Рис с серьёзным лицом разворачивает эхо-скрин и находит приложение карт. Загружается оно долго – кажется, здесь не самый быстрый эхо-нет. 

Результатом Рис оказывается не особо удовлетворён. Карта открывается и сообщает, что они находятся в месте с крайне говорящим названием «Пески», но нормально прочесть с неё хоть что-то ещё оказывается почти невозможным из-за непрекращающихся глитчей. Изображение дрожит, размывается, идёт помехами и чуть ли не сворачивается само по себе. Это ужасно раздражает. Рис недовольно морщится и закрывает приложение, а затем поворачивается к Вонну.

– Ну, – начинает он, – вот эта помойка, в котором мы находимся, называется Пески и, если пойти… эм… вперёд и немного направо, в итоге мы наткнёмся на населённый пункт. Ну или что-то похожее на населённый пункт. Я не очень понял, но там вроде есть дома. 

– И долго нам идти вперёд и вправо? – прищуривается Вонн. 

– Думаю, что примерно… примерно понятия не имею сколько минут, – отвечает Рис, предлагая в утешение неуверенную кривоватую улыбку. Что может утешить лучше, чем неуверенная кривоватая улыбка?

– Потрясающе, – отзывается Вонн с тяжёлым вдохом.

– Да-а-а, просто волшебно, – скептически добавляет Джек. – Позависаю-ка я у тебя в мозгу, кексик. Я точно не собираюсь идти через всю пустыню. Хорошей дорожки.

Джек пропадает из вида, и отчасти Рис этому даже рад.

***

***

«Дорожка» оказывается точной противоположностью хорошей. Нет, на них с Вонном, как ни странно, не нападает шайка бандитов с тесаками для рубки мяса наперевес, и им даже не попадается местная фауна – Рис только наступает на нечто выпуклое и похожее на камень. На деле оно оказывается огромным насекомым, напоминающим таракана-переростка. У него шевелящиеся усики и целый миллион дёргающихся лапок. Когда Рис давит его подошвой ботинка, оно издаёт тонкий высокий визг, из треснувшего живота выливается желтоватая слизь, и создание издыхает. 

Рис с отвращением снимает с ноги заляпанный в слизи ботинок и остается в полосатом носке со звёздочками, мрачно думая о том, что давно не выглядел настолько ужасно.

Джек не показывается, и Рис испытывает от этого смесь облегчения и страха с лёгкой толикой разочарования. Вонн подозрительно молчит, лишь иногда кидая странные взгляды, и от этого немного не по себе. Не то чтобы у Риса вообще есть силы на разговоры, но он подозревает, с чем связано молчание Вонна, и не готов к этому разговору. Совсем. При принятии на должность в «Гиперион» не выдают буклет «Как рассказать лучшему другу, что у вас в голове окопался Красавчик Джек». Как оказалось, зря.

Удивительно, но их везение не ограничивается отсутствием враждебно настроенных бандитов и желающих отужинать гиперионскими кишками скагов. Когда сумерки уже почти переходят в ночь и становится угрожающе прохладно, Рис замечает в тянущейся по левую руку скале расщелину, за которой вполне может оказаться пещера, скрытая от чужих взглядов. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

– Бро! – Рис пихает Вонна локтём в бок, привлекая его сосредоточенное на счёте шагов внимание, и указывает в сторону расщелины. – Бро, смотри!

Вонн щурится, словно надетые на нос очки совсем не помогают его зрению.

– Это скала. Вау, – ядовито говорит он через несколько секунд напряжённого разглядывания камня. – Мы совсем не идём рядом с ней последний час. 

– Да я не про скалу. Видишь, видишь, там расщелина. Пойдём проверим, может, внутри пещера.

– С нашей-то удачей? Не уверен, – хмыкает Вонн, но в его глазах всё равно загорается искорка энтузиазма. – Но пойдём проверим, окей.

Они проверяют не зря – Рис оказывается прав. С первого взгляда незаметно, что за расщелиной вообще что-то есть, но при ближайшем рассмотрении становится видно уходящее вглубь пустое пространство. Они кое-как протискиваются туда боком, и Рис как никогда благодарен за то, что не занимается спортом и является счастливым обладателем долговязого худощавого тела, а Вонн попросту маленький.

Внутри так темно, что хоть глаз выколи, и Рис включает на максимум свет в механической ладони, в котором проступают очертания длинного каменного коридора. 

– Будь у меня клаустрофобия, я бы сейчас начал гипервентилировать, – задумчиво говорит Вонн, и Рис понимающе хмыкает в ответ. В чересчур узком коридоре и правда не очень комфортно, но с каждым шагом всё отчётливее слышен многообещающий звук капающей воды, и это заставляет идти быстрее.

За поворотом ход расширяется почти сразу, и вскоре они оказываются в самой настоящей пещере, о существовании которой и подозревал Рис. Он издаёт неприлично радостный звук, когда видит текущий сверху небольшой ручеёк, а Вонн – неприлично удивлённый, когда замечает лежащее в углу тело.

Признаков разложения у того нет, но оно абсолютно точно мёртвое – вывалившийся язык, глаза навыкате и поблёскивающее из рваной раны на животе влажное мясо говорят сами за себя. Судя по всему, несчастный приполз сюда умирать, и совсем недавно. Они что, не заметили, что прошли по следу крови? Какая внимательность.

Вонн подходит к трупу поближе, присаживается на корточки и тыкает его поднятой ещё около обугленных остатков муншота палкой, а потом поворачивается к Рису с широко раскрытыми глазами и показывает на мертвеца пальцем так, словно тот его персонально оскорбил:

– Тут труп.

– Есть такая фигня, – отвечает Рис. Оказаться в последнем убежище недавно откинувшегося бандита кажется по меньшей мере неловким.

– Что-то меня не очень радует такое соседство, – снова шепчет Вонн и ещё раз словно на поверку тыкает своей палкой в рану, которая при этом издаёт смачный хлюпающий звук.

Риса такое соседство не очень радует тоже, и поэтому они с Вонном, матерясь и периодически вписываясь в стены, вытаскивают труп из пещеры, волоча его по каменному полу за руки.

***

***

Внезапно улыбнувшаяся им удача продолжается – у почившего оказываются жалкие, но всё же пожитки. В потрёпанной и испачканной чем-то подозрительно бордовым сумке Рис с Вонном находят несколько буханок черствеющего хлеба, эхо-лог, кривым почерком подписанный «для маива любимава малатильника» и угрожающего вида шприц, наполненный какой-то красноватой жидкостью. 

Эхо-лог они предпочитают не слушать, а шприц убирают назад в сумку – Рис знать не хочет, что именно в нём за жидкость. Хлеб они, пересилив собственные опасения, съедают – голод после космической встряски и нескольких часов, проведённых за ходьбой по пустыне, просто зверский. Вкус оказывается не так уж плох, а урчание в животе унимается, так что Рис не жалуется. 

После еды он принимается отстирывать в ручье испачканную рубашку, а Вонн наконец задает явно интересующий его вопрос.

– Рис, ты же расскажешь мне, что это была за фигня в муншоте и рядом с тем, что от него осталось? – Он подсаживается рядом со старательно пытающимся привести свою одежду в порядок Рисом, подтягивает колени под подбородок и обнимает их руками. 

Рис чувствует, как у него напрягаются плечи, а к лицу приливает краска. Ему, честное слово, очень стыдно от того, что он не объяснил происходящее сразу, затащил Вонна на Пандору чуть ли не против его воли, а потом препирался с воздухом, со стороны при этом выглядя, наверное, как сумасшедший. И ещё почему-то очень стыдно от того, что у него в голове поселился именно Джек, а не какой-нибудь другой диктатор.

– Я… Я знаю, что это прозвучит бредом, – осторожно начинает он, – но я, мм, как бы тебе сказать. Я вроде как вижу Джека. Того, который типа, ну, Красавчик. 

– Типа Красавчик? – неожиданно раздаётся откуда-то сбоку, и Рис в очередной раз чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, невольно вскидывая руки, и бьёт сам себя по лицу мокрой рубашкой. – Ну-ка поосторожней со словами, кексик, за такое можно и говорилки лишиться.

Рис поворачивает голову и прожигает вальяжно раскинувшегося на полу Джека злобным взглядом.

– Как ты вовремя, – бурчит он и поворачивается назад к Вонну.

– Друг мой, кажется, ты наконец ударился головой так сильно, что у тебя отшибло мозги, – говорит тот, а затем пожимает плечами. – В принципе ничего удивительного, когда-нибудь это должно было произойти.

В словах Вонна слишком много правды, чтобы на них можно было обидеться или разозлиться, так что Рис лишь тяжело вздыхает, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как доказать, что он не сошёл с ума. Джек, судя по всему, помогать не собирается.

– Помнишь чип Накаямы? – спрашивает Рис. – Он оказался с некоторыми… интересными дополнениями. На него был загружен искусственный интеллект Джека или что-то типа того. Я до сих пор не уверен, что он вообще из себя представляет, но он, э-э-э, синего цвета.

Вонн задумывается.

– Я слышал, что Накаяма работал над чем-то подобным. У него вроде как даже был ужасно стрёмный робот с головой Джека. 

– Робот был просто пиздец, – авторитетно добавляет Джек. – Я пристрелил его из коррозийного пистолета и выкинул в окно, а Накахер пустил слёзку. Долбанутый был мужик. Хорошо, что сдох.

Рис старается не задумываться лишний раз над этим комментарием, предпочитая сосредоточиться на словах продолжающего говорить Вонна, часть из которых невольно пропустил из-за болтовни Джека:

– ...но это же невозможно. То есть, теоретически возможно, но чтобы вот так на чипе и – бум! – появился? Вот уж не знаю.

– Бро, – вздыхает Рис, поворачиваясь к Вонну всем корпусом. – Просто поверь мне, окей? Мне самому кажется, что я сплю и вижу дурной сон, но это правда.

– Докажи, – прищуривается Вонн и заводит руку назад. – Сколько я показываю пальцев?

Рис поворачивается к Джеку, который раздражённо закатывает глаза, но вместо того, чтобы начать сопротивляться, бормочет себе под нос «ладно, ладно» и встаёт, чтобы зайти Вонну за спину.

– Хм, ну, он чешет задницу, – сообщает Джек, – что весьма впечатляет, учитывая то, что он сидит, и… 

– Да-да, сколько пальцев? – раздражённо спрашивает Рис.

– Три. Он показывает три пальца.

Рис повторяет ответ Джека Вонну, и глаза того изумлённо расширяются.

– Да ты просто угадал, – бормочет он.

– Ты же знаешь, что нет.

– Вау, – качает Вонн головой. Он всё ещё выглядит шокированным. – Это просто… Вау. Подумать только. Каковы шансы?

– Это он о чём? – спрашивает Джек удивлённо, и Рис подхватывает:

– Да, ты о чём?

– Ну, каковы шансы, что из всех людей, кто мог бы найти этот чип, его подобрал именно ты – парень, попросту помешанный на Джеке.

У Риса холодеет кровь. О господи, у Вонна что, совсем нет чувства такта? Он же знает, что Джек сейчас рядом, обязательно было говорить такое при нём? К тому же, Вонн очень сильно преувеличивает. До помешательства ему очень, очень далеко, но Джек уже смотрит с подозрением, и Рису хочется провалиться сквозь землю прямо здесь и сейчас.

– Я помешан? Ничего я не помешан, – отвечает он предательски скачущим голосом. – Да, я восхищаюсь его работой и всё такое, но не больше, я… 

– А как же развешанные по всему твоему офису постеры? – ехидно спрашивает Вонн, и к нему тут же присоединяется Джек:

– Да, парень, я всё собирался тебя спросить про них. Как-то не пришлось к слову, когда мы были в твоём чуланчике, тебе там типа сообщили, что ты скоро сдохнешь, и я, так уж и быть, решил оставить это на потом, но мне очень интересно, стоит ли мне стрематься.

– Это мотивационные постеры! – возмущается Рис, чувствуя, как краснеют щёки, и вспоминая о том, что в офисе, пока он говорил с Иветт, Джек зашёл ему за спину. Конечно он заметил дурацкие постеры, их невозможно было не заметить. – Знаешь, как висящий на балке кот? – Он поднимает руки в попытке изобразить того самого кота, но, судя по невпечатлённым взглядам, выходит не очень-то удачно, и Рис сдаётся: – Их выпускает «Гиперион»!

– Да, мне точно стоит стрематься, – кивает сам себе Джек, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Послушай, это всё не важно. – Готовому сгореть от стыда Рису остаётся только сменить тему, что он и делает. – Важно то, что благодаря этому мы можем вернуться на Гелиос. 

– Слушай, а ведь правда, – оживляется Вонн, – они ведь убить будут готовы за искусственный интеллект Джека.

– Лучше, – говорит Рис несмотря на то, что не до конца уверен, будет ли это лучше или хуже. – Если мы просто так заявимся на Гелиос, нас попросту поджарят из лазера при первом же появлении, не разбираясь в ситуации. Но если мы будем в компании ожившего Красавчика Джека, то… 

– Что, прости? – перебивает Вонн, смотря круглыми глазами. – Ты сейчас сказал «ожившего Красавчика Джека», или у меня со слухом плохо?

– Ну, у этого чувачка разве что с мозгами не очень, – скалится очевидно не способный не влезать в разговор Джек, – и с ростом. Да, с ростом вообще плохо дело.

– Нет, ты правильно услышал. – Рис ловит себя на том, что невольно расплывается в самодовольной ухмылке, чувствуя непонятную гордость от того, что и правда может спасти их шкуры, пусть и таким сомнительным методом. – Мы вернём Джека, и после этого нам все будут целовать пятки.

– И как же мы это сделаем? – задает весьма логичный вопрос Вонн. На нём-то Рис и тушуется, внезапно понимая, что до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего представления, в чём вообще заключается их задача. До него с болезненной ясностью доходит, что, возможно, им придётся принести кровавую жертву Тёмным Богам Пандоры – Рис уверен, что её обитатели достаточно необразованны, чтобы верить в их существование, – раскопать находящийся на диаметрально противоположном конце планеты труп или продать себя в рабство. 

– Н-ну-у-у, – тянет он, бросая на Джека неуверенный взгляд, – Мы, мы пойдём и, м-м-м. В общем, мы пойдём. Ногами. Как-то так.

– Ты что, не знаешь, на что подписался? – Вонн скрещивает руки на груди, и Рис переводит на Джека отчаянный взгляд.

– Если ты собираешься рассказать мне, что мы должны сделать, то сейчас самый подходящий момент, – говорит он, и Джек, как ни странно, даже соглашается.

– Ну, в общем-то, а хер ли бы и нет, – пожимает он плечами. – Всё просто, как два пальца об асфальт, тыковка. Вам просто нужно добраться до Эридиевого Мора, попасть в секретный бункер Накашмямы и перекачать моё сознание в новое потрясающе красивое и сексуальное тело, которое в этом бункере спрятано. Делов на пять минут.

Рис не знает, чего именно он ожидал, но точно не этого. Секретный бункер, новое тело? Серьёзно? Всё это дерьмо не могло оказаться более банальным и прозаичным. И более трудновыполнимым.

– И насколько далеко мы находимся от Эридиевого Мора? – задаёт Рис наиболее волнующий на данный момент вопрос.

– Да ваще рядом! Пересечёте всю пустыню, доберётесь до телепорта и пш-ш-ш, вы уже в Море, а там и до бункера рукой подать. Правда, у меня о нём не самые тёплые воспоминания, потому что желания оставаться со старым фриком наедине в подземной лаборатории у меня не было никакого, а приходилось. А он ведь вполне мог треснуть меня кирпичом по голове, а проснулся бы я лысым и в свадебном платье. Спасибушки, но такие развлечения меня никогда не привлекали.

Рис старательно отгоняет мысль о том, какие же привлекали, и поворачивается к терпеливо ждущему ответа Вонну:

– Мы должны добраться до секретного бункера профессора Накаямы и перекачать сознание Джека в какое-то там тело.

– Не какое-то там, пирожок, а потрясающе красивое и сексуальное! – влезает Джек. – Оно – точная копия моего настоящего, так что это само собой разумеется.

– Во что-то вроде клона Джека, – добавляет Рис. – По крайней мере, я так понял.

Вонн задумчиво потирает подбородок двумя пальцами, а затем пожимает плечами:

– Окей.

Рис чуть ли не давится собственным удивлением. Он ожидал сопротивления и споров по поводу того, насколько разумна и хороша эта идея, но Вонн соглашается сходу. Это кажется несколько странным – обычно из них двоих именно Вонн продумывает всё до мельчайших деталей, в то время как сам Рис больше плывёт по течению. 

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает он.

– Нет, – качает головой Вонн. – Но не думаю, что у нас есть альтернатива. Иначе большие шишки Гелиоса не разрешат нам вернуться, а оставаться жить на этой помойке я не намерен. Даже несмотря на то, что здесь порой бывает довольно весело.

Они с Вонном сходятся в мнениях. Это, как и тот факт, что Рису больше не нужно скрывать наличие Джека в своей голове, делает жизнь чуточку проще.

***

***

Несмотря на твёрдый каменный пол, насквозь мокрую рубашку и отсутствие одного ботинка на ноге, Рис начинает отключаться почти сразу, как ложится. Он даже успевает зависнуть на некой грани между реальностью и сном, но ненадолго – из этого состояния его вырывает голос прямо над ухом.

– Хэй, парень, – громко шепчет Джек, ничуть не заботясь о том, что Рис не имеет никакого желания с ним сейчас разговаривать, – парень, пс-с-ст.

Рис с трудом разлепляет словно свинцом налитые веки.

– Джек, я сплю, – шипит он тихо, поглядывая в сторону противоположной стены, у которой свернулся калачиком и мирно посапывает Вонн. В отличие от некоторых, у Риса есть манеры. Он не хочет случайно разбудить уставшего друга слишком громким разговором.

– Я что, слепой, по-твоему? – фыркает Джек. – Вижу я, что ты дрыхнешь, но мне нужно задать тебе очень важный вопрос, так что повремени с этим.

– Ну, вперёд. – Рису даже становится интересно, что такого важного может спросить Джек. Сонливость немного отходит, уступая место заинтригованности.

– Ты уверен в том, что этот твой дружочек ничего не испортит и не побежит с информацией к нужным людям? – говорит Джек непривычно серьёзным тоном. – А то сейчас как раз удобный момент, чтобы перерезать ему глотку.

– Ты с ума сошёл?! – Кажется, Рис говорит чуть громче, чем ему хотелось, но Вонн не просыпается, и он снова понижает голос: – Я не собираюсь перерезать глотку своему лучшему другу. Да и к кому он вообще может побежать?

– О, пирожочек, поверь, на Пандоре достаточно людей, которые осыплют его за такую информацию золотыми горами, – хмыкает Джек. – А после этого снесут тебе башку из дробовика. Большая часть этих тупорылых дикарей попросту не способна понять, что я был их единственным шансом на хоть какое-то подобие цивилизации.

– Вонн никогда не подвергнет мою жизнь опасности, – зло отвечает Рис. То, что Джеку вообще могла прийти в голову такая идея, возмущает, и он даже не пытается это скрыть. – У тебя паранойя.

– Ошибаешься, радость моя, – говорит Джек мрачно, и его взгляд становится тяжёлым. – Люди, которых считаешь самыми близкими, зачастую с радостью готовы всадить тебе в спину нож.

Рис не глуп. Рис сразу понимает, что Джек судит по собственному опыту – это заметно по тому, как вибрирует от нескрываемой злости его голос, как он хмурит брови. Удивительный эмоциональный спектр для голограммы. Вопрос застывает на языке – Рис безумно хочет узнать, что случилось, но ему хватает мозгов не лезть не в своё дело.

– С Вонном такого не произойдёт, окей? Я его знаю. Он на такое не способен.

– Ну-ну, – цедит Джек сквозь зубы, – будь я жив, я бы уже свернул ему шею. А ведь не подумай, ничего личного – мне даже нравится твой маленький сайдкик.

– Вот и замечательно, – бурчит Рис, – вот и порешали, мы никого не будем убивать и вместо этого пойдём спать.

Слово «мы» закрадывается во фразу само по себе, и Рис не понимает, что его произнёс, пока Джек не поднимает одну бровь и не хмыкает. Как ни странно, после этого он и правда бросает спор и возвращается в более миролюбивое расположения духа. Насколько расположение духа Джека вообще может быть миролюбивым.

Он молчит, лишь бросая на Риса недовольные взгляды. Тот решает, что теперь всё же может уснуть, и даже почти переворачивается на другой бок, но Джек заговаривает снова:

– Риззи, а Риззи. Ты дрочил на мои постеры?

Этот вопрос выбивает из колеи даже сильнее, чем предыдущий, и Рис чувствует, как от возмущения пополам со смущением краснеют скулы и кончики ушей. 

– Что?! – переспрашивает он, на что Джек радостно – скорость смены его настроений попросту поражает – повторяет:

– Ты дрочил на мои постеры? Ну, на те, что у тебя в офисе. По-любому же дрочил.

– Конечно нет! – Рис даже не врёт. Да, признавать это невероятно стыдно, но у него была пара... инцидентов, когда он занимался самоудовлетворением, представляя себя с Джеком в несколько компрометирующих позициях, но постеры? Нет, до такого он не опускался ни разу.

– Ой, да чего ты врёшь, тыковка, – пропевает Джек и наклоняется ближе с самым нехорошим выражением на лице. – Я ведь даже не скажу, что ты странный или ещё чего. Это же, в конце концов, я. Не могу обвинить кого-то в желании на меня подрочить, оно в порядке вещей.

– От скромности ты не умрёшь, – едко отвечает Рис, а потом добавляет, особо не подумав: – Только от пули в желудок. 

Как только эти слова срываются с языка, Рис замирает в ужасе. Господи, что он смолол. Сейчас Джек придёт в бешенство, а он совсем, совсем не хочет видеть Джека в бешенстве даже несмотря на то, что тот всего лишь голограмма. Он, в конце концов, заключён у него в мозгу, и Рис уверен, что Джек найдёт способ сделать ему какую-нибудь гадость. Блядь. Ему крышка.

Только вот ничего такого не происходит – Джек сначала смотрит на него, приоткрыв от удивления рот, а потом начинает смеяться.

– Вау, парень, да у тебя есть яйца, – говорит он. – Я-то думал, что ты и без намёка на них, а смотри-ка, выкатил.

– Эм… Спасибо, наверное? – отвечает Рис. Джек что, сделал ему комплимент?

– Не, ты, конечно, всё такой же лошок, но хотя бы с яйцами. Уже что-то, – ухмыляется Джек. – Ладно, парень. Мы с тобой ещё поболтаем. Не отлежи во сне жопку, чемпион.

С этими словами Джек пропадает из вида и оставляет Риса в весьма смешанных чувствах, о которых тот предпочитает не задумываться из боязни упустить наконец выдавшуюся возможность поспать.

***

***

Тело ноет так, словно Риса всю ночь били то ли ногами, то ли камнями. Вчера адреналин блокировал боль от многочисленных синяков после падения и продолжительной ходьбы, но он успел схлынуть во время сна.

Рис никогда не отличался особой любовью к пробуждениям, но сегодня ему попросту хочется лечь и умереть прямо на жёстком каменном полу пещеры. Проспал же он на нём несколько часов, почему бы теперь и не умереть.

Но позволить себе такую роскошь Рис всё-таки не может. Приходится подняться и на едва гнущихся ногах дойти до той уголка пещеры, где всё ещё спит Вонн. Индикатор времени суток на эхо-скрине говорит, что уже утро. Значит, проспали они долго, и не стоит терять время. Рису дико хочется выбраться наружу, потому что рубашка за ночь не высохла и липнет к телу. Возможно, спать в мокрой одежде было не самой хорошей идеей, но это всё равно лучше, чем голым торсом на камне.

Судя по болезненному стону и мату, Вонн тоже не испытывает особой радости, когда Рис довольно бесцеремонно его расталкивает.

– Нам обязательно куда-то идти? – вымученно спрашивает он, подслеповато моргая. – Мы не может остаться в этой невероятно уютной пещере со следами крови на стенах?

Рис бросает взгляд на упомянутые следы, оставшиеся от вчерашнего трупа, и его передёргивает. Желание не покидать импровизированное убежище сразу уменьшается.

– Ну, если тебя так привлекают следы крови, то уж чего-чего, а их на Пандоре полно, – мрачно говорит он. – Так что предлагаю сдвинуться с места. Насколько я помню, до поселения, которое мы видели на карте, осталось недалеко. Может, сумеем раздобыть там что-нибудь полезное. И съестное. 

– Ты помнишь, чем кончился наш последний визит в пандорское поселение? – спрашивает Вонн с круглыми глазами. – Не думаю, что нас там встретят с распростёртыми объятиями. Несмотря на то, насколько потрёпано мы выглядим, по нам всё ещё заметно, что мы работаем на «Гиперион». Никто на Пандоре не любит «Гиперион», Рис.

В словах Вонна чуть больше правды, чем Рису хотелось бы, но об этом они могут подумать, добравшись непосредственно до цели. Рис пытается свериться с картой, но внутри пещеры эхо-нет отказывается работать совсем. Придётся проверять всё снаружи. 

– Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаем, – говорит он самым воодушевляющим тоном, на какой только способен, и помогает Вонну подняться на ноги несмотря на ноющую боль во всём теле. Рис очень, очень надеется, что далеко идти не придётся. 

Немного подумав, они берут с собой сумку бандита – вдруг от подозрительного шприца будет польза. Рис убирает в неё так и не досохший ботинок, не испытывая особого желания нести его в руках.

Внешний мир встречает их безжалостно палящим солнцем, от которого сразу начинает резать глаза и становится жарко. Как кто-либо вообще может существовать в таких условиях? Хотя вопрос, наверное, глупый, если учесть, что за исключением отмеченного на карте поселения вокруг нет вообще ничего, кроме простирающегося на километры песка. Видимо, существовать в таких условиях не может никто.

Мокрая рубашка уже не кажется такой отвратительной – в ней легче переносить жару, но вот жилетка явно лишняя. Рис срывает её с себя и яростно заталкивает в сумку бандита. 

К слову, про бандита. Рис оглядывается по сторонам и хмурится – он уверен в том, что труп они оставили рядом с кактусом. Достаточно близко от пещеры, чтобы не пришлось далеко тащить, но достаточно далеко, чтобы со стороны не было понятно, откуда взялся труп. Но сейчас Рис его не видит, зато замечает свежие следы на песке, будто по нему что-то тащили, а ведь свои они замели. Он оборачивается к Вонну:

– Ты видишь нашего не очень живого друга?

Вонн в свою очередь оглядывается по сторонам.

– Не-а, – говорит он. – Только следы, словно его кто-то… утащил.

– Ага, – задумчиво соглашается Рис. – Только вот кому понадобился труп бандита?

– Мы можем пойти по следу, – пожимает плечами Вонн, – но это не очень хорошая идея.

– Да уж, совсем не хорошая.

Они переглядываются и, не говоря больше не слова, почти бегом устремляются к кактусу.

От него след тянется к лежащему в десятке метров камню, а дальше обрывается. Рис чувствует странное волнение и не очень-то здоровый интерес. Наверное, не стоит удивляться тому, что труп, валяющийся посреди пустыни, куда-то пропал, но любопытство не даёт покоя и подстёгивает вперёд, к хранящему неизведанную тайну камню.

Сказать, что найденное за ним разочаровывает Риса до глубины души, значит не сказать ничего.

– Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно?!

Маленький скаг, тот самый грёбаный маленький скаг, вчера обеспечивший Рису приятное пробуждение, отрывает морду от лица бандита, которое увлечённо пожирал секунду назад, и издаёт короткий радостный лай. Когда он открывает пасть, из неё вываливается небольшой кусок мяса.

– Мне кажется, я его уже где-то видел. – Вонн подозрительно прищуривается, когда скаг бодро спрыгивает с груди трупа и начинает тыкаться башкой Рису в ногу. – Это не он ли вчера… 

– Он, он, – раздражённо бросает Рис, пытаясь увернуться от настойчивой зверюги, чересчур решительно настроившейся потереться мордой о его брюки, – мелкий, гадкий… 

– Да ладно тебе, посмотри, какой милый. – Вонн присаживается на корточки и склоняет голову набок, наблюдая за мельтешением скага. – Мне кажется, что ты ему нравишься.

– Да ты что? – ядовито цедит Рис, в очередной раз пытаясь увернуться от ластящейся к нему животины. Когда скаг, наконец оставив попытки обтереться о его ногу, начинает бегать кругами, помахивая похожим на обрубок хвостом, Рис невольно задумывается о том, что в последнее время привлекает к себе внимание слишком многих странных форм жизни. Честное слово, ему вполне хватает Вонна с Иветт. Он легко обошёлся бы без голограмм и пристукнутых скагов.

– Может, он чувствует душевное родство с твоей обувью? – спрашивает Вонн, и Рис непонимающе хмурится:

– С чего бы ему чувствовать родство с моей обувью?

– Ну, – округляет глаза Вонн, – она сделана из кожи скагов. Таких, как он. Поэтому его влечёт твой ботинок.

– Мозгов у него точно не больше, чем у ботинка, – вздыхает Рис, неодобрительно наблюдая за тем, как скаг заваливается на спину и высовывает язык. – Его вид вообще ведёт себя подобным образом? 

– Не думаю, – качает головой Вонн. – Они довольно злобные ребята, насколько я знаю. 

– Пустить бы тебя на шубу, – злобно говорит Рис, прожигая скага взглядом. – Полезней будешь.

– Кхм. У него нет меха, а мы находимся в пустыне. На кой тебе шуба?

– Потому что шуба лучше, чем он! – безапелляционно заявляет Рис, а потом вздыхает. – Ладно, пошли отсюда. 

– Погоди-погоди! Дай сумку. 

Рис хмурится, но всё равно снимает сумку с плеча и протягивает её Вонну. Он не знает точно, что тому может в ней понадобиться, но если Вонн вдруг решил вколоть мелкому уродцу жидкость из шприца, то Рис не против.

Вонн выуживает эхо-лог и бережно кладёт его рядом с бездыханным телом, стараясь не смотреть на обглоданное лицо. Рис вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

– Это на случай, если его кто-нибудь найдёт и захочет побольше узнать о том, каким он был человеком. И как любил молотильников, – объясняет Вонн, выпрямляясь. – Может, у него есть семья. Может, они даже заплатят, чтобы кто-нибудь нашёл его тело и прослушал его последнее послание миру.

– Чувак, никто не станет платить за такую фигню, – саркастично хмыкает Рис и забирает сумку. Та стала легче, так что сентиментальный жест Вонна приносит пользу и ему. 

Рис разворачивает эхо-скрин, чтобы проверить карту, которая наконец-то нормально загружается. И, если Рис правильно считывает, то идти им остаётся не очень далеко – час навскидку. Может, полтора, если под ноги снова попадётся какая-нибудь ползучая дрянь.

Они оставляют скага валяться на песке, а труп – на нём разлагаться, и устремляются вперёд. В предположительно правильном направлении.

***

***

То ли Рис неправильно прочитал карту, то ли в ней была недостоверная информация – оба варианта одинаково вероятны, – но вместо обозначенного поселения они выходят к… гаражу? Мастерской механика? Рис не очень-то уверен, что именно перед ними находится, но оно точно связано с машинами: это становится понятно по огромному количеству разбросанных поблизости запчастей. 

Прямо у них перед носом на дорогу лихо вылетает разукрашенный в кислотные цвета автомобиль, и Рис с Вонном едва успевают спрыгнуть на обочину, чтобы не оказаться задавленными так же, как огромный то ли паук, то ли муравей, то ли вообще нечто среднее между первым и вторым. Рису искренне хочется возмутиться по поводу вопиющего нарушения правил дорожного движения, но голубоволосая девушка и здоровенный полуголый мужик, сидящие в автомобиле, пропадают из вида настолько быстро, что Рис не успевает даже подняться на ноги. К тому же, мужик в полный голос кричит что-то про барбекю и смерть, размахивая ужасающим орудием убийства, похожим на плод запретной любви бензопилы и топора. Связываться с ними – определённо не та идея, которая может прийти в голову здравомыслящему человеку, так что Рис её быстро откидывает.

– Интересно, на Пандоре все так лихачат? – спрашивает Вонн, поднимаясь на ноги и потирая ушибленный бок. К собственному удивлению, Рис слышит в его голосе не негодование, а смесь зависти с восторгом. 

– Весьма вероятно. – Рис закашливается от поднявшейся пыли. – Ты что, тоже хочешь?

– Возможно да, возможно нет, – уклончиво отвечает Вонн и тыкает пальцем в сторону гаража. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы сможем добыть здесь машину. В нашей ситуации не может быть ничего круче машины. Только представь – больше не придётся идти через пустыню пешком. Возможно, мы даже сможем спать на мягких сидениях, и… 

– Да, звучит прекрасно, – перебивает его Рис, – только вот кто даст нам машину? Денег-то нет. У меня в кармане только двадцатка.

– А у меня и двадцатки нет, – вздыхает Вонн. – Но ведь попытка не пытка, так? Мягкие сидения, Рис. Подумай о мягких сидениях.

Рис думает о мягких сидениях. И о возможности не идти пешком – на Гелиосе ходить пешком приходилось только на короткие расстояния, с длинными справлялись установленные повсюду травалаторы. До вчерашнего дня Рис не ценил то, что имел.

– Да, твоя правда, – говорит он, ещё раз подумав о мягких сидениях. – Давай попробуем. Может, повезёт.

Они почти успевают подойти к настежь распахнутым воротам, за которыми уже виднеется внушительных размеров неоновая вывеска «У Элли», когда сзади доносится постепенно приближающийся хриплый лай, и Рис замирает как вкопанный. 

К тому моменту, когда он медленно, очень медленно разворачивается, скаг как раз добегает до него на своих коротеньких кривых лапках и тыкается башкой ему под колено. Опять.

– Ты нас что, преследовал? – спрашивает Рис, со злостью глядя в глаза зверюги, у которой стекает из пасти слюна. Очень привлекательно.

Скаг, естественно, ничего не отвечает – не то чтобы Рис этого ждал – и лишь продолжает доверчиво пялиться, будто в его жизни нет более достойного занятия, чем прыгать перед Рисом. Тот понятия не имеет, что такого в нём нашёл этот маленький зубастый уродец и как от него избавиться. Интересно, можно ли найти статьи на эту тему в эхо-нете. Рис не представляет даже, какой забить запрос – «что делать до меня доебался скаг помогите»?

– Бро, кажется, пришло время мне начинать тебя ревновать, – гадко хихикает Вонн. – У тебя появился новый лучший друг.

– Если бы он был моим лучшим другом, мне бы не хотелось его пнуть, – мрачно отвечает Рис. 

– Давай возьмём его с собой! – говорит Вонн, и Риса от такого предложения физически передёргивает. – Он же и так за тобой везде таскается, так к чему сопротивляться?

– Да ты только посмотри на это маленькое уёбище! 

Вонн приглядывается к «уёбищу», но заняться этим основательно у него не получается – сзади, из-за ворот, доносится леденящий кровь скрежет металла, чей-то истошный крик, а затем громкий заливистый хохот. 

Через пару секунд со стороны мастерской Рису прямо под ноги прилетает чья-то оторванная рука. Такого развития событий он точно не ожидал, и потому вскрикивает, подпрыгивая на месте.

– Ой, простите, мальчики, я тут обронила.

Рис поднимает взгляд, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь веское и остроумное на тему того, что такими вещами, вообще-то, разбрасываться не стоит, но давится собственными словами. 

К ним с Вонном неторопливо и размеренно приближается девушка самых впечатляющих размеров, что Рис когда-либо видел. У неё заляпанная машинным маслом футболка ярко-оранжевого цвета, рабочий комбинезон с кучей заплаток, короткие рыжеватые волосы и завораживающая татуировка небольшого сердца над левой грудью.

Рис чувствует себя невероятно маленьким и хрупким. А ведь он привык смотреть на людей сверху вниз и вписываться лбом в слишком низкие дверные проёмы. Но Вонну с его ростом ещё хуже. Он издаёт что-то сродни сдавленному писку и отступает Рису за спину. 

– Так-так-так, что тут у нас, – пропевает девушка, расплываясь в довольно дружелюбной улыбке. – Откуда вы такие потерянные? Не думаю, что видела вас где-нибудь поблизости. Такие сладкие мордашки я точно бы запомнила. Особенно твою, коротышка. – Она подмигивает Вонну, и тот хватает Риса за рукав.

– Э-э-эм, зд-здравствуйте, – говорит Рис, немного заикаясь, – мы, э-э-э, мы туристы. С Эдена. Эдена-5. Мы заблудились. Машина сломалась посреди пустыни, мы ночевали под кактусом, бандиты украли все наши вещи и деньги, оставив только сумку, в которой валяется всякий мусор. Мы ничего не ели и не пили уже сутки и не знаем, где находимся. Возможно, вы наш единственный шанс спастись, мисс.

Рис врёт с таким запалом, что даже начинает верить собственным словам и испытывать жалость к их с Вонном тяжёлой судьбе. 

– Ну, вы должны быть благодарны, что вам оставили одежду, обычно здешние бандиты не настолько щедры, – хмыкает девушка. – Вам ещё повезло. Как вас зовут, туристики?

– Я Рис, а это, – Рис с усилием вырывает свою ладонь из пальцев Вонна, – а это Вонн. Он немного стеснительный.

– Он ещё и стесняшка, какая прелесть, – умиляется девушка. – Я Элли. Ну, думаю, вы уже догадались по вывеске. Я хозяйка и единственный работник этого оазиса посреди пустыни. Добро пожаловать.

– Приятно познакомиться, Элли, – кивает Рис, нервно косясь на валяющуюся на земле руку. – А это… ну, то, что вы обронили – это, позвольте поинтересоваться, чьё?

– А, да это одного мудачка, который не заплатил мне за ремонт машины. Не обращай внимания, красотуля. – Элли беззаботно машет рукой, видимо, уже совсем не заинтересованная в поднятии «обронённой» конечности. – Лучше поговорим о вас. Заблудились, значит?

– Ага, – отвечает Рис, стараясь нагнать в голос побольше грусти и отчаяния. – И устали. И голодные. В общем, всё плохо. Не так мы себе представляли поездку на Пандору.

– А как вы её, прости, представляли? – удивлённо спрашивает Элли. – Это же Пандора.

– Пляжи! – неожиданно вставляет Вонн. – Мы слышали, что тут отличные пляжи. 

– Пляжи-то у нас правда есть. – Элли пожимает плечами. – Только без воды. Зато с песчаными червями. И рядом, скорее всего, крутится Шейд. Вы серьёзно хотели отдохнуть в подобном месте? Странные вы ребята.

Рис порывается сказать что-нибудь вроде «а, тот сумасшедший в соломенной шляпе, из-за которого я чуть не наложил в штаны», но ограничивается обменом многозначительными взглядами с Вонном. Тот, видимо, тоже вспоминает встретившегося им ещё в первую поездку на Пандору Шейда. Что неудивительно. Такое не забывается.

– В брошюрах говорится о чистейшей воде и ни слова о песчаных червях, – говорит Рис жалобно. – И турагент говорил, что здесь очень красиво. Так расписывал, так расписывал.

– Ну, по возвращению можете смело засунуть язык этого турагента ему же в задницу, – хохочет Элли. – Вы, мальчики, совсем не по адресу. Хотя, это как посмотреть. Вы вполне-таки по моему адресу, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

Вонн, кажется, перестаёт дышать.

– Восхитительно, – отвечает Рис шёпотом, уже не очень уверенный в том, насколько удачной была идея притвориться наивным туповатым туристом.

– В любом случае, я готова вам помочь, – говорит Элли, и уверенность в удачности собственной лжи возвращается к Рису в тот же миг. – У меня завалялся ненужный Грузовик. Если сделаете для меня одно ма-а-аленькое поручение, отдам его вам. Я собиралась запрячь Майю с Кригом, но они так торопились, а Криг так громко орал о мясных велосипедах, что я решила обождать. Не то чтобы вы могли потягаться с ними в полезности, но отправить вас всё равно лучше, чем идти самой. Сами по своим делам ходят только те, у кого нет денег нанять кого-нибудь другого.

Рис делает вывод, что Майя и Криг – это те двое, что чуть не сшибли их с ног, а для того, чтобы заполучить машину, им придётся постараться. И это, наверное, даже честно, только вот что именно Элли может от них понадобиться, он не знает. Рису хотелось бы избежать убийств и обнажёнки. В любом порядке.

– Неподалёку живёт одна старая карга, которая выжила из ума, но броню куёт отменную. Она сделала мне боевой костюм, но сама я за ним я не потащусь, она идти тоже отказывается. Вот вы и сгоняете.

Рис понятия не имеет, зачем Элли понадобился боевой костюм, но задавать лишние вопросы не собирается. Получить бесплатное транспортное средство взамен на небольшую прогулку? Он не идиот, чтобы от такого отказываться.

– По рукам, – быстро отвечает Рис, пока Элли не передумала. и очень надеется, что она не услышала протестующий стон Вонна.

– Отлично, – улыбается Элли. – Только идти вам неблизко, так что я даже расщедрюсь на… Ой.

Элли обрывает сама себя на полуслове и удивлённо смотрит вниз. Рис с Вонном синхронно переводят взгляды туда же.

Сидевший до этого тихо скаг с утробным урчанием дожёвывает руку, а затем отрыгивает кусок ткани и поворачивается к Рису с довольной мордой – смотри, мол, как я умею. Талант отрыгивать одежду не кажется Рису достойным гордости, но у скага на этот счёт, видимо, своё мнение. 

– Обалдеть, скаг! – восклицает Элли, наклоняясь к тому поближе. – Они же не водятся в Песках. К тому же, такие мелкие. Он что, из Линчвуда прибежал? Хотя какая разница. – Она пожимает плечами и, выудив из закреплённого на бедре чехла с инструментами здоровенный гаечный ключ, замахивается над скагом, который продолжает смотреть на Риса, ни о чём не подозревая.

Рис не знает, что именно руководит им в этот момент, но он кидается вперёд и останавливает Элли коротким вскриком:

– Не надо!

Элли с Вонном смотрят с молчаливым вопросом во взглядах. Рис чувствует, как лицо заливает краска.

– Он типа вроде как с нами, – бормочет он, смущённо убирая руки в карманы. – Он за нами бежал. И он такой маленький, и мы сможем его потом использовать как приманку, если понадобится. В общем, не трогай. Пожалуйста.

– Мне всё-таки нужно искать нового лучшего друга, да? – с ухмылкой спрашивает Вонн.

– Твоё дело, – пожимает плечами Элли, с сожалением убирая гаечный ключ назад. – Но не обессудь, если он сожрёт твои штаны, пока ты спишь.

– Ну, спать-то я с ним рядом не собираюсь, – бурчит Рис себе под нос, уже жалея о том, что не дал ей размозжить скагу башку. Какого, в конце концов, чёрта? Он же не приносит никакой пользы, только опасность остаться без какой-нибудь части гардероба или даже тела. Но нет же, дёрнуло его сохранить животине жизнь. 

– Плоховато ты знаешь скагов, мальчик, – качает головой Элли. – Этого монстрика не интересует рядом с тобой спать. Его интересует что-нибудь сожрать. Но хочешь миловаться со скагом – милуйся, мне дела до этого нет. Только никаких непотребностей у меня в гараже, понятно? 

Вонн совсем не по-дружески ржёт, и Рис, чувствуя себя оскорблённым до глубины души, неодобрительно качает головой. Вонн в ответ лишь пожимает плечами. Предатель.

– Но это всё дело десятое. О чём я говорила до того, как выползла эта хреновина? Ах да, моя несметная щедрость. Здесь неподалёку есть неработающий Тачкомат, а рядом с ним – никому не нужный сарай. Я ещё давненько закрыла его на замок на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Не уверена, что кто-нибудь за это время попросту не выломал дверь, но вы вполне можете попытать счастья – если повезёт, сумеете там нормально отдохнуть. Мне нужно только найти ключ.

– Вау, спасибо, Элли, – искренне улыбается Рис, не рассчитывавший на такую удачу. Нет, сарай, в котором возможно получится отдохнуть – это, конечно, не предмет его мечтаний, но куда лучше, чем холодная пещера с жёстким каменным полом.

– Да, это невероятно мило, – добавляет Вонн и тоже расплывется в довольной улыбке.

– А знаешь, что ещё будет мило? – спрашивает Элли, кокетливо подмигивая. – Если ты пойдёшь со мной поискать ключ, милашка.

Вонн краснеет до самых кончиков ушей, и Рис не может сдержать мстительного смешка. Вонн поворачивается к нему и одними губами произносит «спаси меня», но Рис лишь качает головой и скрещивает руки на груди. Никакого милосердия для предателей, подыгрывающих шуткам о зоофилии. Вонн бросает на него злой взгляд и поворачивается к Элли:

– Да, конечно, с удовольствием. 

– Отлично, – радуется она и направляется в сторону гаража, – за мной, удалец. 

Рис хмыкает, когда Вонн бросает на него через плечо ещё один полный безысходности взгляд.

За неимением лучших вариантов Рис осторожно присаживается на оторванное колесо и готовится к скучному ожиданию возвращения Элли с ключом и морально травмированным Вонном.

Скучное ожидание не задаётся.

– Парень, что за херня?

Джек материализуется прямо перед ним, и Рису стоит отдать себе должное – в этот раз он не подпрыгивает, не кричит и даже не вздрагивает. Многократно повторяющееся действие неизбежно теряет элемент неожиданности.

– Ты о чём? – спрашивает он.

– Совсем тупой? – Джек раздражённо вскидывает вверх руки, а затем бесцеремонно тыкает в вывеску. – Вот это. Вот это что за херня?

– Гараж. Он принадлежит милейшей даме по имени Элли. Что тебе не нравится?

– Всё, кексичек, – чуть ли не шипит Джек, прожигая его взглядом. – Нашёл куда притащиться. Ты вообще знаешь, кто такая эта «милейшая дама», а?

Рис не знает, да и не хочет копаться в биографии Элли – какая ему вообще разница, кто она и откуда, если может дать им машину, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами. Джек ударяет себя ладонью по лбу:

– Господи боже мой. Несчастный ты кусок идиота. Эта «милейшая дама» – дочь моей невероятно горячей и невероятно стервозной бывшей девушки, которая пыталась меня убить. Ну, не дочь пыталась убить, а девушка, но суть в том, что все они повязаны с Красными Налётчиками. Так что уноси отсюда свою гиперионскую задницу, и быстро.

– Она не знает, что мы из «Гипериона», – возражает Рис. – Мы представились туристами с Эдена-5. 

Джек смотрит на него неверящим взглядом.

– Да что с тобой не так? – спрашивает он с ноткой удивления в голосе. – Ты куда свои мозги дел? Скагам скормил или чё?

На слове «скаг» Рис по инерции переводит взгляд на валяющееся неподалёку животное. Джек, конечно, смотрит туда же.

– Парень, поведай мне... это что, тот самый скаг, который обоссал тебе всю рубашку? – спрашивает он и оборачивается назад с чуть приоткрытым ртом.

Рис хочет всё отрицать, честно хочет, но прекрасно знает, что это выставит его в худшем свете, поэтому прикрывает лицо ладонью и с тяжёлым вздохом говорит правду:

– Да. Тот самый.

– Должен сказать, парень, – медленно говорит Джек, покачивая головой, – ты просто фееричный долбоёб. И знаешь, это даже было бы мило, если будь так смешно. И жалко. Больше жалко, чем смешно, но я всё равно посмеюсь.

– Вот уж спасибо, – мрачно отвечает Рис и недобро поглядывает на спящего и подёргивающего задней лапой скага. Это совсем не мило, вот ни разу.

– Но вернёмся к более насущным проблемам. Взял жопу в руки и пошагал отсюда. Быстро.

– Никуда я не собираюсь идти, – возмущается Рис. – Элли даст нам машину, чтобы мы могли быстрее добраться до Эридиевого Мора, окей? Это в твоих же интересах.

– Кексичек, сладенький, никто, слышишь, никто не будет решать, что в моих интересах, а что – нет. Никто, кроме меня, – отвечает ему Джек медовым голосом, криво ухмыляясь. От его тона и выражения лица становится по-настоящему жутко, и Рис, в очередной раз успевший подзабыть, какое количество человек и какими извращёнными способами Джек убил при жизни, нервно сглатывает и неуютно ёрзает на колесе. Мастерство перегибать палку он, судя по всему, успел освоить на отлично. Восхитительно, Рис, просто восхитительно.

– Доставка ключей!

Рис поворачивается на голос и видит быстро идущего к нему Вонна, в поднятой руке которого поблёскивают упомянутые ключи. Кажется, никогда ещё Рис не был так рад его видеть, потому что Джек бросает ему злобное «даже не думай, что мы закончили этот разговор» и исчезает.

Спасибо судьбе за своевременные появления выглядящих весьма помятыми друзей.

***

***

К невероятному удивлению Риса, по пути до сарая с ним ничего не случается – никто не пытается его убить, съесть или хотя бы ударить по голове. За ним лишь преданно семенит скаг, подскочивший на лапы сразу же, как только Рис направился к выходу из мастерской Элли. Даже Джек, угрожавший продолжением неприятного разговора, спокойно сидит у него в голове. Вонна рядом нет тоже – Элли заставила его остаться в гараже, чтобы он помог ей что-то не то собрать, не то разобрать. Она аргументировала это тем, что ей нужно крепкое мужское плечо для выполнения непосильной задачи. Блеф был откровеннейший – Рис на сто процентов уверен, что уж что-то, а мужское плечо Элли не нужно совсем. К тому же, такое, как у Вонна. Тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как покорно принять свою судьбу.

Остаться в одиночестве оказывается приятно. За последние несколько дней Рису не выдавалось возможности проанализировать собственные действия, и сейчас всё происходящее накрывает его с чуть большей силой, чем хотелось бы, компенсируя отсутствие реальной угрозы – метафорическая тоже сойдёт.

Отпинывая носком ботинка валяющуюся на дороге кость, Рис с кристальной ясностью понимает, что увяз в первоклассном дерьме. 

Обведя вокруг пальца своего злейшего врага и проторжествовав несколько прекрасных беззаботных дней, они с Вонном оказались в смертельной опасности по милости этого же врага. На планете, где каждый обитатель питает ненависть к компании, на которую они работают, и без возможности связаться с Иветт. 

Их единственный шанс вернуться домой, на Гелиос – сумасшедший план Джека, в надёжности которого Рис не уверен от слова «совсем». 

Рис помнит, что испытывал к Джеку раньше, до того, как они поневоле оказались в одном теле: благоговейное и немного унизительное обожание – самый настоящий фанатизм. Взять хотя бы тот раз, когда Рис случайно увидел его живьём. Джек проходил мимо него в одном из коридоров Гелиоса, и Риса хватило только на то, чтобы, гипервентилируя, прижаться спиной к стене и попытаться с ней слиться – лишь бы Джек его не заметил. Но Джек заметил. Развеселившись, видимо, от чистого ужаса в его глазах, он со смехом плюнул Рису в лицо и пошёл себе дальше, насвистывая что-то под нос.

А Рис... Рис в этот момент почувствовал самую настоящую радость: Красавчик Джек его видел. Красавчик Джек знает о его существовании. Красавчик Джек снизошёл до того, чтобы плюнуть ему в лицо. Какая честь.

Даже то, что это было давно, в самом начале работы Риса на «Гиперион», не делает факт менее унизительным – при воспоминании о собственных чувствах в тот момент ему хочется ударить себя по лбу. Но Рис предпочитает думать, что несколько поумнел и стал наглее с того момента. Превратился из мальчишки, при виде своего кумира дрожавшего как осиновый лист, во взрослого благоразумного мужчину.

При мысли о взрослом благоразумном мужчине Рис запутывается в собственных ногах и падает вперёд, едва успев выставить руки, чтобы избежать песка во рту. Скаг забегает вперёд, тявкает, подпрыгивает пару раз на месте и начинает тыкаться башкой ему подмышку, вроде как пытаясь помочь подняться. Это даже… мило. Точнее, было бы мило, если б Рису не становилось мерзко от одного взгляда на эту поганую морду. И если бы он не был уверен в том, что скаги всё-таки не должны вести себя подобным образом, и с этим конкретным представителем данного вида что-то очень, очень не так.

Рис поднимается на ноги, отряхивает брюки и, сделав перед самим собой вид, что ничего особенного сейчас не произошло, продолжает путь. Вдалеке уже виднеется нечто напоминающее Тачкомат. Это придаёт физических сил и заставляет ускорить шаг, но мысли из головы так и не уходят.

Рис плакал, когда узнал о смерти Джека. Ему было нестерпимо больно даже несмотря на то, что он не знал Джека лично и располагал лишь создаваемым на публику образом. Он чувствовал эгоистичную обиду на мир, словно тот лишил его возможности, не дал произойти тому, что должно было произойти. Правда, отпустило его довольно быстро – Рис понял, что вместо бесполезного размазывания соплей нужно взять себя в руки и по-настоящему заняться продвижением по карьерной лестнице. Не теми несмелыми методами, которыми он пользовался раньше, а зубами и когтями – идти по головам и не брезговать замарать руки в крови, если ситуация того потребует. Джек не брезговал, не собирался и Рис. Метод оказался на удивление действенным – если бы не Васкез, сейчас Рис уже сидел бы в кресле Хендерсона.

Но он Пандоре. И Джек, Красавчик Джек, бывший недосягаемым на своём гиперионском троне, заперт у него в голове, а его жизнь, точнее, его к ней возвращение в самом буквальном смысле зависит от Риса. Осознание этого факта бьёт прямо по мозгам.

Рис соврал бы сам себе, если бы сказал, что не хочет возвращения Джека. Конечно хочет – грызня, идущая на Гелиосе уже который месяц, порядком раздражает, как и отсутствие единоличного руководства. Это усложняет выполнение собственных целей – пробиться наверх становится гораздо сложнее, когда такое желание появляется сразу у огромного количества людей, и все они бегают с пеной у рта в попытках его осуществить. С Джеком во главе всё было проще и точнее, и Рис не отказался бы от возвращения старых порядков. К тому же, Джек пообещал ему кресло исполнительного директора. От него Рис не отказался бы тем более. 

Правда, всё это не отменяет факта, что Джек может с лёгкостью прострелить ему голову или выполнить свою угрозу задушить Риса его же языком в тот самый момент, как его сознание окажется в новом теле. Как и того, что у них с Вонном есть все шансы попросту до этого тела не добраться и бесславно подохнуть где-нибудь на полпути к Эридиевому Мору, если не раньше. Не очень радужная перспектива.

Но других вариантов нет, как не было и несколько дней назад, так что Рису остаётся только окончательно смириться с рисками, на которые он идёт, утаскивая за собой Вонна. Кто не рискует, тот не отваливает сумасшедшие бабки за сложную и непроверенную операцию по установке эхо-глаза.

Или как там говорится.

***

***

Унылый сарай рядом с покорёженным Тачкоматом и правда оказывается заперт. Рису приходится воспользоваться столь любезно выданным Элли ключом. Замок поддаётся не сразу, но в итоге открывается. Рис тянет на себя дверь, невольно думая о том, что в замке на самом деле не было абсолютно никакого смысла – при желании эту ветошь можно попросту содрать с петель. Что, пожалуй, делает на глазах разваливающийся сарай не самым безопасным убежищем. Но тот факт, что на него до сих пор никто не покусился, слегка обнадёживает. 

Внутри оказывается темно и пыльно, но хотя бы не сыро – если с пылью Рис ещё готов мириться, то сырости с него достаточно. В углу тесной комнатушки без окон набросаны какие-то мешки, о содержании которых Рис предпочитает не задумываться – не воняют и не движутся, вот и славно, – а сбоку стоят металлические шкафчики с настежь распахнутыми дверцами. Смотрятся они несколько не к месту, но Рис лишь пожимает плечами, предпочитая всё же придерживаться своего мнения касательно части с «не воняют и не движутся».

В общем, на комфортную комнату отеля или хотя бы мотеля не похоже и близко, но Рис не жалуется. Если получится выпросить у Элли парочку одеял и подушек, то можно вполне удобно устроиться на ночь. Скагу, вон, нравится – он уже успел вдоволь поковыряться в мешках, а сейчас рвёт один из них зубами и начинает с энтузиазмом жрать содержимое. Судя по урчанию, доносящемуся с его стороны, он весьма доволен. Потрясающая неприхотливость. Всем бы такую.

Оценив обстановку, Рис решает, что можно возвращаться назад, чтобы вызволить Вонна из плена жарких объятий Элли, но у выхода из сарая его встречает мельтешение синих пикселей, постепенно собирающееся в Джека. Рис понимает, что в ближайшее время спокойствие ему не светит – Джек был настроен весьма решительно, когда обещал продолжить разговор. Вот дерьмо.

– Вау, да ты, я смотрю, замок себе отстроил, – фыркает Джек, окидывая взглядом обстановку. – Какое уютное местечко, всем на зависть. Твой маленький дружок, гляжу, тащится.

– Он мне не дружок, и у него свои приоритеты, – бурчит Рис.

– Да-да, в жизни нет ничего лучше, чем нажраться дерьма и валяться пузом кверху, – саркастично отвечает Джек. – Пробовали, знаем. Только вот нам с тобой, Риззи, всё-таки надо поговорить о том, что ты делаешь в этой жизни не так. По большому счёту, конечно же, всё, но вот в данный момент ты очень, очень ошибаешься, не слушаясь моих приказов. 

Выражение лица Джека не предвещает ничего хорошего, и Рис сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком. Разумом он понимает, что Джек не сможет ему ничего сделать, какая-то его часть испытывает чуть ли не животный ужас и желает забиться куда-нибудь в угол, но верх берёт ещё одна, третья – безрассудная и чересчур пьяная недавно пришедшим осознанием того, что Джек, в общем-то, находится в его власти, а не наоборот.

– Джек, послушай, – начинает Рис, – я знаю, что делаю, я тебе уже говорил. Всё получится, Элли нам поверила и сама предложила дать машину, если мы выполним для неё небольшое поручение. Я не вижу никакого смысла отказываться от такой удачи, поэтому на этот раз поступим по-моему, окей? Не всегда же тебе быть правым.

Джек смотрит на него чересчур долгим взглядом, который у Риса при всём желании не получается прочитать. Он уже начинает думать, что обошлось, но в тот самый момент, когда Рис наконец делает выдох, который сдерживал до этого, механическая рука приходит в движение. Против его воли сжимается в кулак и с размаха врезается ему прямо в скулу.

Рис вскрикивает – рука, конечно, сделана не для битв или поднятия тяжестей, она максимально приближена к обычной, из плоти и крови, но это не делает её менее тяжёлой и менее металлической. Больно просто чертовски, и Рис, сжимая зубы, чтобы не застонать, хватается второй рукой за ушибленное место, стараясь его растереть.

– Какого чёрта?! – справедливо возмущается он, но Джеку совсем не стыдно.

– Ну, слова на тебя не действуют, – пожимает он плечами, – значит, придётся вбивать в тебя правила нашего совместного существования в буквальном смысле. И тебе не понравится, поверь. Ну, если ты, конечно, не тащишься от боли. А, тыковка? Что скажешь?

Джек растягивает губы в игривой ухмылке, и Рис поспешно мотает головой. Он уже давно смирился с тем, что в обстоятельствах интимного характера он совсем не против определённой грубости, но постель и происходящее за её пределами – слишком разные вещи, а нынешняя ситуация определённо относится ко второй категории. Нет, Рису и правда не понравится. Ему уже не понравилось – челюсть так ноет, что хочется скулить от боли, но он себе этого не позволяет. Рис не настолько слабак, чтобы расклеиться от одного удара.

– Не понравится? Ну вот. – Джек показушно вздыхает. – Было бы прикольно, если бы понравилось. Я бы посмотрел. Но всё это, знаешь ли, лирика. А проза в том, что иметь яйца – это, конечно, отлично, но только до определённого предела. И ты, кексичек, свой только что перешёл.

Рука снова начинает двигаться. Рис морально готовится к следующему удару, но вместо этого металлические пальцы обхватывают его шею – не так крепко, чтобы перекрыть доступ к воздуху, но достаточно сильно, чтобы давление было ощутимым. 

В этот момент Рис начинает сомневаться в собственном мнении по поводу разграничения секса и всех остальных областей жизни. От управляемых пальцев на горле в голову бьёт адреналин, а кровь наоборот уходит ниже, потому что Джек, чтоб его, умудрился попасть в яблочко, даже не пытаясь этого добиться. 

Ничто не возбуждает Риса так сильно, как правильно выполняемая игра с дыханием. В последние месяцы у него было слишком мало времени на удовлетворение физических потребностей, и его тело воспринимает происходящее в неправильном ключе. Только вот Рису это совсем не нравится. Мысль о том, что Джек может что-то заметить, заставляет похолодеть изнутри. Рис не хочет давать тому козырь – не сомневается, что Джек начнёт использовать это против него, если поймёт. Поэтому он хватается за механическую руку и пытается оттянуть её, разжать пальцы. Это, конечно же, бесполезно – Джек держит крепко и, кажется, не собирается отпускать. Блядь.

– Ну ты чего как зарыпался, кексик, – смеётся Джек, с интересом наблюдая за его попытками вырваться. – Не ссы ты, не убью. Как бы это ни было досадно, вместе с тобой уйду и я, так что сохранение твоей тощей задницы в целости и сохранности сейчас вроде как мой главный приоритет. Если бы не это, я бы даже заплатил безразмерной дочери своей бывшей, чтобы она закинула тебя в этот свой жуткий аппаратец, которым давит бандитов. Денег у меня, благо дело, хоть жопой жуй. Но нет, ты должен жить, и поэтому, – Джек, словно подчёркивая свои слова, чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы, и Рис нервно сглатывает, борясь с желанием застонать и прикрыть глаза, – поэтому, котёночек, не делай глупостей.

Джек выпускает его шею, и Рис рвано выдыхает, нервно облизывая пересохшие губы. Возбуждение, с которым он так отчаянно борется, пульсирует в висках, и тяжёлый взгляд Джека не очень помогает от него избавиться. Джек смотрит с чем-то тёмным, от чего становится одновременно и жарче, и ещё страшнее. 

Джек отлично доказал, что не так уж и безвреден в виде голограммы. Разрешение воспользоваться рукой Риса ему по каким-то причинам больше не требуется, и ничего хорошего это не предвещает.

Какое-то время ничего не происходит – Джек продолжает сверлить его своим странным взглядом, скаг копошится в углу, а сам Рис быстро и загнанно дышит, не двигаясь с места.

Его наконец-то отпускает. Организм успокаивается, и это становится облегчением – не нужно больше переживать, что Джек увидит то, что не должен. Подъёба про постеры Рису хватило с лихвой. Он не испытывает ни малейшего желания давать Джеку больше поводов делать поспешные выводы о том, как Рис к нему относится. Потому что они в корне неверные: то восхищение Джеком, которое было похоже на помешательство и плавно перетекало в желание, заставляя дрочить под одеялом, слушая эхо-записи хрипловатого голоса Джека с выступлений, осталось для Риса из прошлого. У Риса из настоящего куда больше опыта. Рис из настоящего умеет себя контролировать. Рис из настоящего убил человека, нескольких человек, и даже не почувствовал из-за этого укола вины. Рис из настоящего вовсе не засматривается на лицо Джека.

Который наконец выходит из своего непонятного транса, коротко встряхивает головой и снова расплывается в самодовольной улыбке.

– Ну надо же, ты не наложил себе в штаны, чудо какое! – заявляет он радостно. – Поздравляю, парень, можешь считать это своим главным достижением за неделю. И окей, можешь и дальше путаться с этой страшной женщиной с гаечным ключом, если твоей душеньке так угодно, разрешаю. Но если всё пойдёт по пизде, то я тебе лёгкие через задницу вытащу, понял?

Рис молча кивает – не понять тут сложно.

– А теперь пошли из этого убогонького места, мне физически больно от одного его вида, а ведь сейчас я даже не способен испытывать боль. Понимаешь, как всё плохо? – Джек, кажется, полностью возвращается в своё обычное состояние, в котором его невозможно заткнуть, и Рис, признаться, этому даже рад.

Он идёт вслед за Джеком, который активно жестикулирует руками и рассказывает по его мнению смешную до колик историю про подорвавшегося на мине в собственный день рождения парня. Скаг не заставляет себя ждать и семенит следом. Рис тяжело вздыхает – видимо, ему придётся смириться с присутствием этого непонятно почему проявляющего к нему такую преданность создания.

С присутствием Джека же смирился, и тут тоже справится.

***

***

Картина, которую Рис наблюдает по возвращению к Элли, вызывает у него некоторое замешательство: по двору мастерской наворачивает круги дымящийся автомобиль, за рулём которого сидит почему-то полуголый Вонн, а за турелью – задорно хохочущая Элли. Она, к счастью Риса, не стреляет, но только до поры до времени. Когда Вонн делает особо лихой разворот, Элли активирует турель и начинает палить во всё подряд, не слишком заботясь о сохранности собственного гаража. Рису приходится прыгнуть за ворота, чтобы не оказаться начинённым пулями. Он благодарит свои быстрые рефлексы за то, что успевает вовремя это сделать, хотя при манёвре одна пуля и мажет по металлической руке. 

Скаг плотно прижимается к ноге Риса, словно пытаясь спрятаться – это не мило, это не мило, это не мило, – а Джек с широченной улыбкой стоит прямо на линии огня, широко расставив ноги и уперев ладони в бёдра. Показушник.

– Вот они, вот они, плюсы нематериального существования! – громко заявляет он со смехом, и поворачивается к Рису как раз в тот момент, когда пуля пролетает ему прямо через голографический глаз. – Завидно, кексичек?

– Не очень! – кричит в ответ Рис.

– Пиздишь как дышишь! – ржёт Джек, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Да, у него определённо не самые обычные понятия о том, что такое веселье, но чего ещё ждать от человека, который смеётся над мёртвыми котятами.

Это продолжается несколько минут, и Рис настолько устаёт сидеть под защитой металлической пластины, что даже решает погладить скага по спине, но успевает лишь к нему потянуться: стрельба наконец прекращается, и до слуха доносится расстроенное «блин, патроны кончились!» 

Джек матерится с таким же разочарованием, что и Элли, а Рис облегчённо вздыхает и наконец решается выглянуть из своего укрытия, чтобы обнаружить Элли спрыгивающей из постепенно замедляющегося автомобиля. Она уверенно приземляется на ноги, и Рис испытывает укол зависти при виде неожиданной для её комплекции грации. 

– Вау, ребят, – говорит он, заходя на территорию мастерской. – Вы меня чуть не грохнули.

– Да? Блин, чувак, прости, мы не думали, что ты так быстро вернёшься, – извиняется Вонн, вываливается из автомобиля и отбрасывает с глаз рукав повязанной вокруг головы рубашки.

Рис пялится на Вонна несколько добрых секунд, пытаясь понять, что именно в нём не так, пока голос не подаёт Джек:

– Ёбушки-пандорушки, вы только посмотрите на этого маленького качка!

Да. До Риса доходит. Мускулы. У Вонна не просто рельефный торс и накачанные руки – у него кубики на животе. Настоящие кубики. Рис чуть наклоняется вперёд и щурится, а потом и вовсе активирует эхо-глаз, чтобы убедиться, что они не нарисованы маркером. 

Не нарисованы. 

– Что такое? – спрашивает Вонн непонимающе.

– М-м-м, ты, – пытается сказать что-то осмысленное Рис, не отрывая взгляда от торса Вонна, – ты выглядишь без рубашки несколько иначе, чем я себе представлял.

– В смысле? – хмурится Вонн.

– Ты удивительно мускулистый.

– Я поставил в офис велотренажёр несколько месяцев назад, не парься, – отмахивается от него Вонн, – как твой поход?

Пару секунд Рис не отвечает, молча наблюдая за тем, как Джек обходит Вонна со всех сторон и бормочет себе под нос что-то про стероиды.

– Удачно, – наконец выдавливает он, пытаясь отогнать воспоминание о сжимающихся на горле пальцах. – Сарай на месте и даже был закрыт.

– Балдёж! – говорит Элли, выплывая из-за автомобиля с другой стороны. – Я рада, что никто из этих дикарей не покусился на моё тайное убежище.

Рис силой заставляет себя не подметить вслух тот факт, что покушаться там абсолютно не на что – благодарность за то, что им дали пусть и такое жалкое, но всё же пристанище, пересиливает чересчур острый для блага своего обладателя язык.

– Да, оно всё наше, ву-ху-у! – театрально радуется Рис, вскидывая вверх кулак, и Джек отрывается от тыканья пальцем в кубики Вонна, чтобы одобрительно хмыкнуть в ответ на этот жест.

Элли наигранности, благо дело, не замечает.

– А теперь пришло время обеда! – радостно заявляет она и потирает руки. – Пойдёмте, мальчики, я вас покормлю, а потом отправитесь к этой старой карге.

– Ты такая душка, – вздыхает Вонн с улыбкой на лице. Рис от удивления давится собственной слюной. Выходит неловко, и он поспешно делает вид, что просто закашлялся. 

– И ты, пирожочек, – подмигивает ему Элли, и они бок о бок, о чём-то смеясь, направляются ко входу в гараж, слово забывая о Рисе.

– Хэй, это моё слово! – возмущается Джек.

– И не говори, – качает головой Рис, наблюдая за удаляющимися Элли с Вонном. – Нет, ну ты только посмотри, что тут вообще произошло за те несколько часов, что нас не было?

– Жуть какая-то, – соглашается Джек, становясь рядом с ним и скрещивая руки на груди. – Как представлю твоего мускулистого дружбанчика, обжимающегося с дочерью моей бывшей, так сразу в дрожь бросает. 

Рис хмыкает. Да, в этом Джек точно не одинок. Рису от таких картин тоже становится как-то не по себе. Элли с её формами и Вонн с его дурацкими мускулами кажутся ему самой нелепой парой, которую только можно вообразить, и он рад тому, что Джек разделяет его мнение. Хоть в чём-то они сходятся.

– А ты что скажешь? – спрашивает Рис увлечённо роющего под машиной ямку скага.

Тот в ответ коротко тявкает и делает особо сильное движение задней лапой. Комок земли попадает Рису прямо на носок, в котором он так гордо расхаживал. Это напоминает ему о необходимости забрать у Вонна сумку и вернуть свой ботинок, по которому он, честное слово, уже успел соскучиться. Он, конечно, совсем не против показать миру свой стильный носок – эту часть гардероба настоящего джентльмена часто пропускают мимо глаз, а зря, – но ходить в нём по песку всё-таки не слишком удобно.

Рис вздыхает и, оставив скага развлекаться со своей ямкой в одиночестве, направляется вслед за Вонном с Элли.

***

***

То ли вся еда на Пандоре по вкусу похожа на грязные носки, то ли Элли абсолютно не умеет готовить, но обед Рис запихивает в себя силой, пока Джек издевательски хихикает у него над ухом. Он хотя бы мучается не в одиночестве – Вонн, судя по выражению его лица, тоже особого удовольствия от пищи не получает, но всё равно улыбается сквозь силу и нахваливает жёсткое мясо.

Элли остаётся довольна. Перекачав Рису в ЭХО координаты «старой карги», она отпускает их восвояси, напоследок смачно шлёпнув Вонна по заднице. Когда они выходят за пределы мастерской, Рис открывает было рот, чтобы это прокомментировать, но Вонн смотрит на него настолько многозначительно, что Рис как-то сразу передумывает. Правда, от комментариев Джека – «нет, ты видел, видел? Она его прям по жопе, по жопе прям!» – это не спасает, но Вонн, к счастью, слова Джека слышать не может, а Рис не торопится их ему передавать. Некоторые вещи должны оставаться секретом.

К тому же, Рис находится в весьма благостном расположении духа, потому что наконец заполучил назад свой ботинок, и ему больше не придётся вытряхивать песок из носка. Что может быть лучше?

***

***

Бандит возникает на их пути абсолютно неожиданно. Правда, неожиданно с ними сейчас происходит вообще почти всё, и Рис уже привык, но этот кадр появляется совсем бесцеремонно: вразвалочку выплывает из-за камня и показушно крутит в пальцах пистолет. 

– Так-так-так, кто это тут у нас? – говорит он высоким писклявым голосом. Рис морщится: от такого звука и кровь из ушей пойти может.

– Советую уступить нам дорогу, если хотите жить, сэр, – пафосно отвечает он, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Вонн шипит на него с одного боку, а Джек называет непотребным словом с другого, но Рис не обращает на это внимания. Он не боится, прекрасно помня, что последняя его встреча с бандитами закончилась их многочисленными смертями, и не только благодаря Грузчику – Рис тоже приложил руку. Справиться с одним? Фигня.

«Сэр» в ответ начинает хохотать. Пожалуйста, пусть он заткнётся – его голос попросту ужасен.

Рис закатывает глаза и тянется к висящей на бедре шоковой дубинке, уже не особо рассматривая вариант отпустить бандита с миром, но не успевает даже сомкнуть на ней пальцы – всё происходит слишком быстро.

Бандит резко прекращает смеяться, вскидывает пистолет и стреляет. В Вонна.

На секунду Рису становится настолько страшно, что он не может ни пошевелиться, ни слова сказать, но Вонн проявляет чудеса скорости – в тот момент, когда раздаётся выстрел, он резко падает на землю и закрывает голову руками. Пуля проходит сквозь Джека, который выкрикивает «да хорош, уже не смешно!» и показывает средний палец.

Бандит поворачивается в сторону застывшего на месте Риса, у которого в голове стучит мысль о том, что им с Джеком крышка. Но вместо того, чтобы спустить курок, их потенциальный убийца начинает истошно орать от боли.

На руке у него повисает скаг и крепко вцепляется в неё зубами. Бандит разжимает пальцы, выпуская из них пистолет, и хватает того за шкирку в попытке отцепить. У него, конечно, не получается ничего, кроме нечленораздельных криков. 

Рис пару раз моргает и наконец приходит в себя. Он быстро выхватывает дубинку, раскладывает её, кидается вперёд, хватает бандита за голову, откидывая её назад, и загоняет дубинку прямо ему под маску. По всему телу того проходится мощный электрический разряд, и он замертво падает на землю. Достаётся и скагу – жалобно проскулив, он чуть ли не на метр отлетает от мёртвого тела.

У Риса от этой картины что-то сжимается внутри. Он убирает дубинку и подходит к мелко трясущейся зверюге.

– Хэй, дружок, ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь перед скагом на корточки и протягивая вперёд раскрытую ладонь. Рис… переживает. Каким бы мерзким ни казалось это нелепое создание, оно только что спасло ему жизнь, и Рис не может не чувствовать благодарность и странную гордость, словно сам натренировал его кидаться на враждебно настроенных мудаков с пистолетами и без мозгов.

Скаг обиженно порыкивает и недовольно смотрит, но потом, смилостивившись, подаётся вперёд и облизывает Рису руку. Сзади раздаётся умилённое «аввв» Вонна и издевательское «даже скаг дерётся лучше тебя» Джека.

– Слушай, а этот малыш не такой бесполезный, как я думал, – говорит Вонн, присаживаясь рядом с Рисом. Тот вопросительно приподнимает бровь – Вонн с гораздо большим энтузиазмом защищал скага, чем он сам, а теперь говорит, что считал его бесполезным? Двойные стандарты, бро.

– Я не хотел задевать твои чувства, сказав, что за тобой таскается бесполезное уродливое животное! – поднимает ладони в защитном жесте Вонн, и Рис закатывает глаза. – Ты и так сейчас через многое проходишь. – Вонн беспокойно оглядывается вокруг, словно ища взглядом Джека, который как раз стоит у него за спиной и увлечённо просовывает руку ему сквозь лоб. Да, об этом Вонну тоже не стоит сообщать.

– Он нас спас, – говорит Рис с удивляющей его самого нежностью в голосе. – Если бы не этот малыш, мы бы с тобой сейчас валялись в песке безымянными трупами. Кто хороший мальчик?

Скаг радостно тявкает, подтверждая, что хороший мальчик – это он, Вонн умилённо склоняет голову на бок, а Джек издаёт нечто похожее на хрюканье. Рис делает вид, что этого не слышал.

– Мне кажется, что ты должен дать ему имя, – предлагает Вонн, и Рис задумывается. С одной стороны, давать имя скагу кажется несколько опрометчивым, но с другой… Тот вряд ли собирается от них отставать. И правда спас им жизнь. Его даже можно назвать милым, если особо не приглядываться. И не принюхиваться.

– Тупик, – решает Рис через несколько секунд. – Я назову его Тупиком.

Скаг садится на задницу и широко раскрывает пасть в мощном зевке. Рис решает воспринять это как одобрение.

– Знаешь, я вот сейчас обратил внимание, – задумчиво тянет Вонн, – что его пасть ужасно похожа на, кхм, ну ты понял. – Он выразительно поигрывает бровями, и Рис хмурится. В пасти скага нет ничего приятного, но особых ассоциаций она не вызывает тоже – пасть как пасть.

– На вагину она похожа, – наконец выдаёт Вонн, вздыхая. – С зубами.

Рис приглядывается. И правда, что-то есть.

Джек взрывается смехом.

– Ох, чтоб меня, да это же просто комедийное золото! – заявляет он с восторгом. – Парень, парень, если ты когда-нибудь увидишь мою бывшую, Мокси, то ты её так назови, ага? Вагина с зубами, это же просто идеально! Она оценит, вот увидишь, я прям уверен! Что в ней было хорошего, так это чувство юмора. И грудь. Ох, видел бы ты эту грудь… 

– Джек! – обрывает его Рис, разворачиваясь к нему и делая круглые глаза, потому что особого желания слушать о груди его бывшей девушки как-то не испытывает. – Слишком много информации.

– Уверен? – разочарованно спрашивает Джек. – А то я тебе такого порассказать могу, закачаешься. Тебе-то вряд ли что-то подобное в жизни перепадало, так хотя бы мои истории послушаешь, посублимируешь.

– Обойдусь как-нибудь, – раздражённо бросает Рис. Ему, между прочим, «перепадало» не так уж и мало, так что Джек со своими издёвками совсем не по адресу. На этот раз. 

– Твоя потеря, – пожимает тот плечами. – Мокси, кстати, просто потрясающе делала… 

– Джек! – на этот раз чуть ли не выкрикивает Рис, краснея от злости. – Слишком. Много. Информации.

– Что, про её особые коктейли тоже не хочешь послушать? – расстраивается Джек. – Какой ты скучный. Ладно, тогда давай расскажу про горячую девочку, которая любила вместе со мной выпускать людей полетать в открытый космос без скафандра. У неё была классная шляпка, и мы с ней как-то раз… 

Рис протяжно стонет и закрывает лицо руками. Кажется, дорога окажется куда более длинной и выматывающей, чем он ожидал.

***

***

Рис хмурится и ещё раз сверяется с координатами на карте. Судя по белому ромбу, отмечающему расположение их цели, они сейчас находятся прямо там, где нужно. Только вот они зашли в тупик, и никакой карги тут нет и в помине, лишь вдалеке стоит пара подсыхающих кактусов да проползает мимо паук-муравей. Очень красочный пейзаж.

– Вроде бы правильно пришли, – мрачно замечает Вонн, вглядываясь в развёрнутую над ладонью Риса карту. – Может, Элли не те координаты отправила? 

– Нет, всё правильно, – качает головой Рис. – Мы же проверяли перед тем, как уйти. Она ещё сказала, что не хочет, чтобы твою «сочную задницу» сожрали в пустыне, помнишь?

– Бро. – Вонн смотрит на него с укором. 

– Ладно-ладно, отставив разговоры о твоей сочной заднице, – хмыкает довольный собой Рис, – мы всё ещё в неправильном месте. Ну или в правильном, но эта старуха успела куда-то переехать. Или умереть.

– Может, тут есть какой-нибудь незаметный ход вниз? – предполагает Вонн, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Или кнопка. Или нам надо забраться наверх. Или обойти скалу, или… 

– Господи, да просто взорвите её и дело с концом! – вставляет Джек. – Серьёзно, парни, ну хернёй же страдаете, можно просто взорвать скалу. Может, вместе с ней в воздух взлетит и эта дурацкая старушка. Будет весело! Я ни разу в жизни не взрывал старушек. Поставлю это первым номером в списке вещей, которые надо сделать, когда вернусь к жизни. Ладно, может, вторым. Сначала надо поесть крендельков, свернуть кому-нибудь шею, навестить Жопца… Да, со взрыванием старушек придётся подождать. Так что, парень, давай, приступай к делу! Порадуй папочку!

Рис хмыкает. Поесть крендельков и взорвать старушку. Цели Джека определённо впечатляют. Он даже хочет ему об этом сказать, но вдруг слышит шорох и оборачивается на него синхронно с Вонном.

К ним приближается довольно странная процессия. Несколько полуголых коротышек в масках тащат на спинах нечто наподобие паланкина, балдахином которому служат грубо сшитые куски человеческой кожи, натянутые на человеческие же кости. Того, кто едет внутри, не видно. Наружу торчат только его – или её – голые морщинистые ноги с длинными желтыми ногтями. Рис засматривается на них даже больше, чем на куски кожи. 

– Что за фигня? – шепчет Вонн.

– Отвратненько, – авторитетно заявляет Джек.

Рис предпочитает промолчать.

Карлики останавливаются рядом с ними и опускают паланкин на землю. Из него вылезает облачённая в верхнюю часть металлического доспеха и задорные яркие шорты старушка. Рис отмечает себе под нос, что больше никогда не станет делать никаких одолжений ни для кого на Пандоре. Даже за машину с мягкими сидениями.

Старушка, едва достающая ему до бедра, бодрым шагом подходит к Рису и тыкает его жилистым пальцем в живот. Это не больно, но и приятно тоже мало – ногти на руках у неё такой же длины, что и на ногах. 

– Ты гонец Элли? – спрашивает она низким хриплым басом. Так Риса ещё не называли.

– Я бы не использовал подобную терминологию, – старается он улыбнуться как можно вежливее, – но да, мы от Элли. Она просила забрать её, кхм, боевой костюм.

– Костюм-швистюм, ничего эта ленивая девчонка не получит, – заявляет старушка, хлопая Риса по животу, – пока не заплатит.

– Но, – хмурится Рис и отступает на шаг назад, но морщинистые пальцы цепко хватают его за рубашку и не дают сдвинуться с места, – Элли сказала, что у неё всё оплачено, и нам нужно просто забрать… 

– Да я ж не про деньги, тупорыл, – скрипит старушка.

– Она мне нравится! Можешь не взрывать, – заявляет Джек. Не то чтобы Рис собирался.

– А про что, позвольте поинтересоваться? – осторожно спрашивает он, безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться из хватки.

– Про цветок, конечно же, – раздражённо отвечает старушка, накручивая ткань рубашки Риса на кулак и заставляя его тем самым склониться к себе ближе . – Песчаный, который цветёт раз в столетие и который обязательно затопчет кто-нибудь из местных идиотов, если его не сорвать. 

– Мы ничего не слышали ни про какие цветы, – отвечает Рис, серьёзно опасаясь за сохранность своей, между прочим, единственной рубашки. – И я не думаю, что… 

– Цветок! – рычит старушка прямо ему в лицо, и Рис жалобно ойкает, когда та умудряется согнуть его чуть ли не пополам. – Нет цветка – нет костюма, ясно тебе, смазливая морда?

– Но… 

– Рис! – встревает наконец Вонн, кладя ладонь ему на локоть и ощутимо сжимая. – Рис, Рис-Рис-Рис. Ты же не хочешь спорить с этой очаровательной пожилой леди, не так ли? Ты же уважаешь старших?

– Но!..

Вонн впивается ему в руку ногтями, и Рис, зашипев от боли, поджимает губы и смотрит на Вонна со злостью. Тот мог бы выбрать другой метод доказать свою точку зрения – не включающий в себя причинение ему боли, например. Но, судя по всему, никому не приходит в голову, что можно вообще что-либо решить, не причиняя Рису боль. Цепляющаяся за его рубашку старушка и криво ухмыляющийся Джек – живое тому подтверждение. Не очень живое в случае с Джеком, но всё же.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – со вздохом соглашается Рис. – Цветок. Договорились. Мы принесём цветок. Где его достать?

– Вот ещё. Буду я тут для вас распинаться, – хрипит старушка и наконец отпускает Риса, который облегчённо выдыхает и наконец выпрямляется в полный рост. – Пшли вон. Без цветка не возвращайтесь.

– Но… 

Попытка Риса оставить последнее слово за собой пресекается на корню – эксцентричная пожилая леди забирается назад под свой балдахин и закрывает штору. Карлики не медлят подхватить носилки и удалиться в противоположном от них с Вонном направлении.

– Просто блеск, – вздыхает Рис, устало потирая переносицу. – Где мы должны искать цветок, который чёрт знает как называется и чёрт знает как выглядит?

– Может, Элли знает? – спрашивает Вонн. – Давай с ней свяжемся.

– Да-да, позвони своей девушке, – ехидно подмечает Джек, от которого снова нет никакой пользы кроме ехидных комментариев. Рис, правда, всё ещё помнит, что произошло в муншоте, поэтому прикусывает язык и ничего не говорит, несмотря на собственное раздражение.

***

***

Всё оказывается немного проще, чем Рис думал – вызвонить Элли по ЭХО и спросить у неё про цветок достаточно, чтобы узнать его месторасположение. Правда, приходится выслушать три минуты не очень цензурных возмущений по поводу того, что «эта старая дура» не могла «забить на свой идиотский веник». Честное слово, если бы Рис не знал, что Элли – дочь какой-то там горячей бывшей Джека, подумал бы, что со «старой дурой» у неё именно материнская связь. Даже несмотря на существенную разницу в их размерах.

– В пустынях вообще растут цветы? – со стоном спрашивает Вонн, переворачивая очередной камень, из-под которого тут же выползает мерзкая тараканоподобная штука. Рис раздавил одну такую ещё по пути к мастерской Элли. То ли насекомое само по себе не особо дружелюбно настроено, то ли питается человеческой плотью, то ли просто хочет отомстить за своего поверженного товарища, но оно с высоким писком пытается бросится Вонну на лицо только чтобы быть пойманным в полёте Тупиком. Тот перекусывает дрянь пополам и сразу же с видимым отвращением выплёвывает оставшиеся во рту куски.

– Ха, этих маленьких засранцев не едят даже скаги, – качает головой Рис и из интереса сканирует тушку. Глаз услужливо сообщает ему, что он смотрит на «половинку ползучего скифида», а также предоставляет информацию о том, что скифиды не только ползучи, но ещё и прычуги, и «Гиперион» настоятельно рекомендует надевать маску перед тем, как отправляться с ними на встречу, а лучше всего «давить их, давить, смерть насекомым!». Рис полностью согласен с таким отношением.

– По-моему, всё-таки не растут, – продолжает разговор с самим собой Вонн. – Мы сейчас попросту тратим своё время на поиски того, чего даже не существует! 

– Ну-у-у, это же особенный цветок, – пожимает плечами Рис, тоже заглядывая под камень, из-под которого ничего, слава богу, не выползает. – Песчаный. Ему только в пустыне и расти.

– Или на пляже, – мечтательно тянет Вонн. – Представь, как было бы здорово, будь мы сейчас на пляже, а?

– Да, неплохо, – хмыкает Рис, – только не на пандорском. Помнишь слова Элли про Шейда?

– О да, – ёжится Вонн. – Слишком хорошо помню.

– Мне скучно! – жалуется расхаживающий кругами Джек. – Может, займёшься чем-нибудь поинтереснее, чем переворачивание всех камней в округе? Например, потыкаешь в кого-нибудь своей дубинкой. Готов признать, она довольно классная, я бы от такой тоже не отказался. Пойдём тыкать ту дохлую ползучую хрень, ну дава-а-ай.

– Нет, – сурово отвечает Рис, хоть тыканье мёртвого скифида дубинкой и кажется более интересным занятием, чем переворачивание камней. Он бы даже согласился, не будь у него о более важных занятий.

Если Элли сказала, что этот дурацкий песчаный цветок должен расцвести где-то в этой области под камнем – они будут искать его, пока не преуспеют. Изначально Рис вообще не собирался за это браться, даже успел громогласно повозмущаться, но Джек назвал его нытиком – и кто сейчас из них двоих ноет, – а Вонн снова напомнил про мягкие сидения. Рис сдался, а теперь не может бросить поиски из-за собственного упрямства. Он уже успел уронить камень себе на ногу, но его не останавливает даже это.

– Тогда потыкаем твоего мускулистого дружка? – с надеждой в голосе предлагает Джек, и Рис закатывает глаза. 

– Нет.

– Ну ладно, ладно, – морщится Джек, – не будем тыкать, окей, понимаю, ты типа не хочешь случайно пришибить его электричеством. Но ты же помнишь, что он может тебя предать, да? Смотри-смотри, он как раз отвернулся… 

– Нет! – в очередной раз повторяет Рис, и Джек, недовольно бормоча что-то себе под нос, уходит в сторону. Рис задумывается о том, насколько далеко тот вообще может от него отойти, сохраняя подобие материальной формы. Судя по тому, что сейчас Джек болтается где-то в трёх метрах, уперев руки в бока и оглядываясь по сторонам – не очень далеко. Ха. Рис не может сдержать самодовольной ухмылки.

– Наши мозги быстрее вскипят в черепных коробках, чем мы найдём этот цветок, – стонет Вонн, который изначально был куда большим фанатом идеи, чем сам Рис. Какая прекрасная ирония.

Рис уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом вслух и, возможно, отпустить комментарий по поводу того, что рубашка Вонна всё ещё обвязана у него вокруг головы и вроде как должна защищать его от солнца, как раньше защищала остальных людей от необходимости смотреть на его ненормальные мускулы, но сделать это ему не даёт Джек.

– Хэй, тыковка, смотри! – говорит тот, привлекая к себе внимание, и, когда Рис оборачивается в его сторону, указывает пальцем на вершину небольшой скалы. – Вот ваш цветок. Можешь не благодарить.

– Эм. – Рис подходит ближе, приглядывается повнимательнее и правда видит край чего-то правда похожего на цветок на самом верху скалы, но это неправильно. – Да, окей, круто, но цветок, который мы ищем, должен быть под камнем, а не на нём.

– Хреново быть вами, – скалится Джек, – потому что милочка Элли предоставила вам неверную информацию, и ваш драгоценный цветочек растёт вот прям там. Понятия не имею, как вы до него доберётесь, но посмотрю с удовольствием.

Скала не намного выше Риса, и он пытается достать цветок рукой, встав на цыпочки и максимально вытянувшись, но даже его роста не хватает, чтобы дотянуться. Рис недовольно морщится.

– Чувак! – подзывает он зачем-то ползающего по песку на карачках Вонна. Тот отзывается не сразу, продолжая бормотать что-то себе под нос – Тупик не упускает возможности побегать у него под животом туда-сюда, – но наконец выпрямляется и победно вскидывает руку с зажатыми в ней очками, а затем водружает их на нос.

– Смотри, – указывает Рис на цветок, когда Вонн наконец подходит к нему.

– Эм, – прищуривается тот и встаёт на цыпочки. – Это что? – удивлённо он спрашивает.

– Наш цветок, – мрачно отвечает Рис, уже во всех подробностях представляя, как ему придётся лезть на самый верх скалы. Даже несмотря на то, что она такая небольшая, свалиться с неё всё равно будет не самым приятным опытом, а Рис себя знает – он свалится.

– Вот дерьмо, – расстраивается Вонн. – И как мы до него достанем?

– Можно попробовать залезть или… 

– Да просто подсади его, господи, – закатывает глаза Джек. – Как раз достанете. Мне действительно нужно объяснять тебе такие элементарные вещи, кексичек? Я, знаешь ли, не ходячее пособие по выживанию в пустыне.

– Или я тебя подсажу, – предлагает Рис, без зазрения совести выдавая идею Джека за свою.

– Я не очень-то лёгкий, – задумчиво отвечает Вонн, но Рис лишь закатывает глаза:

– Да ладно, ты же маленький. Запрыгивай.

Рис складывает руки перед собой в замок. Вонн вздыхает и, поправив очки, неловко становится сначала одной, а потом и второй ногой ему на ладони. Рис сдавленно ойкает и пошатывается на месте, чуть ли не роняя Вонна лицом прямо в скалу – тот и правда оказывается не очень-то лёгким. Кажется, мускулов у него ещё больше, чем видно взгляду.

– Вонн, давай… быстрее, – хрипит Рис, чувствуя, как дрожит его человеческая рука. Если бы не механическая, он бы, наверное, уронил Вонна сразу, не успев даже приподнять.

– Я пытаюсь! – отвечает тот, всем телом вытягиваясь вперёд и шаря пальцами по каменной поверхности. – Я почти, почти, ещё чуть-чуть… Попался!

В этот момент руки Риса всё-таки подводят, и он плюхается задницей в песок. Вонн, естественно, падает следом – спасибо, что не на Риса. В руке он сжимает за стебель бледно-серый цветок с широкими раскидистыми лепестками. Тот выглядит жухлым. 

– Поздравляю, – радостно заявляет Джек, – вы заполучили в своё распоряжение бесполезный жухлый цветок. Можете с триумфом отнести его этой сумасшедшей бабке и гордиться собой. Точнее, мной, потому что нашёл его именно я, а вы, два неудачника, валяетесь в песке.

Рис потирает ушибленную спину и тяжело вздыхает – тут с Джеком не поспоришь.

***

***

На этот раз им приходится подождать – нелюбезная старая леди, судя по всему, не собирается быстро забирать свой драгоценный цветок. Который, к слову, продолжает сохнуть. Рис задумывается о том, обвинит ли их старуха, если тот окончательно придёт в негодность, приходит к выводу, что обвинит, и заранее готовится расстраиваться.

Они с Вонном сидят у дурацкого камня с кактусами уже полчаса, и это настолько утомительно, что даже Джеку наскучивает и он скрывается в голове Риса.

– Как думаешь, – неожиданно спрашивает Вонн, прерывая ленивое молчание, – что будет, когда мы оживим Джека? Если у нас получится. Он же сейчас не здесь?

– Нет, – хмыкает Рис, поражаясь тому, насколько удачно Вонн выбрал момент для разговора. – Как раз решил, что ему слишком скучно.

– А, – крайней умно замечает Вонн, и они снова замолкают на пару минут. Рис, честно говоря, не знает, что ему отвечать: когда он пытается заглянуть настолько далеко в будущее, у него начинает трещать голова. Вонн не торопит его с ответом, и Рис за это благодарен.

– Ну, – наконец начинает он задумчиво. – Мы вернёмся на Гелиос с триумфом, нас осыпят золотыми горами, а потом… 

Рис замолкает, понимая, что понятия не имеет, что будет потом.

– Думаешь, всё когда-нибудь станет как раньше? – спрашивает Вонн серьёзно, и Рис прикрывает глаза. Как бы печально ни было это признавать, но единственное, в чём он уверен – что как раньше не будет уже никогда. За несколько дней слишком много всего произошло. После такого назад не возвращаются. 

И в этом, возможно, даже нет ничего плохого. Изменения ведь – классная штука, да? Остаётся лишь понять, к лучшему они или к худшему.

– Вряд ли, – говорит Рис вслух, и на короткий момент ему становится грустно. Он думает об Иветт и её бесплатных ланчах, об изматывающей работе с документами и о противостоянии с Васкезом. Всё это кажется глупым и незначительным – всё, кроме Иветт, по которой Рис, кстати, чертовски скучает, – потому что сейчас перед ними открытая пустыня и вроде как великая цель. 

– Отлично, – довольно говорит Вонн, вытягивая ноги. – Значит, мне больше не придётся сидеть в офисе до полуночи. 

Рис хмыкает, а потом краем глаза замечает вновь приближающийся к ним паланкин и поднимается на ноги, отряхиваясь от песка. Что-то подсказывает ему, что старуха, которую Элли совсем не зря называет каргой, не оценит, если они станут разговаривать с ней сидя. Манеры, уважение к старшим и всё такое. Мысли невольно возвращаются к словам Джека о взрывании старушек, но Рис быстро их отметает. У него всё равно нет динамита.

– Цветок! – хрипло заявляет старуха, как только её гордое ложе останавливается рядом с Рисом и Вонном. На этот раз она даже не утруждает себя вылезти наружу – просто высовывается из-за шторы и протягивает сморщенную ладонь.

Рис вкладывает в неё цветок и наблюдает, как старуха разглядывает тот со всех сторон, обнюхивает, а потом пробует на зуб. 

Рис почему-то ожидает, что сейчас что-то окажется не так, старуха натравит на них своих карликов и им придётся уносить ноги. Однако, к его удивлению, она удовлетворённо кивает, улыбается во все тридцать два золотых зуба – вау, у кого-то на Пандоре достаточно денег, чтобы сделать себе целый ряд золотых зубов? – и снова скрывается под своим балдахином.

Старуха агрессивно выкидывает наружу нечто похожее на металлический бюстгальтер, смачно сплёвывает на песок и даёт одному из своих карликов под задницу. Тот лепечет бессмыслицу про госпожу и её обещания больше не причинять им боли, поднимается на ноги и вместе со своими товарищами утаскивает паланкин восвояси.

– Это было куда проще, чем я думал, – говорит Вонн, моргая, и поднимает с земли костюм. – Только это вообще что?

Рис задумчиво разглядывает костюм. Тот на поверку и правда оказывается ни чем иным, как металлическим бюстгальтером. Витиеватым таким, узорным. К нему ещё прилагается выполненная в том же стиле юбка. 

– Элли в этом что, с драконами собралась сражаться? – фыркает он и аккуратно убирает «боевой костюм» в тут же становящуюся на порядок тяжелее наплечную сумку. 

– Вот уж не знаю, – пожимает плечами Вонн. – Давай не будем у неё спрашивать?

– Да, пожалуй, – соглашается Рис.

Он правда не хочет знать, зачем Элли понадобился подобный прикид – эта информация, пожалуй, может оказаться слишком травмирующей. Сомнительных фактов ему хватает и от Джека.

– И ещё, – измученным голосом говорит Вонн, – неужели нам так и придётся заниматься какой-то посторонней фигнёй, вместо того чтобы спокойно делать своё дело?

– Ну, всё ведь было не так уж плохо, – обнадёживает его Рис. – Нам же не пришлось, например, собирать части тела пауков-муравьёв или там, не знаю, доставать из подвала какого-нибудь дохлого мужика тайные чертежи. Всего-то сорвали цветок.

***

***

Им приходится задержаться в мастерской несколько дольше, чем рассчитывалось: решив «объездить» автомобиль путём нарезания на нём кругов по двору, Элли с Вонном его несколько… повредили, и на ремонт требуется куда больше времени. 

Элли отправляет их на поиски новых запчастей, любезно разрешив воспользоваться своей машиной. Рис ещё никогда не видел Джека таким радостным и довольным, как в тот момент, когда Вонн случайно – он собирался только прострелить шины – подорвал очередью из турели бандитский Грузовик. Из него сначала вылетела нижняя часть тела водителя, и только потом – верхняя. Рис не смог удержаться и немного посмеялся вместе с Джеком. Оторванные ноги и правда очень забавно дёргались в воздухе. Не то чтобы Рису нравилась подобная жестокость, но это было попросту забавно, окей? 

К тому же, у них с Джеком тогда случился редкий момент взаимопонимания, и ощущать на себе его удивлённый, но одобрительный взгляд было по-настоящему приятно. Джек даже поднял ладонь, чтобы отбить пять, и Рис с радостью потянулся это сделать, но ничего, конечно, не вышло – его рука прошла прямо сквозь ладонь Джека, заставляя того разочарованно поморщиться. Рис сделал себе мысленную пометку никогда больше не пытаться дотронуться до Джека. Не то чтобы Рису вообще хотелось дотрагиваться до Джека, конечно нет. Это так, на всякий случай. 

Первую пару ночей они спят в том самом сарае, закутавшись в любезно выданные Элли одеяла. Тупик пытается устроиться у Риса под боком, но тот не собирается это терпеть и под смех Джека выгоняет назойливое создание на улицу. С утра, правда, первым делом видит напротив себя чересчур знакомую уродливую морду и тяжело вздыхает. На следующую ночь Рис не предпринимает попыток отогнать Тупика и позволяет ему свернуться в калачик рядом с собой. И возможно, возможно, после того, как засыпает Вонн, а Джек пропадает из вида, пару раз проводит ладонью по спине скага и улыбается на довольное урчание, которое зарабатывает в ответ на ласку. 

Потом Элли решает, что им нет никакого смысла постоянно ходить туда-сюда и щедро разрешает ночевать у себя в гараже, среди сломанных машин и запчастей. По жёсткости пол гаража мало чем отличается от пола сарая, поэтому Рис с Вонном особо не задумываются, прежде чем согласиться. На заднем дворе Элли даже обнаруживается душ. Забравшийся под него Рис в жизни не был настолько рад ржавой холодной воде.

Элли так и не спрашивает ничего про руку Риса, точнее, про то, почему она механическая, хотя этот вопрос ему задавали слишком часто и довольно бесцеремонно: «Хэй, парень, что с тобой не так?» Рис обычно отвечал, что с ним всё просто прекрасно и даже лучше, чем с его оппонентом, потому что может ли этот оппонент развернуть эхо-скрин на собственной ладони? Ха, нет. А Рис вот может. Но для разнообразия приятно столкнуться с человеком, которого не интересуют такие мелочи. 

Правда, как-то раз Элли задумчиво говорит о том, что имела дело с шестнадцатилетней девчонкой, которая отрубила себе руку, чтобы заменить её механической, и смотрит на Риса с нехорошей ухмылкой. Рис только нервно сглатывает, думая о том, что не хотел бы он встретиться с этой шестнадцатилетней девчонкой. Ему казалось, что он умрёт от боли или потери крови, когда его собственную руку оторвало слишком близко прогремевшим взрывом. А эта сама себе её отрубила? Нет, спасибо, от таких личностей Рис точно предпочтёт держаться подальше. Он делает ещё одну мысленную заметку: увидишь девочку-подростка с механической рукой – уноси ноги и не оглядывайся.

Они с Вонном болтаются по мастерской Элли, вроде как помогая ей ремонтировать автомобиль, а на деле ничем особо не занимаясь. Тупик ловит на заднем дворе пауков-муравьёв, периодически принося Рису трофеи в виде их оторванных лапок. Джек сначала злиться из-за того, что они теряют время, и без устали кроет Риса витиеватыми проклятьями. Но после того, как между ними происходит Момент – мы вместе посмеялись над чей-то смертью, потрясающая романтика, – он успокаивается и переходит с ора на истории о разнообразных «забавных» убийствах, которые успел совершить за жизнь. 

О своём первом трупе, каком-то напыщенном идиоте, который заведовал крупным городом на Элписе и называл себя мэррифом – шериф и мэр одновременно, это определённо звучало лучше в его голове, – Джек говорит с сентиментальными нотками. Рису кажется, что это должно казаться ему куда более отвратительным, чем кажется на деле, но он предпочитает не думать об этом слишком долго. Судя по рассказам Джека, тот «мэрриф» смерть более чем заслужил, так что особых проблем у Риса с этим нет. Они с Джеком просто узнают друг друга получше, ничего такого.

Иногда Рис чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд, чем-то напоминающий тот, который был у Джека, когда он использовал против Риса его же руку. Но стоит ему только повернуться к Джеку, как тот как ни в чём не бывало растягивает губы в ухмылке и начинает заливать про выковыривание глаз ложками. Это порядком раздражает, оставляет за собой ощущение незавершённости и заставляет задумываться о том, что между ними вообще происходит. 

Рис усилием воли заставляет себя держать свои мысли при себе, пока вечером третьего дня у Элли не срывается и не спрашивает у Джека, какого хрена тот постоянно на него пялится.

Рис жалеет о своём вопросе в ту же секунду. Все уже легли спать, а его какого-то чёрта понесло на улицу. Джек так его достал, что он не удержался, а теперь стоит, прижимаясь спиной к стене гаража, и механическая рука снова сжимается у него на горле. Рис к такому совсем не готов. Джек слишком близко, и Рису кажется, что он чувствует его дыхание, когда тот говорит. Это невозможно, но чересчур богатое воображение делает своё дело. Дурацкое воображение.

– Риззи, – говорит Джек сочувствующим голосом, – если я хочу на тебя смотреть, я буду на тебя смотреть, усёк? У меня, если ты не заметил, не слишком много развлечений, а тебе делать больше нечего, кроме как бесполезно зависать в этой уёбищной мастерской и сканировать всё подряд своим дурацким глазом. Вот скажи, тебе правда была так уж интересна информация о каждом кактусе в округе?

Рис закатывает глаза. Предположим, ему было не особо интересно, но Элли опять шлёпнула Вонна по заднице, и ему честно не хотелось на это смотреть. Ускользнуть из гаража и отправиться изучать местную флору казалось куда более интересным времяпрепровождением. Теперь многое знает про пандорские кактусы. Например, то, что они могут долбануть электричеством. Пять с плюсом, природа, что может быть лучше кактусов-убийц.

Он бы даже объяснился перед Джеком, но со сжимающей горло рукой это не представляется возможным. Во-первых, сложно говорить, во-вторых, организм вновь слишком бурно реагирует на душащие Риса пальцы, в-третьих, Джек опять прожигает его нездоровым взглядом, и это, блядь, совсем не круто. То есть, ему нравится, ему просто чертовски нравится. Настолько, что от возбуждения становится немного больно и дискомфортно. Вот только Рис уверен, что Джек не оценит подобную реакцию.

Правда, тот внимательно изучает выражение лица Риса и словно на пробу разжимает пальцы, переворачивает кисть и легко надавливает костяшками металлических пальцев на кадык. Рис одновременно и расслабляется – он может нормально набрать в лёгкие воздух, а ощущение балансирования на грани исчезает, – и чувствует себя разочарованным. У него только-только начала приятно кружиться голова, а Джек так невовремя всё прекратил.

Правда, расслабление-разочарование не длится долго. Джек снова обхватывает его горло, сжимая чуть сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, и от неожиданности Рис закашливается. По всему телу проходит дрожь, а глаза закрываются сами по себе.

– Тыковка, – медленно тянет Джек где-то совсем рядом с его ухом, – тебе что, это нравится?

Рис молчит в ответ, лишь с силой закусывая нижнюю губу. Хочется ответить «да, Джек, пожалуйста, не останавливайся», но страх получить за такое по челюсти или быть высмеянным заставляют держать слова при себе. Джек, правда, явно не остаётся удовлетворён молчанием – он сжимает пальцы по-настоящему сильно, до боли и чуть ли не полного отсутствия воздуха, и шипит с явным раздражением:

– Кажется, я задал тебе вопрос. 

Рис нервно сглатывает, облизывает пересохшие губы и поднимает руку, которую контролирует, к механической, снова пытаясь разжать её, как и в прошлый раз – и снова тщетно.

– Да, – отвечает он коротко и зло, когда Джек отпускает его, чтобы дать возможность говорить, и кладёт ладонь ему на ключицу. – Да, мне нравится, когда меня душат. Вау, какой скандал. А теперь давай сделаем вид, что ничего этого сейчас не было, и я пойду позорно дрочить в холодном душе, а ты потом надо мной поржёшь. Окей? – Нет, когда-нибудь Рису всё-таки прилетит за длинный язык, но он очень надеется, что не сейчас, что сейчас Джек отпустит его подобру-поздорову и предпочтительно скроется хоть на какое-то время, чтобы Рис мог спокойно вариться в собственном стыде.

Только вот у Джека совсем другие планы.

– Зачем идти в душ, – хмыкает он, – чем тебе не нравится улица? Ночь же, вокруг никого нет, кроме меня, конечно. Давай, кексичек, вперёд.

– Что, прости? – непонимающе спрашивает Рис и вздрагивает, чувствуя, как предательски начинает сбиваться дыхание, когда управляемые Джеком пальцы скользят по шее, поднимаются к подбородку, подцепляют нижнюю губу. Какого чёрта.

– Не притворяйся тупым. – Джек фыркает. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я. Дотронься до себя.

Рис широко распахивает глаза. Джек стоит прямо перед ним, ладонями упираясь в стену по обе стороны его головы, сосредоточенно смотрит прямо ему в лицо и, чёрт возьми, Рис готов поклясться, что видит в его взгляде желание. 

Этого ему достаточно для того, чтобы судорожно кивнуть и спустить руку вниз, к своему паху, и накрыть его ладонью сквозь ткань брюк. Рис облегчённо выдыхает – он и не знал, насколько ему это было необходимо.

Джек не сводит с него взгляда.

– Не так, – качает он головой, – без одежды, кексик, давай.

Он говорит низко и хрипло, его голос слегка подрагивает, и Рис не сопротивляется – начинает расстёгивать ширинку, пока Джек водит пальцами по его шее, открытым под расстёгнутой на верхние пуговицы рубашкой ключицам, скулам, лицу, словно стараясь дотронуться везде, где только можно. Рис уверен, что долго такими темпами не продержится. 

Наконец справившись с плохо поддающейся ширинкой, Рис скользит пальцами в трусы, обхватывает член у основания и стонет на выдохе.

– Риззи, скажи, – спрашивает Джек, самодовольно ухмыляясь, – ты правда думал, что в прошлый раз я ничего не заметил, а?

Рис застывает на месте. Он был уверен в том, что сумел обвести Джека вокруг пальца и скрыть свою реакцию. Судя по всему, зря. Что не делает Джека меньшим засранцем – честное слово, лучше бы тот сразу всё сказал и поиздевался над ним, чем сверлил загадочными взглядами и заставлял мысленно возвращаться к ситуации раз за разом.

Джек, видимо, понимает всё по его лицу и ухмыляется ещё шире.

– Знаешь, это так наивно с твоей стороны, что я даже посчитаю тебя не идиотом, а очаровашкой, – говорит он со смехом, и Рис чувствует, как щёки заливает румянцем от злости и унижения. 

– Ну спасибо, блядь, – шипит он сквозь зубы, и после этого с лица Джека тут же пропадает всё веселье, вновь заменяясь чем-то тяжёлым и тёмным. Рис чувствует новый прилив возбуждения.

Джек подаётся вперёд, оказываясь ещё ближе, и снова хватает его за горло, быстро и резко, и Рис сдавленно стонет: только этого он и ждал.

– Кажется, я не разрешал тебе останавливаться, – зло шипит Джек ему на ухо. – Вперёд, парень, я же знаю, ты хочешь. Сложно устоять перед Красавчиком Джеком, да?

Рис закусывает губу и послушно начинает двигать рукой, с тихими стонами толкаясь бёдрами навстречу собственным прикосновениям. Самолюбование Джека, честно говоря, раздражает, но ему слишком хочется кончить. Рис решает, что укажет Джеку на размер его эго чуть позже, в тот момент, когда не будет водить ладонью по твёрдому члену. 

Всё ощущается слишком остро, слишком ярко – пальцы на шее, воображаемое присутствие Джека. Рис теряется в собственных ощущениях, в собственном удовольствии и ни о чём не думает. Джек усиливает хватку, разводит пальцы на его горле так, чтобы обхватить его полностью, а потом начинает шептать прямо на ухо:

– Знал бы ты, как сейчас выглядишь, парень. Такой весь растрёпанный, на что угодно готовый, и всё это для меня. Не то чтобы я к такому не привык, о, совсем наоборот, но у тебя получается просто отлично. Если бы у меня была такая возможность, я бы сейчас просто развернул тебя лицом к стене и оттрахал так, что ты бы потом сидеть не смог. Как тебе идея, а, Риззи? 

Идея Рису нравится. Даже слишком. От картины в воображении становится жарко – он слишком много раз это представлял, а сейчас сам Джек это предлагает, и продолжает на него смотреть, и говорит-говорит-говорит, хрипло и низко, и всего становится слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком остро.

Рис кончает себе в руку, выгибаясь и хрипло простанывая сквозь сжатые зубы. Джек почему-то стонет тоже.

Рис открывает сами по себе закрывшиеся глаза и старается отдышаться. Джек продолжает на него смотреть так же неотрывно, но теперь на лице у него читается злое неудовлетворение, и как только Рис открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Джек раздражённо рычит и резко пропадает из виду, оставляя Риса в полном одиночестве, с расстёгнутыми штанами и перепачканными спермой пальцами.

Рис сползает по стене на землю и запускает металлическую руку в волосы, а затем закрывает ею лицо. Он уже давно понял, что находится в полнейшем дерьме, но вот сейчас, только что, всё стало в сотню, в миллион раз хуже. Рис понятия не имеет, что с этим делать, поэтому сидит, не двигаясь, с пустой головой и кипящим внутри раздражением ещё несколько минут, а затем поднимается и всё-таки идёт принимать тот самый дерьмовый холодный душ.

***

Устраиваясь на полу рядом с ровно дышащим Вонном и от усталости почти сразу проваливаясь в сон, Рис вспоминает всё, что видел первой ночью после появления Джека. Всё и даже больше.

Спутанные кадры становятся в правильном порядке, приобретают смысл. Это одновременно и откровение, и осознание – Рис и не может поверить собственным глазам, и понимает, что каким-то образом знал это всю жизнь. От диссонанса эмоций, казалось бы, можно сойти с ума, но Рис ни капли не боится. 

Образы заменяются эмоциями, и Риса захлёстывает ими с головой.

Он чувствует бессильную злобу, когда мужчина с длинным лицом и козлиной бородкой презрительно смотрит и приказывает починить сломанного робота-уборщика. Под самой кожей сидит желание стереть с этого лица надменное выражение, свернуть шею, лишить жизни. Злость рвётся, просится наружу, и сдержать её стоит всех сил. 

Вокруг гремят взрывы, на стены брызжет кровь, и он должен бы чувствовать страх, но вместо этого испытывает злую радость: за ним идут люди. Выполняют его приказы, борются с ним бок о бок за правое дело, спасают чёртов мир, и это попросту сносит башню.

Он не любит жестокость, ему не нравится убивать, но когда пуля проходит прямо сквозь мясо жирной шеи предателя, он готов кричать от восторга. Ему больно-больно-больно – его предали, от него отвернулись, в буквальном смысле пытались выстрелить в спину, но он получил своё, отомстил, показал, что не стоит с ним играть. Он был прав, и никто не посмеет с этим поспорить.

Хотелось бы сказать, что решение далось ему с трудом, но это было бы слишком грубой ложью – он точно знает, что должен это сделать, что не может поставить операцию под угрозу из-за одного человека. Его не смущает, что убить приходится четвертых. Он без сомнений и сожалений нажимает на кнопку, открывающую люк, и наблюдает за тем, как тела учёных уносит в открытый космос. Он не может сдержать смеха – это чертовски забавно, а сила и власть над чужими жизнями пьянят. Это была необходимая жертва. Он не обращает внимания на косые взгляды. Он знает лучше.

Ярость и боль от очередного предательства смешиваются в сумасшедший коктейль, заставляющий бессильно сжимать кулаки, бесполезно бить по металлическому полу, безрезультатно кричать в пустоту. Его выжигает изнутри, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме пожирающей всё вокруг злобы. Хочется расцарапать себе лицо и переломать все кости в собственном теле, лишь бы не чувствовать этого.

Он понимает, осознаёт, видит всё, и никогда ещё мир не казался таким простым. Он смеётся, не в силах остановиться, и кто-то смотрит на него со страхом, а кто-то – с отвращением, но все они могут подавиться собственными языками, потому что им никогда не увидеть то, что увидел он.

Он выпускает наружу всё то, что так давно сидело внутри, унимает зуд в пальцах, выдавливая ими сначала глаза ублюдка, а затем сжимая их на его шее с такой силой, что лицо старого урода идёт красными пятнами. Это ужасно забавно. Он вытирает запачканные кровью руки о чужой пиджак и, выпрямившись в полный рост, небрежно зачёсывает волосы назад. 

Он двигается вперёд, добивается таких высот, что многим и не снились, поднимается выше всех. Ему готовы лизать подошвы, и приходящее с этим чувство собственного могущества не сравнится ни с чем. Он его попросту обожает.

Грязные бандиты, готовые залезть в самую поганую дыру только ради того, чтобы сорвать куш, встают у него на пути. Он делает всё возможное, чтобы стереть их с лица Пандоры, но некоторые из них выживают, собираются в жалкую команду неудачников и умудряются найти в себе наглость выступить против него. Они думают, что могут что-то изменить, и на время он позволяет им играть в свои игры, забавно копошиться в попытках добиться своей глупой правды. На это весело смотреть.

Но потом они убивают Его. Растаскивают по сторонам металлические части Его тела, лишь бы разозлить, и добиваются своего. Перед глазами встаёт красная пелена, а в уголках проступает солёная влага. Ему приносят искорёженного робота с помятым щитом – всё, что осталось. Он убирает робота в дальний угол, чтобы больше никогда на него не смотреть и не вспоминать, и наконец берётся за дело по-настоящему.

Она не дышит, её кожа холодная и неживая под пальцами. Она мертва, и он не может осознать это, не может понять. Он всаживает пулю в грудь одного из этих мерзких насекомых, забирает себе их драгоценную девчонку. Глаз за глаз и кровь за кровь, но это не приносит ни малейшего удовлетворения, потому что он чувствует пустоту, которую на этот раз не могут заполнить даже чужие крики и боль.

Когда ему присылают измятую ковбойскую шляпу, он стискивает её в кулаке, не чувствуя уже ничего.

Он зажимает ладонью открытую рану на животе, пытаясь остановить кровь, но та льётся между пальцев на одежду и каменный пол Хранилища. Столпившиеся вокруг бандиты улыбаются так, словно добились чего-то хорошего. На деле они лишь обрекли себя.

Он был единственным, кто знал, видел и понимал, а они разрушили ему жизнь и всадили пулю в живот. Он хрипит, захлёбываясь желчью. У рта проступает пена, и он харкает кровью себе на рубашку. Он умирает, не успев добиться своей цели, под чужими взглядами, скорчившись от агонической боли.

Это неправильно. Эта история не должна была закончиться темнотой перед глазами, но заканчивается именно так.

***

Рис просыпается с криком, смотрит на Вонна безумным взглядом и едва может дышать, раз за разом повторяя сбивчивое «нет-нет-нет».

Он тянется к своему лицу и чувствует под пальцами влагу. Резкая боль в животе не даёт покоя, и Рис судорожно расстёгивает рубашку, почти уверенный, что найдёт под ней свежую рану, но взгляду открывается только неповреждённая кожа.

Он не не помнит собственный сон, но в сознании остаётся чёткое осознание того, что он должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы вернуть Джека к жизни.

Ещё он испытывает острейшее желание коснуться его лица, но не может, и это настолько больно, что хочется выть.


End file.
